Forbidden Love
by VampiricAngel4
Summary: Selina was taken in by Koenma after her parents died when she was but a babe. The next 17 years were spent mostly training and completing paperwork for the diaper prince, until fate decided to send a punk her way. Rated T for now.
1. Prologue: The Beginning

Angel: Ok let's get the credit stuff out of the way first. Unfortunately I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Hiei…damn. Lol Yoshihiro Togashi owns them. However I do own Selina, a few other characters that I thought up and the plot to the story, so don't steal it cuz if ya do I'll track you down and you shall feel the wrath of my dragon guardian, Jax!!! O yes and this is a Hiei/OC fic so yea, there ya go.

"—" talking

'—' thoughts

-- telepathy

Hope you enjoy FORBIDDEN LOVE 

* * *

**Prologue:**

Calm. The sound of the birds gossiping like schoolgirls while flittering from branch to branch. Peace. The sweet scent of the sakura blossoms in full bloom. Tranquility. The feel of the breeze caressing my face, and causing my ash blonde hair to dance in the wind. Such simple euphoria is hard to find these days. These days which are filled with caution and fear. Where you cannot help but always glance behind, sure that there is someone intent on causing you harm. It is because of those days that moments like these are precious. These moments that help to sooth my battered soul. There is such contentment with one's self, and a connection to the nature that surrounds me. Alas, such paradise does not last, as I was soon to realize.

"Selina!"

The high pitch and volume of the voice abruptly brought me back to reality. I couldn't help a soft growl for being disturbed.

"Eep!"

Grayish blue eyes opened to an amusing sight. The wrist of a young woman looking to be about 18 or 19 years old was in my grasp. She had sky blue hair that was up in a ponytail with bangs and some hair lining her face. She had light purplish pink eyes that were at the moment mock glaring at me. I let go of her wrist and tried to muffle a small laugh.

"Sorry Botan, I didn't mean to hurt you," I said giving her my innocent –I'm an angel- look.

"Uh huh, sure you didn't," she said rolling her eyes but her lips broke out into a smile.

"Though technically it wasn't my fault. I've told you before not to touch me when I'm meditating because I can't control my reflexes then," I said lifting an eyebrow and giving her a hard look. She smiled with a guilty look on her face.

"I know, I know, but I called your name five times and you didn't respond, and this is very important."

"O, what is the problem," I answered becoming curious.

"A young boy died today, but he wasn't supposed to so there is no place for him in Spirit World. Lord Koenma wants you to come with me to confront him."

'Hmm interesting. Well at least something exciting is finally happening. I haven't really done much lately besides training, meditating, and paperwork for the little Diaper Prince.' I had to smile at the name I gave Koenma. 'He hates when I call him things like that, but it's funny because he is way over 700 years old and yet he still has a pacifier and a diaper. 'I inwardly snickered. 'Well males do mature slower than females, but I think he is way past his due date. I know he does it so he can get away with more stuff. The little shit.'

"Selina!"

The pilot of the River Styx brought me back out of my musings.

"Sorry Botan, I was just thinking."

"Uh oh, everyone run it's the apocalypse!'

"Oh very funny. My sides are splitting. Note the sarcasm." I rolled my eyes and we both just gave a little chuckle.

"Ok so what's the name of the boy?" She reached into her pink kimono and pulled out a picture, which I'm guessing was of the boy.

"We don't have much time but I'll tell you a little bit about him. His name is Yusuke Urameshi and he's 14 years old. I guess you could say he's a punk and an all around tough guy. He gets into a lot of fights and doesn't go to school a lot."

I couldn't help but snort at his description.

"Sounds like our typical teenage rebel. So how did he die?"

"He pushed a little boy out of the way of an incoming car. Now come, we don't have that much time."

I nodded to her, uncrossed my legs, and leapt to my feet. My short 5'0" self jumped onto her oar and we soared into the sky heading to where Yusuke was and unknowingly to the greatest adventure of my life.

* * *

Angel: And there ya go, there is the first chapter, or prologue…whatever.. lol anyways this starts at the beginning of the series so it will be a while before hiei comes in. I hope to have him come in by the third chapter. O yea, and I forgot to say something very important. I know Hiei is around 4'11", but in this story I'm making him a little taller. He will be around 5'2" not including his hair. 


	2. Meeting a Punk

**Angel:** Hello again. This is the actual first chapter of FORBIDDEN LOVE. Also, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, only my characters and the plot. I used a lot of dialogue from the TV show so I could keep it as close to the real show as possible. Other than that, I hope you enjoy the first chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting a Punk**

**-Selina POV-**

The purplish blue portal closed behind us as Botan and I flew out of it into the blue skies of Tokyo, Japan. I was sitting on the back of Botan's oar. I looked around and saw we were outside of the city in a town-like area. Below us on the street a whole bunch of people were crowding around something and there was an ambulance.

'That must have been where the accident took place.' I was right because I saw some paramedics loading the body of a young boy onto a stretcher and start to take him to the ambulance. My gaze was torn away from the paramedics to a figure floating about 40 ft. in the air, and it looked just like the kid on the stretcher.

'Hmm…that has to be Yusuke.' Botan and I shared a look and then she led her oar closer to the boy. As we got closer, it was easier for me to make out his features better. 'Yep definitely has to be him. Let's see dark brown hair slicked back…damn how much gel does this guy use? Brown eyes, rounded face with a prominent chin, and a green school uniform. Yea he fits the description in the photo Botan gave to me.'

As we got even closer, I could see that he seemed to be lost in thought. Botan and I didn't say a word. We were right behind him but he didn't seem to notice us. That's when he started to speak aloud.

* * *

**-Yusuke POV-**

'So that's it? I'm road kill?' I thought in confusion. "But if that was me down there…hm…then who am I up here I wonder," I pondered. Then it hit me and I started to panic a little. "Could it mean I've turned into a ghost?"

"Bingo, bingo. You win the prize!" replied an overly cheerful unfamiliar voice. I turned around and jumped back...well not really jumped because I couldn't. Argh I floated back. What I saw, I was definitely not expecting. There was a girl floating on an oar. She had on a pink kimono, purplish pink eyes, and sky blue hair. She had a huge smile on her face. I couldn't help but cringe a little. 'Dude, I have never seen anyone that happy before.' However, I turned to look behind her and saw something else that shocked me even more. Another girl was sitting behind the girl in pink. She was a lot smaller as well but looked like she was in her late teens. She had mid-back straight ash blonde hair and grayish blue eyes, but that's not what shocked me, it was what she was wearing. She was wearing black tight leather pants, black leather boots that came up just below her knees, and a black leather corset-like tank top that was laced up the front. She looked smug and curious at the same time. 'What the hell!'

* * *

**-Selina POV-**

I couldn't help but inwardly laugh at the reaction Yusuke made when he saw Botan and me. I could see he was looking at us trying to figure out who we were. I wondered what would happen next when Botan spoke up to break the silence.

"I didn't expect you to figure it out so quickly," she said with a laugh. 'I think Botan's hyper attitude is freaking Yusuke out,' I thought with much amusement.

"Who the hell are you," Yusuke scowled. I inwardly chuckled at his response.

"When people die unexpectedly like you just did, often they can't accept it and become ghosts you see?" Botan said.

"You're not answering my question!" said Yusuke. I could tell he was getting frustrated.

"Botan's my name, the pilot of the River Styx. I take care of people like you. I believe in your culture they also call me the Grim Reaper. Ring a bell?" She said with a giggle. I crossed my arms with a frown and cleared my throat. Botan turned to me.

"O yes sorry." She gave me an apologetic smile and turned back to Yusuke. "And this is Selina, a dear friend of mine." I gave him a small smile and a nod, and he returned the nod. Then he looked at both Botan and me.

"Pretty girls like you? Please, you guys are no Grim Reapers." I couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

"Well I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult," said Botan.

"Plus if you were real messengers of death then you would take this more seriously," he said that looking at Botan. "Like how grim can you be when you say 'Bingo'."

"Uh," gasped Botan. I was just trying to hold in my laughter at the look on Botan's face and what Yusuke was saying because it was totally true about her.

"You're supposed to wear a big black robe and look like a skeleton." And that was it; I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst out into laughter.

"What's your problem?" said Yusuke a little perturbed. I stifled my giggles enough to answer him.

"Don't worry Yusuke I'm not laughing at you, but what you said about Botan. Also, I'm not a Grim Reaper, only she is."

"Well then what are you? Are you another spirit or something."

"No I'm just a friend of Botan's and I am not dead," I explained with a smile on my face. Yusuke then got a lost look on his face.

"Well then if you're not dead and you're not a Grim Reaper then how are you…"

"Like a ghost," I answered for him. He just nodded.

"Well it's quite simple. I am in a spirit form because of this," I said showing him a ring on my right ring finger. It was made of pearl and it had wispy silver runes on it.

"What the hell is that?" I couldn't help but laugh at his tone.

"This is called the Phantom Ring. Whoever wears the ring will turn into a spirit form of themselves."

"Hmm that's handy," said Yusuke looking at the ring curiously. "So what would happen if you took it off right now?"

I gave him a small smile," Well I would become solid again and, seeing how high we are right now I would most likely fall to my death." Yusuke's eyes went big

"That would suck," he responded. I just laughed at his reply and nodded.

We hadn't realized that Botan had been looking through a little book that she took out of her kimono.

"Now I understand what kind of person you are. It's in my guide book." Both of us turned to Botan.

"Rather than be scared or surprised, you yell a lot and tell me I don't know what I'm talking about. Yusuke Urameshi. Age 14. Personality is impulsive and ill-mannered with a violent temper," said Botan reading from her book. I couldn't help but giggle at Yusuke, because as Botan kept reading his face started to turn red and he scowled at her.

"He has no respect for authority and is a horrible student. Things weren't looking up for you were they?" Botan giggled. Yusuke was pissed off obviously, because he got in Botan's laughing face with his fist raised.

"That's none of your business," Yusuke yelled while trying to grab the guidebook. Botan just moved it out of the way of the lunging Yusuke and he fell down. It was a funny site, but I felt a little bad for Yusuke. He truly wasn't doing that well in life. Yusuke just floated back up leaning back with his legs crossed.

"Alright then Death Lady, can you tell me what happened to that kid I saved? Like is he injured or what?

"You want to go visit him?" replied Botan. Yusuke nodded.

* * *

We arrived at the hospital to see a doctor telling the little boy's mother that everything was fine and that he just had a few scratches. 

"Look at that, he's really ok," said Yusuke in a, shall I dare say, caring voice.

"Alright Botan, I've got no regrets so you can take me to Hell or wherever it is I'm going." I just raised an eyebrow at him while Botan started giggling. He turned towards us and looked extremely irritated.

"What's so funny about that?" 'Good question. I wasn't exactly told what was supposed to happen with this guy or why I was supposed to come in the first place.'

"Maybe you should have let me talk earlier. I'm not here to take you away from this world, actually I'm here to see if you'll accept an ordeal that can give you your life back." I swear my jaw just fell off. 'Bringing him back to life?!?! Not that I wasn't ecstatic that he was being given this opportunity, it's just that I've never heard of this kind of thing happening. Koenma definitely has to be up to something if he's going to bring Yusuke back from the dead. Hmmm….but what is Little Britches up to?' Yusuke must have thought of something similar because when he responded he sounded unconvinced.

"An ordeal? Really?"

"Uh hmm," Botan responded.

"What in the world are you blabbering about?"

"It's funny Yusuke. None of us were expecting you to die today. You've thrown us all for a loop. Run someone with your personality type through the same scenario a thousand times and they would have never saved the kid. No one saw it coming and quite frankly we haven't prepared a place for you yet." Both Yusuke and I sweat dropped.

"O give me a freakin' break! Are you telling me you were expecting that little boy to die today?"

"Well I wasn't going to tell you this because I know it would upset you, but without you jumping in, the little boy was supposed to escape miraculously with one less scrape on his shoulder."

"What, but he was headed right for it." Yusuke looked dumbstruck, and I don't blame him I was as lost as he was.

"Yes, well the driver would have veered to the left. In other words your death was a complete and utter waste." Yusuke fell toward the ground. 'Ouch, poor guy. That has got to seriously suck.'

"Surprised? I can hardly blame you for that," Botan said while laughing. I just shook my head. Then Yusuke popped back up and looked like he wanted to kill something. Most likely it was Botan seeing as he got in her face growling at her.

"Cool your jets silly head. I told you you're gonna get a second chance. Don't you remember? Just go through this incy ordeal and you can be back to life in no time." Yusuke just stared at her.

"You should feel special. Unexpected cases like this only happen once every hundred years."

'Ah, well that would explain why I haven't heard of this happening before.'

All of a sudden, Yusuke turned away.

"You're just like the teachers at my school. No idea what's actually going on," he muttered while floating away. I just turned to Botan unsurely. She just shrugged to me and we followed Yusuke.

"What's that supposed to mean? I know exactly what's happening and I'm saying you can fix it if you follow a few steps."

"She's right Yusuke. This doesn't happen often, and you have a once in a lifetime chance to live again," I said speaking for the first time in a while.

"Maybe," he said," but no thanks." Botan and I gasped.

"Why?" I asked.

"I think I'd like being a ghost. You said yourself my life was kind of pathetic right." I glared at Botan and she just gave me another guilty smile. "Everyone's gonna be much more happier now that I'm erased. Teachers will be able to rest their big mouths, plus my mom will be able to party whenever she wants and not have to worry about where I'm at, huh?"

"Yusuke you can't be serious!" I yelled at him. I felt like I was scolding a little brother.

He turned to me.

"Yeah I'm serious, and you have to agree there's no point in me doing this stupid ordeal anyways."

"I don't think there is any point in rushing this. Why don't you spend some time at your wake and think it over. I'll come back when you decide," Botan said and started flying up into the sky to go back to Spirit World. As we were flying away, we could hear him yelling after us.

"HAVE YOU GOT WORMS IN YOUR EARS, LADY! I DID DECIDE!"

* * *

As we were nearing the portal to the Reikei, I couldn't help but feel my instincts telling me to stay with Yusuke. They had never led me wrong before, and I decided not to take a chance. I tapped Botan on the shoulder. She turned around. 

"Yeah, what is it Selina?"

"Let me off Botan. I'm going to follow Yusuke."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, but be careful."

I just nodded and hopped off the oar when she stopped it. I waved to her and then flew back down to where Yusuke was. He was still there and seemed to be moping. I couldn't help but smile at his behavior. 'I can't let him not take this chance. I have to try to get him to see that he would be making a huge mistake if he didn't take Koenma's deal.' I nodded to myself and started to follow Yusuke, but staying some ways behind. I would reveal myself when the right time came.

* * *

A few hours later, it was dark as we arrived at this two-story apartment complex. There were many people outside one of the apartments on the ground level. He floated down and just sat and stared for a little bit. 

"Whoa all my classmates are here. Just like I thought. Look at them laughing. Probably just came over here cause they're getting extra credit," he said aloud. His anger was very apparent. And it was true, there were a group of guys that were laughing about only Kami knew what. I floated quietly over to him.

"Not all of them are laughing."

"AHHHH!" He yelled and spun around. He was first mad but then he recognized me and then his anger turned to confusion.

"What are you doing here?" I smiled.

"I followed you."

"Well duh, I can figure that out. But, why are you here?" I just shrugged and changed the subject.

"So this is your house?" He just sighed and seemed to accept my presence. He turned back around to face the house.

"Yeah," he said. No enthusiasm was apparent in his voice, though it wasn't as if I expected any. I floated up to sit next to him and watched the crowd. It was then a couple of voices came from the front door. There was a group of three girls. One with light honey brown hair up in two high pigtails and another with above the shoulder brown hair were consoling another girl with longer dark brown hair pulled into two low pigtails.

"Keiko, please," said one of the girls. Keiko must have been the one in the middle being consoled by her friends.

"Yusuke…Yusuke…," she whispered. Then she started bawling and fell to the ground.

"No! YUSUKE!" 'Poor thing, she must really care for him.' It was then Yusuke spoke.

"Is she making all that racket for me?"

'Well no shit Sherlock. The last time I checked your name was Yusuke.' I just shook my head at him. 'I swear guys can be so freaking dense.' I turned back to the crying Keiko. My heart went out to her. It was then another set of voices were heard. Turning once again, I saw a group of guys. Two were holding on to this boy with orange hair and a blue uniform.

"Come on let's go back," one of them said to Carrot Top, "this isn't right."

"Shutup!" Carrot yelled. "Let go of me would ya?" Then to my surprise, he started dragging himself and the two boys clinging to him all the way to the front door.

"What! Kuwabara?"

I turned to look at Yusuke. 'So CT's name is Kuwabara. Hn, he's a stubborn thing ain't he?' I looked back to see Kuwabara trying to pull himself through the front door with his two friends still in tow.

"Damn you! You think you can just back down cause you're scared!" Both my eyebrows shot up at this. Kuwabara made his way to the altar in the house.

"Kuwabara, this place is for mourning," said one of his friends.

"I'm not gonna leave until he comes out here and let's me fight him."

"He can't do that." Kuwabara seemed to not hear or just ignore his friend cause then he started yelling at the altar.

"I'm gonna beat you down you punk! You hear me! Who do you think you are huh? Dirty punk. Who am I gonna fight now, huh? Who am I gonna fight?"

"Kuwabara, come on." The two boys were having a hard time restraining this overly tall 14 year old.

"You're supposed to be here," said Kuwabara with a shaky voice," for me." Then the tears came.

"Come on Kuwabara, let's go." His friends started dragging him back out and away from the house still bawling aloud. My heart crumbled to see both Keiko and Kuwabara grieving for their friend.

"Who would have guessed?" Yusuke whispered to himself. I started getting agitated. My eye started to twitch. 'This boy is more stupid than I thought! What do I have to do, bitch slap some sense into his overly gelled head?'

"Did you see those scums?" said a slimy voice that caused me to instantly hate the person without seeing him. I turned to see two adults.

"Just some losers Urameshi hung out with." 'Grrr, why that bastard.' "To bad that car wasn't big enough for them too." Said the other one with a squeaky voice.

"Now, now. We should be glad. After a life of being worthless Yusuke did something to give our school a good reputation," said Slimeball.

"Well between you and me Mr. Iwamoto, I'd say he probably saved that little kid on accident trying to knock him down to steal all his lunch money. "Heh," replied Mouse. I looked over to Yusuke and could see he was getting pissed off. I didn't blame him. 'Those guys are so lucky I'm not in my material form or I would beat the living hell out of those two jerkoffs.'

"I wouldn't be surprised by that Mr. Okashi," Slimeball said.

"Eh, even at my own wake they mock me. If I could only," growled out Yusuke. Then he started to reach for them when all of a sudden another hand caught the teacher's shoulders. Another man, who was shorter than the Slime and Mouse grabbed them and spun them around to face him. The two dipshits seemed nervous.

"What do you suppose is more disgraceful, that boy shouting out in misery or your stupid and idiotic words," he spat at the two. Yusuke looked like someone slapped him with Botan's oar.

"Takanaka?" questioned Yusuke.

I smirked. 'Yay! You go old dude! You tell those insensitive pricks!' I mentally cheered. It was then Mr. Takanaka left the two and went to sit on his knees and bow to a woman who was sitting with her back against the wall, then he turned to Yusuke's altar. He spoke aloud.

"At first I was surprised Yusuke, to hear you saved a kid at the cost of your own life. You've always acted more selfishly than that. Yusuke I don't know why I don't feel like speaking well of you." He bowed his head. "Why didn't you stay? You could have made something great out of yourself," he said trying to hold back his tears. Yusuke and I stood there watching him until a sniffling sound came from the woman on the wall. We turned.

"Yusuke," she whispered. My heart broke. She sounded so lost, and so heartbroken. This must have been his mother. She started bawling with her head on her knees. I couldn't hold back the tear that ran down my face to see this mother crying for her lost son.

"This way."

"Yes mom." Two more voices were heard yet again. I turned around and there was the little boy that Yusuke saved and his mother with him. They came up and bowed in front of his altar. The mother put her hands together and prayed. The little boy looked at his mom and then did the same thing. His mother than opened her eyes and turned to him.

"You should say something to honor him."

"Thank you for saving me and making faces." I couldn't help a tiny smile at the boy's words. While he did that, his mother went over to Yusuke's mother and bowed to her. Yusuke floated back up over the house and I followed him. We were both quiet, until I broke the silence.

"Why Yusuke?" I whispered. He turned to me with a confused look on his face.

"How could you say that you wanted to leave when you have so much here?" He turned away from me and sighed.

"They'll be better off without me here," he whispered back to me. I couldn't take it anymore; this stupid boy needed some sense knocked into him. I floated up until I was right in his face and grabbed him by the collar of his uniform. Then I smacked him upside the head.

"Don't you dare say that Yusuke Urameshi! Don't you fucking say that! Did you not see Keiko and Kuwabara cry for you! Did you not see Mr. Takanaka stand up for you! Did you not see your mother there, crying her heart out because her son was gone, taken away from her! Are you that fucking blind! You have people whom love and care for you! So don't give me that bullshit about 'they'll be better off without me'!"

* * *

**-Yusuke's Pov-**

All I could do was float there in shock. This tiny thing was yelling at me and she hit me, and damn can she hit hard. She would give a Keiko a run for her money. I also never thought I would hear her curse like that. When I first met Selina, she seemed like a sweet, quiet girl. I guess the saying about not judging a book by its cover was true. Who knew she was a spitfire too. But, why the hell did she care so much? She barely even knew me.

"Why do you care?"

She let go of me and then looked me straight in the eyes. It was a bit intimidating I'll admit.

"I may have not known you for very long Yusuke, but I consider you a friend, and I will not let you make the biggest mistake of your short life. When I first met you, I knew I had to help you. I know a good person when I see one, and even though you put up that I-can-kick-your-ass act, I know that deep inside you are a good person."

I had never had anyone to look after me; I had always taken care of myself so I didn't know what to think of her response. It was surprising to say the least. Almost everyone has thought of me as a lost cause, a rebel kid who had no future. Now this little female was kind of acting like an older sister to me even though she hadn't known me for even a day. She could be lying. I raised an eyebrow disbelievingly at her.

"How do I know your not lying?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I guess you really don't know if I'm lying or not, but I'll tell you this Yusuke, those that I consider friends I will look out for and protect. And if I was lying, why would I be here?" I looked into her eyes, trying to detect falseness, but there was none. She was sincere.

"Thanks Selina." I was surprised I could act so normal around her. She winked at me.

"Don't mention it kid."

"Hey," I growled at her," I'm not a kid!" She just laughed. "How old are you anyways?"

"I'm 17, turning 18 soon." Again, I was shocked.

"Whoa really?" She nodded. "But…you're tiny." She gave me a blank look, and then her eye started to twitch. I couldn't help but laugh aloud at the look on her face. She just sighed and shook her head.

"I'll pretend that was a comment." We both smiled.

"So, you gonna give your mediocre life another shot?" she said. I smirked and then shrugged.

"Might as well. Kuwabara did say he wanted to fight me. I can't turn down his challenge." She laughed but then got a mischievous glint in her eye. 'Uh oh.'

* * *

**-Selina's Pov-**

"Don't forget Keiko," I said with a smirk on my face. Yusuke turned red in the face.

"What about her?" he said as if he didn't care, but I could see through his facade. I smirked again.

"O please, I know you like her Yusuke." Before he could argue, I put my thumb and forefinger to my lips and gave a shrill whistle.

"You called?"

"AHHH! Shit, stop doing that! Do you want to give me a heart attack?" Yelled Yusuke when Botan just popped out of nowhere. Both she and I giggled.

"Have you made your decision Yusuke?" He looked at me and I gave him a smile and a nod. He nodded back and turned to Botan.

"Yeah Botan. I'll go along with your deal."

"I was hoping you would say that!" Exclaimed Botan. I hopped onto the back of Botan's oar.

"So what happens now?" said Yusuke.

"Now we go to see Prince Koenma. He will tell you the details." She said as she started floating away. Yusuke grabbed onto the back of the oar.

"Prince Who?" He said, but his words were lost as Botan zipped away to the nearest portal.

* * *

**Angel:** Ok, that was the first chapter. I know it wasn't that exciting but it will get better later. You'll learn more about Selina in later chapters. Also sorry if Yusuke was a little OC, I wasn't sure how to fully portray his character. If any of you have any comments on that please do tell. Stay tuned for the next chapter in FORBIDDEN LOVE. 


	3. Hail to the Prince of Pampers

Hello all! This is Angel. Here is Chapter 2 of Forbidden Love. Again, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own my plot and the characters that I made up. I will add a character bio for my OCs if people want them. O, and sorry for taking so long to type this chapter. I couldn't find the episodes and I have a real short-term memory. Heh But I finally found episode 2 so I was able to type this.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hail to the Prince of Pampers!**

**Selina POV**

The warm breeze blew threw my hair as we flew out of the portal and descended through the clouds. The purplish yellow landscape stretched out onto a flat plain that seemed to go on forever. It was only broken by the clear waters of a river.

"Whoa," exclaimed Yusuke as he held on to the back of Botan's oar. I smiled and turned to him.

"Welcome my good sir, to the Spirit World, where all beings not of the Living World reside."

"Damn, everything is so big." I nodded to him. He looked down below us.

"Is that the River Styx?"

"Well of course, and right up ahead is the Gateway of Decision and the palace of King Yama," responded Botan. Yusuke raised an eyebrow and looked at me. I just nodded in return.

"Yup, doesn't sound ominous at all does it?" He just gave me a blank stare and I laughed.

"Thanks, your support means a lot to me," he said in a dry tone.

"That's what I'm here for," I responded with a chuckle. We looked ahead as Botan sped up. A gigantic building appeared in our view. A Japanese palace. It was purple and red, and had gold trimming and golden roofs. We finally landed down on the ground and stood before a huge entranceway.

"Ah man, what a pad," whispered Yusuke.

"Just wait till you get inside," I told him.

"Botan here. I have a new arrival with me," Botan yelled at the door. Right after she said that the large doors slid open and we entered into the palace. The hallway leading from the entrance was dark and somewhat freaky looking. I was used to it so it didn't bother me. It seemed that was not the case with Yusuke.

"Ah! This place looks like a giant throat! Are you sure it's safe in here?"

"Yes it is. Stop whining," Botan replied. I couldn't help but snicker at his reaction. He turned a small glare to me.

"O come on Yusuke. I thought you were all big and tough?" I playfully mocked him.

"O heh heh you're real funny." I snorted and grabbed him by the sleeve.

"Come on Yusuke, suck it up." He just grumbled, put his hands in his pockets and followed Botan and me.

It was actually somewhat funny to watch him. He looked like he was a kid who just got his candy stolen. I had to give it to him; he had the mopey pout down pretty good. I inwardly laughed.

* * *

**Yusuke's POV **

'Hmm, I wonder what this King Yama looks like. If he's running an operation this big, he must be gigantic. Ugly too! How can I fight a guy like that? Of course I'll punch him in the nose, and then while he's stunned I'll go for his eyeballs.'

"I'll squeeze him till he's begging for mercy and see how he likes taking orders!"

**BAM**

I heard some laughing and came out of my thoughts. I had been so caught up in figuring out how to defeat Kind Yama that I didn't realize that Botan had stopped right in front of me. And now Selina was laughing her ass off.

"What in the world are you muttering about," said Botan.

"Me? O, nothing." Selina just started to laugh harder.

* * *

**Selina POV**

We had been walking down the corridor when I turned to see how Yusuke was holding up. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as his facial expression went from worry to smiling like a homicidal maniac. 'What the hell?' He didn't make it any better when he spoke aloud. I didn't know what he was talking about and probably didn't want to know what was going through the mind of a 14-year-old boy, but the way he said it was hilarious. Then he had to go and run into Botan.

"What in the world are you muttering about?"

"Me? O nothing." I laughed harder and Yusuke turned to glare at me. Having the warped sense of humor that I have, I couldn't help but comment.

"People could take that many different ways ya know," I said while trying to stop my laughing. I only succeeded in turning them into small giggles. He gave me a confused look.

"Take what the wrong way?"

"I'll squeeze him till he's begging for mercy and see how he likes taking orders." He gave me a look of terror.

"Shit I said that aloud!" I nodded at him and started giggling again.

"Stop laughing! I didn't mean it that way!"

"Sure you didn't"

"No, I swear…." His words were cut off as the door we appeared at opened. He turned to look at the entryway with apprehension. I just rolled my eyes at him and pushed his back to make him start walking.

As we entered the room, immediately many voices were heard yelling and phones ringing. It was like walking into the middle of a highway in traffic hour. Many colored bodies were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Yusuke and I followed Botan trying not to get run over and turned into road kill.

"What the hell? Is this like dead people stock exchange?" I turned to him as we walked.

"In a way, I suppose." He nodded then furrowed his eyebrows as he looked around the rooms.

"What are those things?"

"They're ogres." He turned to me with surprise.

"Ogres?!?!" I nodded to him and then pushed him in the back again to get him moving faster.

"Come on, hurry up. I'd like to get through this chaos with all my limbs intact."

"Huh?"

"The ogres aren't afraid to run you over if you're in their way." That got him to move faster.

We finally got to a pair of pink doors with gold on them. I breathed a sigh of relief. All that noise always made me agitated. The three of us waited in front of the door. Yusuke looked like he was going to pee his pants.

The door finally opened and we stepped over the threshold.

"Sir I've brought you the boy you requested to see," Botan announced. Yusuke started furiously looking around. I just shook my head at him and walked into the room past the bowing Botan and the panicking Yusuke. I went and plopped myself down on the side of a tall red desk that wasn't stacked high with paperwork. 'Damn paperwork!'

I just grumbled and turned my head towards the entrance. Yusuke was still looking around and Botan was still bowing.

"I'm right here." Yusuke stopped looking around and had a lost look on his face.

"Look down, yes there you go." Yusuke looked down and got a weird look on his face. I laughed. I didn't blame him; Koenma wasn't that much of an impressive sight. He looked around 2 or 3 years old, had brown eyes and brown hair tucked away under a ridiculously big hat with JR stamped on the front of it. He had a blue shirt and tan pants with a red sash. And to complete the picture, he had a white pacifier sticking out of his mouth.

"This is the guy that's in charge?" Questioned Yusuke.

"Welcome. How do you like my castle?" I couldn't help but snort at Koenma and his I'm-almighty-bow-down-and-worship-me tone. Botan straightened up and when she saw me already sitting on the desk she rolled her eyes. I just gave her a smug smile.

"Hey Koen, what's up?" I asked him as the little kid walked up to his desk and hopped on his big red chair. He looked at me.

"Hello Lina, I will explain that in a little bit. Get off my desk."

"God I feel so unloved." I made a fake sniffle. He just rolled his eyes at me, hopped up next to me on the desk, and ignored me. Yusuke looked from me to Botan to Koenma and back again. Botan spoke up.

"This is Yusuke Urameshi and he's honored to meet you." I raised an eyebrow. I seem to do that a lot. Yusuke just stood there. Botan smacked him in the chest.

"Hey, are you trying to make me look stupid! Tell him how honored you are!" Yusuke glared at her and then burst out laughing. Koenma look annoyed while Botan got a shocked look on her face, and I just sat there wishing I had some popcorn to go along with my show. Yusuke stopped laughing and turned to Botan.

"That's a good one Botan, but let's be serious ok?" Botan looked like she was going to die.

"Why would I lie about something like this you moron?" He laughed and pointed at Koenma who was still looking annoyed.

"Why would Spirit World be run by a toddler?"

"Don't point your finger at him! Selina stop laughing!" I tried really I did, well ok no I didn't. Yusuke was acting as if this was one big joke.

"And to think I was scared of the mighty King Yama." 'Haha he thinks Koenma is King Yama? Yeah right, and pigs can do the polka!' I burst out laughing this time. Everyone looked toward me.

"Yusuke this is not King Yama. Trust me, if you saw King Yama you would have pissed your pants and died of shock. This little squirt is Koenma, the son of King Yama."

"Thank you for that lovely introduction Selina," replied Koenma while giving me a dry glare. I just chuckled at him. He looked back at Yusuke who had sobered up a little bit.

"For your information, even though I appear to be a child I've been around at least 50 times longer than you have. So, watch your mouth when you speak to me."

"So it takes hundreds of years to move past a diaper." Yusuke started laughing again while Botan punched him. I snorted.

"Actually I'm proud to say that in addition to knowing the greatest secrets of the universe; I am also quite potty trained." 'O great here we go again with his arrogant talk.' I rolled my eyes at him.

"Now let's skip to the business shall we?" That definitely sobered up Yusuke. He had his nervous look back on. Koenma pulled something out of his pocket.

"Yusuke Urameshi, I present to you your ordeal." And out came a golden egg no bigger then my hand. My eyes bugged out. I knew what that was.

"My ordeal is a golden chicken egg?"

"Your ordeal will be what's inside of it, and I assure you it will not be a chicken. Hatch this egg and face what comes out."

"So, what's the trick? Do I do something to hatch it?"

"If that's what I think it is then no. All you have to do is keep it with you." I blurted out. Yusuke turned to me with confusion painting his face.

"What is it?"

"I'm pretty sure that's a Spirit Egg. Inside of it is a Spirit Beast, but what kind of Beast hatches depends on your character and the good or bad energy your soul gives off."

"Selina is correct. This is a Spirit Egg. The things you do and feel will change the Beast inside, for better or for worse. If as would be expected from your files, your spirit is wicked and cruel, then the Beast that hatches will be the same way. It will devour you and you'll be lost forever. This is what I'd imagine, to be a very painful experience. However, if the energy you emit is good and true, then so will be the Spirit Beast. It'll take care of you and guide you back into your living body. Of course if it sounds too risky you can opt out and remain as a ghost. The choice Yusuke Urameshi is yours." We all held our breath as Yusuke stared at the golden egg. He reached out his hand, hesitantly getting closer to the egg. All breath being held in the room was released when he finally took the egg from Koenma's outstretched hand.

"I'll take it." Botan and I cheered. Koenma nodded.

"Very well Yusuke. Now, Botan will escort you back to the Living World. Just remember what I said." Yusuke nodded then looked at me, then back to Koenma.

"Wait, what about Selina?"

"O yeah, what about me?" Hell I was still confused about Koenma and the whole situation, at least where it concerned me. Koenma turned to me and gave me a small mishievious smile. 'O shit, no I won't do it!'

"You Selina, have a report to write up."

"WHAT! No, I will not do your evil paperwork! Plus, there isn't anything for me to write a report on."

"On the contrary, the twins are back. You will go over their findings and report back to me." I groaned, not about the twins arrival but at the damn paperwork I had to write up. 'Ah! Stupid paperwork, burn burn burn!'

"However, when you are finished you will return to Botan and Yusuke." Yusuke and I grinned at one another, when all of a sudden.

**WHAM**

"We're alive!" Everyone turned to the ugly pink doors to see two bodies come walking in.

* * *

Who are the two new people in the damn ugly office? Will Selina ever burn the evil paperwork? Stay tuned to find out in Chapter 3 of Forbidden Love. Hope you enjoyed it! 


	4. The Twins

**Angel:** Hello again. Ok so it's gonna be a while before Hiei comes in because I'm starting from the very beginning, but worry not chickies he will come in around the 8th chapter I'm guessing, maybe sooner I don't know. Anyways here is the third chapter to Forbidden Love. Again, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I will tell you what characters are my creations when they appear in the chapters. So, for right now I only own Selina, Mariko, Ryo, Miwa, Takeo, Hunter, and the plot to my story. There will be references for Miwa, Takeo, and Hunter, but you won't meet Takeo or Hunter until later. Okay dokays, now time to read.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Twins**

"I live!" Koenma, Botan, Yusuke, and I turned to the pink entrance and watched as two people walked into the room. I just chuckled and rolled my eyes as the smaller of the two dropped to her knees and threw her arms up in the air in a praising pose. The other figure, which was a male, just rolled his eyes and kicked the female in the back so she'd fall on her face. An "eep" and then a whiny "owww" were heard from the currently floor-kissing female. I laughed and jumped off the desk to go over to her.

"A dramatic entrance as always I see." The female lifted her head and gave me a goofy grin. I grabbed her by the arms and pulled her off the floor. It wasn't easy mind you, because she was at least 7 inches taller than I was.

"Of course," she said proudly. The male, who was standing next to me snorted at her response.

"Mariko, you're such a Drama Queen."

"Look who's talking! You're just as bad as I am," retorted the now known Mariko. The male gave an exaggerated gasp and put a hand to his chest looking appalled.

"Me? Dramatic? Never," he said while he gave a mischievous grin. I chuckled at the two, but it was cut off as a lump, known as Mariko, threw herself at me.

"Lina! I've missed you so much! I haven't seen you in forever!" she wailed while choking the life out of me. I felt like one of those stress toys, you know the ones that look like aliens and when you squeeze them, their eyes pop out? Yeah, I bet I looked exactly like one at that moment. I was also hanging a few inches of the ground.

"Mariko…you and Ryo…have only been gone…for two weeks," I said between gasps.

"And it was too long to be away from my bestest friend in all of the 3 worlds!"

"Mari, you're going to kill your 'bestest friend' if you don't put her down." Ryo was smirking at us.

"Huh? O, sorry Lina." I was finally released from the hug of death and set back down on the ground. I took in sweet lungs full of air and glared at the laughing Ryo. A clearing of the throat was heard from behind the three of us. We all turned to see Koenma still sitting in his oversized chair annoyed, along with a grinning Botan. Yusuke on the other hand looked like he didn't know whether to laugh or gawk. I'm not surprised; I don't think he has ever seen anyone like Mariko and Ryo. Mariko was around 5'7" with light mocha skin, light green eyes, slit pupils, pointed ears, and varying shades of waist length purple hair. Ryo was around 5'11" with milk chocolate skin, amethyst eyes, slit pupils, pointed ears, and varying shades of short spiked green hair. They were twins that much was obvious, but they didn't look like your typical humans. That's probably because they weren't human at all, but Python Demons. However, Yusuke didn't know about demons so he didn't need to know that little fact.

"IF you three are done, I would like to get back to business," said an irked toddler.

"Yeah, yeah, keep your Huggies on Koen," I said while rolling my eyes and giving Ryo a quick punch in the arm for laughing at us. I then made my way back to stand next to Yusuke, Ryo and Mariko following to stand besides me. Yusuke turned to face us with question marks painted all over his face.

"Okay...I'm lost. Who the hell are they?" I was about to introduce them but Koenma beat me to it. He cleared his throat.

"Yusuke, meet the twins, Mariko and Ryo Nishikihebi. They work for me. Twins meet Yusuke Urameshi." I rolled my eyes. I seem to like doing that. Mari waved animatedly with a big grin on her face.

"Hey what's up? It's nice to meet you! Please call me Mari!" Her brother just nodded to Yusuke. Yusuke nodded back to them.

"Uh…it's nice to meet you to."

"Alright, enough chit chat, Botan and Yusuke have to get back to the Living World and you three," he said while pointing at Ryo, Mari, and me," have a nice report to write up." All three of us groaned, while the little pacifier-sucking monkey just smirked at our pain.

"Come on you guys, it's not that bad," said an ever chipper Botan.

"You try writing one, and then come back to us and say it to our faces," I said with a dry look. She shook her head at me and then turned to Koenma.

"Ready for a portal, Sir."

"Ah right." Koenma pushed a little button and lo and behold, the big vortex of pretty colors popped up a couple of feet away from us. Botan turned to Yusuke.

"Ready Yusuke?"

"Yeah, I guess so." He turned to me.

"Catch ya later."

"See ya soon Yusuke! Don't drive Botan crazy," I said with a big grin and a wave. He snorted at my response.

"She's the one who will be driving me crazy."

"Hey I take offense to that!" I chuckled as Botan and Yusuke finally left through the portal. After they left, Ryo spoke up.

"Hey who was that kid?"

"Selina can explain it to you on your way to the library," replied a smug Koenma. Mariko groaned and Ryo and I glared at the tiny prince. We all started to leave when I turned back to Koenma giving him a suspicious look.

"Koenma, I know you're up to something. It's not like you to just give someone a chance to come back to life. What's going to happen to Yusuke?" He just sighed and shook his head.

"I truly don't know what his future holds, but there is something…different…about that boy." I mirrored his sigh, nodded, and then turned to exit with the twins who were waiting for me at the exit to the left of Koenma's desk. We went through the sliding door and walked into a much homier corridor than the one Yusuke, Botan, and I walked through. The carpet was a light cream color. The walls were a dark purple with gold crown molding. We were headed to my living quarters, which were some way off from Koenma's office.

My living area was made when King Yama, also known as King Enma, took me in when I was a baby. My quarters consisted of a series of connecting rooms. First, you entered into the living room. Then to the right was the kitchen and dining room. To the left of the living room was my own private little library and workroom. That's where the twins and I usually did the reports. If you traveled forward from the living room, you would come to a hallway, and there were two sets of doors on the left and the right. Why might I have four rooms one may ask? Well, when I was still a child I had a type of governess who lived in my quarters with me. She looked after me and taught me everything educational-wise. Miwa-sama was like the mother I didn't have. Unfortunately, she died a couple of years ago while on a mission for King Yama. She was one of his top spies.

There was also my guardian who would sometimes stay in my quarters; however, he couldn't live there because he had his own temple to look after. Moreover, he never liked staying in such fortified dwellings, such as the palace. Takeo-sensei taught me everything fighting-wise. Years later when I was older, a small room was made for me in my guardian's temple so that I could stay for long periods to train with him. Now, since I am older he doesn't stay here very much anymore so the rooms are mostly for guests like the twins or Hunter.

"Well are you going to tell us what happened?" I looked over to see an impatient Ryo with his arms folded over his chest. I nodded and began to tell them of what occurred since Botan first came to see me at Takeo-sensei's temple. It took us a couple of minutes or so, to finally reach my living area, and by the time we got there, I was done telling them what happened. I breathed a sigh of relaxation at finally being able to return here. My living room had black carpeting and dark blue walls. There was a stereo, some shelves filled with little antiques and what not, paintings and photos on the walls, two white couches, a TV, a PS2 and an X-Box (gotta love videogames), and a closet that had miscellaneous stuff in it. The library reminded me off some old Victorian libraries I had seen in books, except with different coloring. The carpet was a dark royal blue and the walls along with my desk, bookcase, and coffee table were all cherry wood. I loved to collect artwork and statues so the room had a few of those as well. The library had a large bookshelf, (obviously that's why it's called a library), a desk, a computer, a black sofa, a lounge chair, and a coffee table.

"Well, it seems like you have been busy Lina," said Mari with her ever-present smile.

"You have no idea."

"Well we might as well get this damn report done. Mari and I have found out some interesting information," said Ryo. We all sat down around the desk as he and Mari proceeded to tell me of their findings. After that, we took out all the paperwork that needed to be filled in and got to work on it. I couldn't help but feel a shiver of uneasiness when I remembered one of the things they said they had found out.

"So, the City of Ghosts and Apparitions has been deserted?"

"Well no, not deserted, but it looks like everyone is in hiding or maybe preparing for something," said Mariko. She sighed.

"I don't like it." Ryo and I nodded.

"Yeah, me either. I wonder what they could be planning."

* * *

**Angel:** Sorry that not a lot happened, but the next chapter will be much longer. Hope you liked Chapter 3 of Forbidden Love. Please review, and tell me if you want character bios or not. 


	5. The Almost Heart Attack

**Hey everyone! This is the 4th chapter! Sorry it took me so long to post it. More chapters will be coming out soon!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Almost Heart Attack**

Kami only knew how long it took Ryo, Mariko, and I to finish that evil report. Currently we were sprawled out all over the floor and couch. I was laying on the ground watching as all the letters flew by in my vision and feeling like there were little dwarves hacking away at my brain with pick-axes. I groaned and then sat up putting a hand to my head. I looked around and saw Mariko lying on the ground not to far away from me and Ryo draped over the couch's back. I shook my head and then pulled myself up to my feet.

"Come on guys we have to go give the report to Koenma now." All I got in response were two groans.

"You guys I'm serious, the faster we get this turned into Koenma, the faster you guys can go nap."

"Ugh, nuh uh, I'm quite comfortable RIGHT here," said a whining Mari. I gave an irritated growl, went over to her, and yanked her to her feet. She just started grumbling. I then went over to Ryo to see him with his eyes closed, pretending to be asleep. I smirked as an evil idea came to mind. I slowly walked up to his "sleeping" form, grabbed his arms, and pulled him off the backside of the couch. He landed hard on the ground.

"OW! Selina what the hell?!?!" I rolled my eyes and went to get the paperwork.

"Come on slackers, get to it. I want to see how Yusuke is doing." I stopped in my tracks as I just realized what I said as Mari and Ryo started snickering. 'Ah damn, I'm starting to sound like Genkai.' I shook my head at myself.

I finally got them out of my quarters and walking down the hall towards Koenma's office. All three of us were lugging our bodies by the time we got there. The twins were tired because they just got back from a mission, and I hadn't had any sleep for more than 24 hours. Koenma just raised a little eyebrow as he saw us come trudging into his office. Mari and Ryo just dropped on the ground while I walked up to Koenma and threw the report down on his desk.

"Here is your stupid report," I grumbled to him.

"Took you long enough," he said. Ryo was up in an instant. His amethyst eyes were glowing as he stalked up to Koen's desk.

"Took us long enough! Why you little…" My arm flew out to stop him from advancing towards the tiny prince.

"Ryo, don't. It's not worth it." He just growled and flopped back on the floor near my feet. I couldn't help but smile and shake my head at my friend's antics. Turning my head to Koenma I asked the question I had been burning to ask.

"How is Yusuke doing?" He sighed and looked down, trying to hide his face from me. I started panicking.

"What is it? He's alright, right?"

"Well, he destroyed his spirit egg."

"HE DID WHAT!? HOW THE HELL CAN HE BREAK HIS SPIRIT EGG?!" I yelled. Under me, Ryo jumped a few feet off the ground. Mariko was just snoring away on the floor.

"Holy shit Li, keep it down," said Ryo while massaging his ear," I think you just blew out my eardrum." I ignored him and stared straight at Koenma, whose eyes were wider than a plate at the volume in my voice.

"Calm down Selina," he said," let me explain."

Therefore, he explained to me how Yusuke got in touch with Keiko through Kuwabara and how his mom found his body alive. Then Yusuke's house caught on fire and Keiko ran in to save his body. She was trapped in the house and Yusuke had a choice to make, save Keiko by using his egg or letting her and his body die. Of course, he threw the egg.

"So that's it? He doesn't get a second chance?"

"Well no, I gave him another egg," he said smirking. My jaw dropped.

"You just gave me a freaking heart attack for nothing!" I growled at him. He just chuckled, and then turned to the sleeping Ryo and Mari, who were still on the floor.

"Now that you know about Yusuke, we need to discuss this report." I just sighed and shook my head. 'He's impossible.'

* * *

Koenma was concerned about the report and I don't blame him, we all were. After that was done Mari and Ryo were released, and were allowed to leave. Koenma and I then left to check on Yusuke who was told by Koenma that the only way for him to return to his body was for someone close to him to kiss the lips of his corporeal body. It was between Yusuke's mom Atsuko, Keiko, or Kuwabara. I felt bad for him when he had to send a dream to Kuwabara of them kissing. I then had another heart attack when Keiko almost didn't make it in time to kiss Yusuke before midnight. Nevertheless, when he awoke and Keiko threw her arms around him both Botan and I couldn't help but 'awww' at them, however she was crying and I was just smiling like an idiot. 

"She barely made it," said a sniffling Botan. I nodded.

"I swear that kid is going to lead me to an early grave," I said holding a hand to my heart.

"Well, I guess this case is over." Botan's words slapped me in the face. My head dropped down to my chest. I wouldn't be able to hang with my cool younger friend anymore.

"So, that's it? We just leave him to live his life now?" I turned to Koenma.

"Don't be crazy Selina. This boy's case is only beginning. The real ordeal will be much harder. Let's see how Yusuke fairs when he's not floating in the sky." Botan and I gave each other confused looks.

"What do you mean Koenma?" I said. The toddler turned to me and just smirked.

"You'll see."

* * *

**Angel: This chapter was somewhat short and I sort of fast-forwarded through some parts because I want to start getting to the actual action! I'm going to post the next chapter today as well so don't worry. I'm trying to make up for not posting in a while. Oh, and you'll find out more about Hunter and Takeo later in the story!**


	6. New Spirit Detectives

**Hey everyone, Angel here. I give to you…chapter 5 of Forbidden Love. I usually don't have much to say so if there is anything important going on I'll inform you at the end of every chapter. Okay dokays? **

**

* * *

Chapter 5 New Spirit Detectives**

* * *

**Selina's POV **

It had been a couple of days since Yusuke returned from the dead and what had I done? Absolutely nothing. I was bored out of my mind, but Koenma said that he wanted me to stay close because he would be calling on me soon. I was lying on my blue and silver bed on my back, and my head was hanging over the side. I was still trying to figure out what Koenma was up to. 'What could he be planning with Yusuke?' I sighed. 'Who knows with that overgrown baby.' I growled out of irritation.

"I just wish that I could do something!"

Ding. Ding.

"Huh?" 'Someone's at the door? Oh well, ask and you shall receive, right?' I got up off my bed and jogged out of my room, down the hallway, and into the living room where the front door was. Upon opening it, I saw a familiar blue face.

"Hey George, what's up?" I smiled at the blonde haired, blue skinned ogre.

"Hello Miss Selina, Prince Koenma asked me to come and bring you to his office."

"Finally he calls on me. I thought I was gonna die!" I smirked at the ogre. "Hold on, let me get changed and then I'll go." I waved him in and he went to sit on the couch as I ran back to my room. I was currently in black tight shorts and a gray sports bra. I usually wore something like that when I was lounging around or training. However, Koenma would not think it was professional enough. I stuck my tongue out at the thought of that.

I finally reached my wardrobe and pulled out a pair of light blue tight jeans and a long black tank-top. I also put on my silver dragon pendant. It was my favorite necklace! I looked at myself in the mirror. 'Eh, that's professional enough for me.' I gathered George and we made our way to the toddler's office.

As George and I entered, the first thing that caught my eye was what Botan was wearing. It looked like a purple gypsy fortune teller's costume. I arched an eyebrow at her.

"What's with the gypsy attire? If I had known it was Halloween I would have worn my black cat costume." Botan laughed.

"Silly it's not for Halloween, we're going to the Human World!" I looked at Koenma for confirmation. He nodded his head.

"Yes, Botan is correct. I want you and her to go the Spirit World in your corporeal forms and find Yusuke."

"Awesome! Sounds good to me," I said smiling at the fact I would see my punk friend again.

"I want to make him a Spirit Detective." My jaw literally made a dent in the tiled floor.

"What!" I was just gaping at him. The last Spirit Detective had sort of gone postal, and I knew he was thinking about getting another one, but I didn't know he would choose one so young.

"And, I want you to be one to. That way you can help Yusuke out." I just stared at him. Then, I shook my head.

"But, he's so young."

"I know, but he has potential. And, it's best if we start him out when he's younger." I nodded.

"And you want me to be one too?" He nodded. I sighed. 'Well, at least I can protect him and make sure he doesn't kill himself,' I thought with a shrug.

"Alright, fine. I'll be a Spirit Detective too." Koenma smiled behind his pacifier.

"That's good that you agreed so readily. If you hadn't, you would have been forced to anyways." My response to that was a dry glare. Botan giggled behind me.

"Yay Selina! You're a Spirit Detective!" I gave her a weak smile. "Come on let's go get Yusuke." I nodded and Koenma made a portal for us. As we stepped through it, one thought rang through my mind.

'My life just got a whole lot more complicated…crap.'

* * *

**Yusuke's POV **

I walked past those two thugs and chuckled. I couldn't believe it! I was alive, and it was great! Life just couldn't get any better.

"Pst, this way." 'Huh?' I looked around for the whisper and turned to an alley way that was on my right.

"Yes, over here. Do you have a minute?" I saw two figures. One was in a purple cloak type thing with only her eyes showing. 'Must be a fortune teller,' I thought. Next to her was a smaller figure standing against the wall cloaked in black.

"Who me?" I pointed to myself.

"Indeed," said the fortune teller.

"Alright," I said and walked over to sit on a wooden crate in front of the lady in purple. The black cloaked one didn't move an inch. It was kind of creepy. As I looked on the table I saw a crystal ball on a small purple pillow. All of a sudden it began to glow as the lady waved her hands over it. My attention was brought away from it when the fortune teller started talking.

"You are born under the influence of an unusual star. Your life energy is somehow different than other people." I smirked.

"You don't say?" 'Maybe I should tell her I've been dead for a couple of weeks. That would probably throw her.'

"No it wouldn't. You have a mission to accomplish young man." I just sat there dumbfounded.

"Hmm?" 'Okay, that's enough creepiness for one day.' I got up and started to leave the alleyway.

"Where are you going? I'm not finished," said the fortune teller. I smirked and put on my sunglasses.

"Sorry but no missions for me," I said turning to her," all I'm doing now is some good old R&R." Then I left.

* * *

**No One's POV **

"Well…that went well," said the black cloaked figure. The one in purple sighed.

"He is so stubborn."

"I'll follow him." The cloak was thrown off only to reveal a small figure in light blue jeans, a dark green sweatshirt, black sunglasses, fair skin, and ash blonde hair in a ponytail.

* * *

**Yusuke's POV **

I kept walking down the street forgetting about the two weird people and came to a familiar café called the Coffee House. Two guys in dark blue uniforms came out of the café.

"All of those guys are from Rugafugi Junior High," said one of them.

"Yeah, they come here all the time now," said the other one.

"I hear they're trying to take over the turf from Kuwabara."

"No way! Man we better get out of here."

"If only Yusuke Urameshi was still alive." I smirked and entered the café. I casually walked over to a table near the back. A group of guys were staring at me as I walked in. 'These guys are definitely from Rugafugi. I see they've been taking advantage of things while I've been gone. Nice of them.' I sat down and ordered some tea. I was reading a magazine while keeping an eye on the group. The sound of the bell above the door sounded as someone else came in. I looked up and saw a short girl in jeans, a sweatshirt, and sunglasses. She seemed familiar. I was surprised when she came and sat down right across from me. She didn't say anything, just sat there.

"Uh, hi," I said. The girl smiled.

"Hello." That was all she said. I furrowed my eyebrows behind my sunglasses.

"Um, who are you and what do you want?" The girl's smile turned into a smirk.

"I'm hurt Yusuke that you don't remember me," she said while removing her sunglasses revealing light grayish blue eyes. I chuckled, hiding my surprise.

"Selina? What are you doing here?" She lightly laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I was in town and thought I'd get some coffee." I smirked back at her.

"Yeah sure." She didn't say anymore on that, but then motioned with her eyes over a couple of tables.

"Who are they?" She said, putting her sunglasses back on.

"Some thugs from Rugafugi Junior High. It seems they've tried taking over this turf." She nodded. I looked back over at them.

"From the way they're sitting four-eyes is probably the ringleader," I said, but then pushed down my sunglasses when I saw something weird. 'What the hell that guy has horns! That's not normal.' I looked back over to Selina to see her watching me carefully.

"What?" I said.

"So you can see them?"

"See what?"

"Judging by your reaction you saw his horns." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"You mean they're really there." She nodded.

"Yeah…" She was cut off by one of the thugs starting to speak. We both stopped to listen.

"Hey Kuwabara is later than usual," said dufus number one.

"Yeah, maybe he's not gonna come after all," said dufus number two.

"What makes you so sure he's gonna follow your orders Sakamoto," said dufus one to the ringleader.

"Simple my boys, I'm playing with a loaded deck. And as evidence of his great loyalty I'm having him steal a comic book from the most guarded store in town and brought to me." Selina and I looked at each other. I shook my head at her.

"Kuwabara wouldn't steal. It's against his honor code." She nodded.

"Yeah I couldn't see him stealing anything either." Our attention was turned to the entrance as the ding of the bell sounded someone's arrival. It was Kuwabara and his three friends. Kuwabara had a paper bag under one arm. He walked up to Sakamoto's table.

"Eikichi, Eikichi, where are you?" he said.

"She's safe, here with me. Now let's see what you got there," said Sakamoto. Kuwabara grabbed the stuff out of the bag and threw it on the table. I'm shocked to say it was the comic books.

"There, I got you several kinds. I didn't know what you liked," said Kuwabara. Sakamoto just glared at the table and then turned his gaze up to Kuwabara.

"Well, isn't that interesting Kuwabara." Said guy looked really nervous. "Didn't know they gave receipts for stealing." Sakamoto crumpled up the paper in his hand.

"What difference does it make? I got you the comic books. Now gimme Eikichi!"

"Fool, you've missed the point entirely. I was trying to teach you the thrill of stealing things. This is not what we agreed upon. Now apologize. You heard me. Get on your knees and apologize for being wrong," said a grinning Sakamoto.

"What! Never!" said one of Kuwabara's friends.

"Don't push it Sakamoto," said another. Kuwabara's hand shot out to stop them from advancing.

"Quiet!" said a trembling Kuwabara. He then got down on his hands and knees while one of his friends said," Kuwabara don't." He was ignored.

"I'm sorry Sakamoto. I was wrong."

"What's that, you were mumbling," said dufus one.

"I'm sorry I was wrong," yelled Kuwabara. The group erupted into laughter. 'Whoa, this Eikichi girl must be special for him to sink that low,' I thought.

"You're pathetic."

"You might as well give us your backbone too."

"I just can't believe you're doing all that for a retarded fuzz ball," said another of the dumbasses while he pulled a brown and white cat out of a paper bag.

"Meow." Kuwabara freaked.

"Ahh, Eikichi!"

* * *

**Selina POV **

Yusuke sweatdropped on the seat, and I couldn't believe those bastards. 'The poor cat.'

"Please don't hurt her. I'll do anything you want me to do!" Kuwabara begged. 'Alright this is just pissing me off!'

"How did such a pathetic loser become boss on this turf?" asked dufus one. Kuwabara's friends came to the rescue.

"Hey who you callin a pathetic loser!"

"Kuwabara would knock your teeth out if you'd fight him like a man."

"It's wrong, playing off of Kuwabara's love for kittens."

"You want her?" said dufus three while waving poor Eikichi. The slimeball Sakamoto responded to Kuwabara's pain.

"You're mad. Then why don't you do something terrible. I think you'll find it fun if you do it once or twice. It gives you a thrill like no other." 'That sick asshole.' I started to rise from my seat but Yusuke's hand stopped me. I turned to him and he shook his head.

"Boss sure has gotten weird these past couple weeks, but you gotta admit he sure is gettin the job done. At this rate we'll rule the whole city soon," said dufus four. I snorted. 'That's probably due to the bug in his brain.'

"Yeah, Kuwabara's a cinch. I'm just glad that other guy got hit by a car," said dufus four. Sakamoto laughed.

"Well let's not dwell on dead people. Terrorizing the living is much more entertaining." Sakamoto's group and Kuwabara's group left the café with me and Yusuke following behind them. We came to an empty grass lot with some garbage lying around.

"Just tell me what you want Sakamoto, I don't care what. As long as you give me Eikichi," said Kuwa.

"Good this will be your last order. Hit your three friends."

"What!"

"They've been staring at me ever since we met. I think it's very rude, so hit them until I say stop." Kuwabara gritted his teeth. "Now hit them!" Kuwabara trembled in rage.

"No! I can never do that to them."

"Fine," said Sakamoto and then he turned to the guy holding Eikichi," do it!" I gasped as the guy broke a glass bottle and held up the sharp end to the struggling cat.

"Eikichi!"

"Hit them or say goodbye to your cat!" I turned to Yusuke.

"Yusuke we have to do something!" I whispered to him.

"Just wait, not yet." I growled and turned back to the scene.

"Hit us Kuwabara, we can take it."

"We'll just act like it's Sakamoto hitting us and we'll get him back."

"That's right, we owe you one anyways." 'He's got some really loyal friends. They're ok, for humans.'

"No! That goes against my code."

"Alright now we crash this party," whispered Yusuke. I smirked.

"You heard him, kill the cat!" said Sakamoto. Yusuke and I flew into action. He ran up to the guy with Eikichi and him punched him across the face. Eikichi flew out of his hands and I jumped and caught the kitty. I landed in a crouch next to Yusuke with the cat in my arms.

"Where'd they come from?" asked dufus one.

"Who the hell are they?" asked another dufus. We faced the crowd and Yusuke removed his sunglasses.

"Hi." I smirked at the reactions from the guys at seeing his face. Then I removed my own.

"It's, it's that guy, it's Yusuke Urameshi," said a trembling dufus two.

"Yeah, but who's the babe?" I glared at the dumbass who spoke those words.

"Yusuke? You've really come back from the dead!" said Kuwabara. Yusuke started walking to the two groups.

"That's right, and I'm in the mood for a relaxing throwdown." Yusuke ran at the group and I just hopped on top of a wooden crate with Eikichi to watch the show. Yusuke ran up to one guy and side-kicked him in the stomach, sending him to the ground. Kuwabara and company joined the fray as the fighting erupted. Kuwabara started repeatedly punching in this one guy's face, but was then grabbed around the middle by another. He was saved by Yusuke kicking him the head, sending him out cold. I hopped off the crate. It was then I saw Sakamoto trying to run off.

"Yusuke!" He turned to me and I pointed to Sakamoto. He nodded and raced after him. I ran over to Kuwabara.

"Here, take her," I said while giving Kuwa his cat back.

"Uh thanks, but who are you?"

"Later!" I yelled while running out of the lot after Yusuke and the creep. I caught up to Yusuke.

"Hey come to join the party," he smirked at me.

"Dude, I am the party," I laughed at him and then ran past him closer to Sakamoto. 'Just a little bit more…there gotcha!' I pounced on Sakamoto and sent us sliding along the ground. We ended up under a bridge/tunnel. I grabbed one of his arms and pulled it behind his back while pinning him to the ground on his stomach. He groaned.

"Thought you could escape us, I don't think so!" I smirked at the form beneath me. Yusuke caught up to us. He gave me a thumbs up.

"Nice one."

"Thanks." He motioned me to get off of Sakamoto, so I stood up next to Yusuke. Sakamoto stumbled to his feet.

"Ya know I think you're right," said Yusuke. Sakamoto tried to run but Yusuke grabbed him by the collar, then sent a bone shattering punch to his face. 'Ouch,' I thought,' he'll definitely feel that in the morning.' He fell on the ground out cold. "I didn't want to talk to you either. You're an embarrassment, and what's with the little horns huh?" All of a sudden a little gray creature with purple hair crawled out of Sakamoto's mouth. I tensed. Yusuke crouched down.

"Whoa what is that thing?"

"It's a demon," I said. He turned to me, with a (what the hell) look.

"What!" came the little screech of the gray bug. He started to glow.

"Yusuke catch him!" The tiny demon tried darting away but got caught in the hand of Yusuke. It screamed.

"Get your filthy hands off me. Don't you know humans can't see me. And they certainly can't pick me up out of the air! You're breaking the rules!" I snorted at the little demon.

"What would you know about rules thief," I said to the demon. He caught my eye and I glared at him. He screamed again and tried squirming out of Yusuke's grasp.

"You're sure this is a demon?" Yusuke asked me. I nodded.

"Ah, he even speaks my language," screeched the demon.

"His name is Giaki," said a voice. We turned to see a figure dressed in purple.

"He's a ruthless criminal, wanted for 5 previous convictions in the Spirit World. He burrows into the evil portion of a human's soul and makes them do his bidding."

"Hey you're the fortune teller from the alley?" asked Yusuke.

"Yes, and you've proven to be the one we're looking for. Giaki's very hard to find once he has entered a human. We've been tracking him for weeks, but your instincts helped you catch the criminal before you knew the crime." I was trying not to bust out laughing. Botan was trying to sound all mystical and mysterious. It was hilarious.

"My instincts?" Yusuke asked. The purple figure pointed to Yusuke.

"You have all that is required to be Detective of the Spirit World."

"That's a fancy title." I snorted at Yusuke's response. "What do they do?"

"You'll learn soon enough Yusuke, the appointment is mandatory."

"Whoa! Slow down! How the hell do you know my name?"

"Don't get fussy, I hope you know mine too," said Botan as she took off her cloak and returned to her preppy voice. I laughed as Yusuke got the (oh shit) look on his face.

"Botan it's you!"

"There see, I knew you'd remember me." He turned to me.

"You knew?" He pointed a finger accusingly at me. I just nodded.

"Of course." I smirked.

"Ah! You were the one in the black cloak!" I chuckled. He looked between Botan and I.

"Eh, am I in trouble?"

"Yusuke Urameshi." A voice was heard outside of the tunnel/bridge. We ran outside to see Koenma projected in the sky.

"Once again you have surprised me. Beginner's luck I'm sure, but alas you passed your test and since the situation is rather desperate right now I'm going to commission you. You are, for the moment, the Spirit Detective of Earth, and no it's not just a fancy title. You'll get cool powers. I've come up with them myself. As the need arises Botan will supply you with information on your cases. They won't be easy, but you won't be alone. Selina is also now a Spirit Detective of Earth and will help you. I hope you're ready." He faded away. I grumbled. 'They are desperate! What the hell! I was never told anything about that!'

"Wait!" Yusuke yelled to the sky. I turned to see Botan grabbing Giaki out of Yusuke's hand.

"I'll take this guy back to Spirit World. Better get a good nights rest for tomorrow." She hopped on her oar and started taking off.

"Whoa hold on, what about me Botan!" I yelled.

"You're to stay with Yusuke. You both are partners now and it'll be easier to find you two if you stay together."

"What!" both Yusuke and I screamed.

"Botan I was never told that I had to stay in the Human World! What about my stuff!" I growled at her.

"Koenma bought you an apartment right next to Yusuke's. I'll come by tomorrow and take you back to pack your stuff!" she yelled as she flew away.

It was silent for a moment. Yusuke turned to look at me, but I just had my arms crossed and my eye was twitching. Then I turned up towards the sky.

"KOENMA YOU BASTARD! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" I yelled, flashing the sky a not so nice gesture. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned. Yusuke shrugged.

"Well at least we'll be neighbors." I just sighed and growled under my breath.

"Alright, well you might as well show me where the building is, because I have no idea." He laughed and gave me a pat on the head.

"Don't worry I'll take care of you." I growled.

"What the hell! I'm not a pet!" I yelled chasing after the now running Yusuke.

* * *

**No One's POV **

Koenma sat in his red comfy chair watching his large TV on the left wall, as the new Spirit Detectives chased each other home. He sighed.

'Selina, Yusuke, there will be many challenges in your futures that you will have to overcome. They will not only test you physically and mentally, but emotionally as well. What happens in the end, only time can tell.'

* * *

**Angel: YAY chapter 5 is DONE!!! The next one will be out in less than 2 weeks. I'm going to the Yosemite with my mom, sister, uncle, his wife, and maybe my grandparents, so I'll be away for a while. Whoo Hoo camping rocks!!!!...eh except for the bugs…bleh. I also want to thank those who have read this story. It makes me happy when I write stories, but I also love to share my stories in hopes I can make someone else happy as well! I hope everyone is having a B-E-A-UTIFUL SUMMER! **


	7. Stolen

* * *

**Chapter 6: Stolen**

* * *

Botan had come to pick me up early this morning to return to Spirit World so I could pack my belongings. I still wasn't happy with Koenma for leaving me in the Ningenkai, and I let him know that when I arrived. However, I have to hand it to the toddler. My apartment wasn't that bad. It had two bedrooms and one bath. Koenma must have refurbished it, because it was already filled with furniture, electronics, utensils, and food when I got there. I had left a note with Atsuko to give to Yusuke when he awoke. I couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of meeting Atsuko Urameshi. It would definitely be a first impression I would not forget.

* * *

After yelling and chasing after Yusuke for a while, we slowed down to walk as he led me to the apartments. We chatted and joked the rest of the way there. 

"Well, there it is. Home sweet home," said Yusuke while pointing to a tall apartment building. It was a pale green and white and was four stories tall.

"Which floor are you on?"

"Eh, the top." I laughed at his sulking figure.

"Sweet! We're at the very top!"

"Yeah, but all the stairs get annoying real quick," grumbled Yusuke. I laughed again and poked him in the side.

"Ah c'mon Yusuke, look at it this way, at least you get exercise and keep off the fat!"

"Fat!" yelled an indignant boy. I raised an eyebrow as he pulled up his shirt and started poking his own stomach. "Do you see any fat here? This is all muscle!" he said while puffing out his chest in pride. I started bursting out laughing uncontrollably, and his pride deflated.

"Hey! What are you laughing at?" I pulled Yusuke's shirt down and chuckled at his childish pout.

"I'm laughing at you," I said. He just grunted and I smiled.

"You're toned for your age, I'll give you that," I said while smirking at his grin and watching his ego inflate," but I've seen better." And pop went the ego balloon. I chuckled and started making my way up the stairs to the top floor of the apartment.

**405 **was platted in gold on a white door.

"Well this is my apartment, but which one is yours," said Yusuke. I looked to the right at 406, and then to the left at 404. I glared at the door as Yusuke started snickering next to me. There was a piece of paper taped to the door and it read:

_WELCOME HOME SELINA!_

_BE READY TOMORROW AT 4, _

_AND YES I MEAN IN THE MORNING_

_SO GET YOUR ASS UP!_

I growled and ripped the paper off the door. Yusuke was laughing aloud now. I shook my head at him, then crouched down and lifted up the black doormat that had a white 404 on it.

"What are you doing?" I stood up and showed him the key.

"Ah, that would be important." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ya think," I replied sarcastically. He smirked and followed me as I opened the door and entered into the apartment. We took off our shoes and went to look around. It wasn't bad. It had white walls and chestnut hardwood floors in the main rooms, and black carpet and light blue walls in the bedrooms. 'At least he got my room right,' I mentally grumbled. It was already furnished, and overall I couldn't complain. Yusuke had left my side some time ago and I went off in search of him. I rolled my eyes to see him digging around in my refrigerator. 'Of course he would go right for the food,' I shook my head,' boys.'

"Find anything interesting?" I called to him. Bam!

"Shit!" I snorted.

"You alright?" He tried to glare at me and stood up from bending over inside the fridge while rubbing a spot on his head. I smirked at his expression, because his glare looked more like a pout.

"That wasn't funny Selina," he said in a dry tone.

"I wasn't laughing Yusuke," I retorted, not being able to control a large grin. "So did Koenma leave me any food, or do I have to go grocery shopping?" He turned back to look in the fridge and bent down again to grab something. I caught the flying soda pop as Yusuke closed the refrigerator door.

"Yeah! You have everything in there! I'm so staying over here." I laughed and lifted my pop up in the air to him as a salute.

"Well, since it's not my money I'm using for groceries, then I say knock yourself out." He smirked. I sighed, opened up my soda, and took a gulp of the bubbly goodness.

"There's only a couple things missing that Poopy Pants forgot to bring."

"What's that?" questioned Yusuke snickering at my nickname for the little prince.

"My videogames! I can't live without them!" I wailed pathetically. Yusuke snorted at me.

"That's no problem," he said waving his hand," I've got plenty. You can come over and play them." I grinned and whooped.

"Let's go then, I want to see what you have," I said in excitement. I hadn't played in a while and had been dying to get my hand on a controller. Yusuke laughed.

"Alright, let's go!"

We left my apartment after we finished chugging down our sodas and then went next door to his. He opened up the door and we walked in.

"Mom! I'm home!" yelled Yusuke. I walked inside the apartment, which looked a lot like mine, except mine was a lot cleaner. I could smell stale smoke from a cigarette, and I heard some voices, which meant the TV had to be on.

"I'm in the front room!" A woman's voice yelled from somewhere down the hallway. I followed Yusuke into a large room that must have been his living room because there were some couches, a coffee table, and a TV. Yusuke's mom, Atsuko, stood up from the couch. She looked the same as the last time I saw her, except the tear stains were gone and replaced with glazed eyes, rosy cheeks, and a huge grin.

"Yusuke! You're home!" Yusuke's eyes got big as his mother quickly drew him into a hug. She must have been squeezing hard because Yusuke grunted and his eyes were bulging. I couldn't help chuckling at the ridiculous site.

"Mom, let go," said Yusuke, as he managed to escape her grasp. Atsuko must have heard me laugh, for she let go of Yusuke and turned to me. Yusuke was wheezing behind her.

"Hello, who are you?" slurred Atsuko. I smiled and bowed to her.

"My name is Selina." She giggled.

"Yusuke I didn't know you had a girlfriend. I always thought you liked Keiko." Yusuke's and my eyes nearly popped out of our heads as we both started denying the drunken claim from the drunken woman.

"Mom! She is not my girlfriend, she is a friend!"

"Yeah, I'm your new neighbor. I just moved in next door," I said hoping that our words would get through her alcohol-soaked brain. She just giggled again and walked closer to me. My eyebrow rose as she approached me.

"Oh, a new neighbor! I'm Atsuko Urameshi. It's so good to see Yusuke making friends!" I didn't realize why she was walking up to me until she abruptly caught me up in the Hug-o-Popping-Eyeballs. All I had time to do was let out a little squeak as I was lifted up off the floor.

"Awe you're so adorable! Are you sure you're not Yusuke's girlfriend?" I looked over her shoulder at Yusuke who was just standing there with his eye's wide open and a gaping mouth.

"Uh, no ma'am. I'm 17. Yusuke's a little young for me," I wheezed, knowing how Yusuke felt now.

"Oh, well that's ok. Keiko and Yusuke make such a cute couple, don't they?" Yusuke snapped out of it and started trying to hide a light blush with an irritated expression. He walked up to his mom and pulled on her arms to let me go.

"Mom, let her go, you're gonna kill her."

"Oh!" Atsuko finally released me and set me on the ground. I coughed and tried to suck in as much air as I could.

"Mom, maybe you should go take a nap, ok?"

"Ok! It was nice meeting you Selina!" said a chipper Atsuko, who skipped down the hall to her room acting as if nothing had happened. Yusuke and I shared disbelieving looks.

"You alright?" Yusuke said while shaking his head at his mother's behavior. I groaned.

"Yeah, I'm used to it." He looked at me with a questioning gaze. "Remember Mariko?" He laughed.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Our attention was suddenly directed down the hall as we heard a feminine voice start singing loudly, obnoxiously, and quite off key. We both sweat dropped. I turned to Yusuke.

"Well, your mom is very…um…"

"Drunk," said an annoyed teenage boy. I shrugged.

"I was going to say jubilant, but that works to."

* * *

I laughed at the memory. It was hilarious how overly happy Atsuko was. She was one of those funny drunks. I shook my head and folded another pair of pants to put in my last suitcase. 

It didn't take long for me to pack my clothes and toiletries. Now I just needed to pack my videogames and some books. However, for that I would need boxes, which I didn't have. 'To the storage room I go,' I thought with sarcasm. I ambled out of my quarters and started making my way down the labyrinth of halls that made up the palace. I was strolling around in my black short shorts, a dark blue sports bra, and ankle socks, when all of a sudden…

**EH. EH. EH. EH.**

"Son of a monkey," I yelled as I nearly jumped a foot off the ground as an alarm sounded throughout the hallways. I put a hand to my chest and tried to calm my racing heart as a voice cut through the annoying alarm.

"Code red, emergency, code red! There has been a breech in the security system of the royal vaults!"

"Huh?" A breech in the royal vaults? That could only mean one thing…thieves.

I'll admit that sometimes I get in trouble because I act before I think, and this was one of those times. It didn't cross my mind that I was unarmed and had little clothes on as I ran down the hallways. I just wanted to get to the vaults and try to stop the thieves before they could get away with anything dangerous.

I pushed myself to go faster as I neared the royal vaults. I turned a corner and stopped in my tracks as the other figures did the same. 'These must be the thieves.' I did a quick assessment of them, and it seemed they did the same to me. There were three of them. The tallest one looked like a huge, muscled, ugly human with short brown hair. The second one looked around 5'7", had long red hair, and deep emerald eyes. He looked like he was a teenager, but that could be because demons aged differently then humans. The third looked to be around my height, maybe a little bit taller. My eyes were instantly focused on him. He had long black spiked hair. It reminded me of fire. He also had a white starburst near the front of his hair, but that's not what stunned me, it was his intense crimson eyes. They were beautiful.

"Well, well, look what we have here. I guess they had more treasures than we thought," said the ugly tall one. His comment brought me out of my daze and I instantly glared daggers at him. I growled.

"Thieves, relinquish whatever items you have stolen or suffer the consequences!" All three of them raised their eyebrows. The shortest one scoffed.

"Ha, pathetic ningen onna. You can not hurt us."

"Wanna bet?" Light blue locked with crimson.

"Code red, I repeat, code red! All guards to the royal vault. They've taken all three of them!"

"Please miss, we do not want to hurt you," said the red head. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hm, I think we should take her with us," said ugly. Shorty growled.

"We don't have time for this." I barely had time to dodge as he ran at me with his katana in hand. (I just realized my weaponless predicament.) I spun around him and sent a kick to his back, making him stumble forward. I crouched into a defensive stance waiting to see what he would do. I heard a bark of laughter from behind me.

"Ha, did you see that! She got Hiei!" I could tell it was ugly who said this by his deep and scratchy irritating voice. 'So crimson's name is Hiei.' Said male, turned around quickly to glare me in the eyes. His gaze was so intense as it swept up and down my body that I shivered and took a step back. 'Great Lina, piss off the guy with the sword. I'm so stupid, running off without a weapon. Stupid, stupid, stupid.'

"Oof." One minute he was standing there, the next he had me pinned against the wall with his sword to my neck. His free hand had one of my mine shoved against the wall above my head, while my free hand was wrapped around the wrist of the hand with the sword. He growled lightly and put a little more pressure on the katana. I gasped and tried to pull his hand away and wiggle free. However, I found out with a small blush, that he had his body so pressed up against mine, that I could not move an inch, and what a warm body it was especially since I wasn't wearing much to begin with. I mentally slapped myself. 'This is not the time to be thinking like that Selina! For Kami's sake, he's a thief. Bad mind, bad mind, stupid hormones.' Of course, it didn't make it easier when his face was friggen two inches away from mine! I furrowed my eyebrows as a smirk appeared on his lips. 'What the…?'

"Hiei, we have to leave now." I'm guessing that was Red. His voice was a soothing light tenor.

"Heh, unless you want to take her with us?" 'Ugh.' That would be Ugly.

"Leave her be Hiei, she does not pose a threat." I didn't know whether to be thankful or insulted by Red's comment. Hiei slid his gaze to his companions and then back to me. He growled and then removed his sword from my neck.

"This isn't over," he whispered to me. I growled back at him while he just stared back at me with those intense blood eyes. I felt his hand release mine and then go to the back of my neck. I stiffened at once, but then quickly went limp and succumbed to darkness, crimson eyes being the last thing I saw.

* * *

**Whoop! Hiei and Kurama finally appeared!!! YAY!!! Well hope you enjoyed chapter 6 of Forbidden Love. Angel**


	8. This Isn't Over

**Hey everyone! This is Angel! Here is Chapter 7 of Forbidden Love. I wanted to try writing in the 3rd person because it encompasses a lot more people and their thoughts instead of just switching points of view a lot, so yeah. I'll still have 1st person POV though too! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: This Isn't Over**

* * *

"I told you I didn't do it!" shouted Yusuke. 

"Don't lie," said Mr. Iwamoto as his fist came down across Yusuke's face. A light bruise appeared on Yusuke's cheek and a trickle of blood escaped from his lip. He growled and wiped it away with his fist.

"Mr. Iwamoto," said a voice from behind said man. "I trust you found evidence before punishing?"

"Yes, all the evidence I need Mr. Takanaka. There was no trouble at school when he was gone, and the minute he's back look what we have. This boy was the only one skipping gym when the items were stolen. Must have learned this trick from his tramp mother," sneered Iwamoto. Yusuke's body trembled in rage.

"You can…do whatever you want to me," growled Yusuke, tightening his fist at his side and then launching it at Iwamoto," but I won't let you lie about my mother as well! Ahhh…"

"Yusuke!" Yusuke fell short of punching Iwamoto in the face as Koenma appeared right above Iwamoto's head. Yusuke looked dumbfounded at the floating baby.

"Koenma," he said shocked and pointing at the little prince.

"Have I got a big case for you! Three criminals have stolen the great Artifacts of Darkness from my father's vault, made slush out of the guards, attacked Selina, and escaped back to the living world!" Yusuke winced.

"Is Selina alright?"

"Yes she's fine, but that's not what's important right now," said an irate baby.

"Can't you see I'm busy with this asshole here," he yelled, but then his eyes widened and he covered his mouth afraid the teacher had heard. Koenma just gave him a dry look.

"Don't worry about him Yusuke. Right now he can't see or hear us." Yusuke sighed in relief and then let go of his mouth to hold a fist up to Koenma.

"Well anyway, can't you call back later…or something?"

"Stupid! This is much more important," yelled Koenma holding up a finger as if he was reprimanding a child. "If these stolen artifacts are used to their potential, the entire living world will be in a state of chaos and suffering. Lost lives, captured souls, and a bunch of other unpleasant things, got it?"

"I'm not going anywhere for some dumb theft case till I clear up my own ok," said an annoyed Yusuke.

"Well there's your culprit, right there," said Koenma pointing to Mr. Iwamoto. "Take out your psychic spy glass, and look into his left pocket." Yusuke took out the quarter-shaped spy glass that Botan had given him the night before and looked through it to Mr. Iwamoto's pocket. He gasped as he saw all the stolen items in the pocket.

"I don't believe it," he said.

"Now, hurry up and do your thing!"

Time resumed as Yusuke dove for Iwamoto's pocket. They both fought for a little bit until Yusuke let go and brought out one of the items, the golden dragon fountain pen.

"An explanation Mr. Iwamoto," said a suspicious Takanaka.

"Well come on, isn't it obvious? This master thief here has slipped it into my pocket. Yes, in fact I'm so mad I can't even look at him anymore," said Iwamoto lying between his teeth and then turning away to walk out of the teacher's office. Takanaka followed him out.

"Hold on! Iwamoto, I'm afraid we have more to discuss." Yusuke stood there glaring with his fist clenched.

"He really tried to set me up!" Koenma popped up floating next to his head.

"You've been freed from the charge, now go to work!"

"Ok, ok, I'll get to it," growled Yusuke," but before that, he pays." He slammed his fist into his palm to make his point clear on how Mr. Iwamoto was going to pay. Koenma raised an eyebrow at him and put his hands on his hips.

"That's not their policy Yusuke. Assaulting a teacher once you've been set free."

"I can't just let him go like that," yelled Yusuke.

"Then attack him invisibly," said a smug prince. Yusuke sweat dropped and turned to him.

"Give me a break! Do I look invisible?"

"It's one of your new abilities. Try to take control of your spirit energy, and then gather as much as you can into your right index finger." Yusuke looked from him to his finger and grunted as he focused on it. After a second, a small light blue energy ball appeared at the tip of his index finger.

"Good," said Koenma. "Now all you have to do is aim and shoot. Imagine the trigger in your mind and then pull it tight."

"Pull huh," said Yusuke looking down the hall to Iwamoto and aiming his finger at his back. He thought of the trigger and forced his mind to pull back the trigger and then let it go. A little ray of light blue energy shot out from his finger.

"Iwamoto!" yelled Yusuke and the energy shot him in the back, sending him to the ground. Mr. Takanaka ran over to Iwamoto making sure he was all right. Yusuke looked on surprised.

"It worked," he said aloud.

"It's your spirit gun."

"My what?"

"A human being, as I've explained before, emits both body and spirit energy. While a ghost you became more aware of your spirit energy and can now channel it into your finger, hence the spirit gun. It's far more powerful than a normal punch, but until you increase your spirit muscles, so to speak, you can only use it once a day," said Koenma matter of factly. He explained more to him as they both walked to the warehouse a couple of blocks down from the school. As they entered, Yusuke saw Selina sitting on one of the crates, wearing her black outfit from the first time he saw here. She had her arms crossed and was glaring at the floor, but looked up when they entered.

"Hey Selina," said Yusuke waving to her. She stopped glaring and waved back.

"Hey Yusuke." She got off the crate and walked over to him and then her eyes narrowed. "What is that on your cheek," she said pointing to the small bruise that he had gotten from Iwamoto. He chuckled nervously and put a hand over it.

"Oh, this thing? Just had a run in with Iwamoto." Selina growled and glared.

"That slime ball that was at your wake? I'll kill him," she said. Koenma butted in before anyone could speak.

"Now is not the time Selina, and plus, Yusuke took care of him." She nodded at the baby and then sat back down on the crate looking back at Yusuke and tilting her head. He walked over and sat next to her.

"Koenma said the thieves attacked you?" Selina glared once more at the ground and growled.

"I made a stupid mistake, an amateur mistake," she said looking back up to Yusuke, her eyes glazing over a bit as crimson orbs flashed in her mind. She shook her head and frowned at Yusuke. "When I find them, I won't be as defenseless as last time," she said turning her back. Yusuke's eyes widened as he saw a pair of twin short swords sheathed on her back. Before he could say anything Koenma cut him off.

"Selina, Yusuke, enough stalling this is important!" Both of them turned to Koenma. He nodded and waved his hand over a crate and three balls of dark purple energy appeared with the picture of an artifact in each one. "Your chief concern will be recovering the items." He pointed over to a wicked looking sword with a silver blade and golden hilt with a skull formed at its base. "The Shadow Sword can make a monster from whatever it cuts." Then he pointed over to a mirror surrounded by gold and a white braided string attached to it. "The Forlorn Hope emits a cryptic power at full moon." Lastly, he pointed to a glowing green orb with a black metal webbed around it. "The Orb of Baast can capture living souls, especially those of children."

"Cheery," said Yusuke with a chuckle," who came up with that one?" Koenma ignored him.

"Understand Yusuke, these artifacts were forged from darkness and prey on the weak and desperate. They were created eons ago by the universe itself and serve as a vital role in balancing life, but in the wrong hands they can also destroy, tip the scale towards evil. Get them. As a living human Yusuke, you're the best chance we got while they're on Earth. Selina will back you up on this case." Selina raised an eyebrow at that but said nothing. Yusuke looked smug.

"Don't say anything more," he said standing up. "You brought me back to life right? Well I'm guessing I could do something useful to earn my keep." Selina smirked and shook her head. Koenma bowed to them both.

"This is in your hands you two." Selina nodded to him and Yusuke gave him a dramatic salute. Selina chuckled and grabbed his shirt arm.

"Oh, come on you," she said dragging Yusuke out of the warehouse and onto the street. Yusuke smiled and put his hands in his pockets walking beside Selina, who had thrown a black leather jacket over her top and swords.

"So, what exactly happened when you met them?" Selina sighed and explained the situation, of course cutting out the part about Hiei and his entrancing eyes and warm body. She slightly blushed at the memory, but Yusuke didn't see.

They walked down the crowded street, people out shopping and having fun. Yusuke glared at them.

"All these rich kids, all shopping," he muttered. Selina looked to him with a raised eyebrow and then laughed. She patted his shoulder and then went to sit down on a white bench.

"Well guys usually don't like to go shopping but, after this is over I'll take you and Keiko if you want to so badly," she said lightly laughing. Yusuke mock glared at her and went to sit beside her.

"Oh, ha ha, you're hilarious," he said dryly. Selina winked at him.

"Yeah I know." Yusuke rolled his eyes at her and looked around at the crowd.

"How does Koenma expect us to find them in this mess? Some help he was," he grumbled. "We think they're somewhere uptown," said Yusuke imitating an annoying squeaky voice. Selina laughed and was about to say something when her body tensed and her eyes narrowed.

"Hello, that feels a little awkward," said Yusuke.

"I felt it to, its your instinct. It means they must be somewhere nearby," said Selina searching the crowds.

"Someone call an ambulance! It's a kid!" Both Selina and Yusuke shot their attention over to a forming crowd of people. "What happened," asked some random person. "I don't know, he just fainted," said another. Selina gasped and ran over to the crowd with Yusuke in tow. Yusuke pushed their way through the small mob until both he and Selina were at the front and could see the kid. A man was holding the little boy in his arms. The boy was alive and his eyes were open, but he looked lifeless. Selina and Yusuke's eyes widened as what seemed like a little cloud came out of the kid's mouth.

"Yusuke, we have to follow it," said Selina. Yusuke smirked and rubbed his nose.

"I think that's what we call a lead folks." Selina rolled her eyes at him and pushed through the crowd to follow the floating soul. Both she and Yusuke chased after it, running down the sidewalks until it finally turned a corner into an alleyway. There were many twists and turns as it made its way deeper into the alleyways. Selina growled and sped up, intent on not losing it.

"Hey! Wait up," yelled Yusuke.

"Hurry up Yu, we're going to loose it!" They turned another corner and came to an area filled with men who were smoking or talking. It was dark in this part of the alleyway and Selina had no doubt in her mind that those men weren't the sweet and charming types. She and Yusuke slowed down to a walk and stayed close to one another as they made their way through the alley, inconspicuously looking for the child's soul. As they passed the men, most of them looked up and watched them, like a lion staring at a chunk of fresh meat. Yusuke glared at whoever looked at them and thought, 'Uptown just became downtown real quick.' A hand stopped him on his arm. He looked down to see Selina glaring straight ahead of her. She didn't look at him as she spoke.

"That's one of them! Over there, the big guy with the green shirt," she said. Yusuke followed her gaze and saw the man she was talking about. He instantly got a bad feeling about him and focused his gaze on the man more. He lightly gasped as he saw horns appear on his forehead.

"He's a monster!" said Yusuke. Selina finally looked and nodded to him.

"Take out your spy glass and try to see if he has the orb on him." Yusuke nodded back and took out the spy glass and looked through it towards the man.

"The orb thingy, it's in his pocket," said Yusuke putting it back into his own pockets. Selina growled as the demon man yawned and got up off the crate he was sitting on and turn to walk away.

"We have to follow him Yusuke, but we must not let him see us. He's probably going to go back to the others," said Selina when all of sudden both her and Yusuke were surrounded by six of the guys that had been standing around. One came up and put his hand on Yusuke's shoulder turning him to face the guy.

"Hey kid, you got any cash for me?" Another one came up behind Selina who spun around to face them with her teeth bared.

"Sorry minor league, I don't have time for you," Yusuke said. Two more guys came up to him and two others grabbed Selina by her arms. She growled and started struggling. Yusuke turned and glared at the ones who held her.

"Hey! Let her go!" One of the guys around him snickered.

"Wrong answer kid." Yusuke glared and clenched his fist.

"Well don't say I didn't give you guys fair warning," he said while sending his fist into one of the guy's faces sending him to the ground. Yusuke sent a side-kick to another guy's head and spun around to punch another one. Selina smirked at the ones who held her and stopped struggling. They laughed thinking she had given up, but then saw her predatory smirk. She tensed her muscles and then used their holds on her to flip over and kick one of them in the face. He fell to the ground and she turned around to punch the other in the solar plexus, making him grab his stomach and gasp for breath.

"Don't mess with the small woman!" she yelled and side-kicked a guy in the balls, sending him to the ground, in the fetal position, holding his jewels, and whimpering like baby. She looked around to see the guys had all gone down, either by her or by Yusuke. She turned and called to Yusuke as she went the way that the demon man had gone. Yusuke ran after her.

"He left! Damnit!"

"We'll find him Yusuke."

"Uh huh, and what happens when we meet up with them?" Selina sighed and looked to him.

"We'll have to think of something when the time comes."

"What! You don't have a plan?" said Yusuke. She lightly growled and turned to him with a narrowed glance.

"Do I look like a friggin book of allknowing to you?"

"Good point," said Yusuke. They kept quiet after that and searched for any signs that the big man had come through.

They finally ended up in a forest and traveled until some ominous looking clouds blocked the light from the sun and started pissing on them. Selina pulled up her jacket over her head while Yusuke found a heavily leafed branch to hold up over his head. They tried their best to stay under the trees, but it wasn't really making much of a difference. Yusuke stopped under a large tree to shake out his branch and grumble.

"Great, this stupid rain is going to wash out his tracks."

"Hey Yusuke," yelled Selina through the rain. He turned to her.

"Yeah?" She smirked and pointed some way through the forest.

"Does that count as a track." He looked to where she pointed and smirked as well.

"And I thought they were supposed to be smart." Selina laughed and ran towards the column of glowing light above the trees, followed by Yusuke. They came to a clearing surrounded by the light and Selina motioned Yusuke to hide in some bushes. They heard a raspy chuckling.

"Oh yes, this is perfect!" said one of them. Selina quivered at the sinister sound to the voice, and the familiarity. The person who had spoken started darting around the trees, chopping them in half, and making little tiny demons appear but then turn into stone. Selina poked Yusuke to get his attention. He looked to her and she pointed to the clearing and nodded, and then put a finger to her lips in a "shh" sign. He nodded and they both looked back to the clearing.

"If the sword can make demons from trees, just think what they'll make from humans. I say we go to the next big city and carve out a thousand of them, raising an entire demon army." Selina glared at the small man that held the Shadow Sword. The guy they had been following chuckled again with his ugly rasp and answered.

"I like the way you think Hiei. If we teach them to eat souls, I even know how we can feed them all," he said taking the orb out of his pocket," the Orb of Baast." He started laughing like the maniac he was.

"And once the moon becomes full we can use Kurama's weapon and we can supposedly get complete control. Isn't that right," said Hiei to a form leaning against a tree in the shadows. Kurama stood up and walked into the circle of light.

"Sorry I must withdraw from this alliance," he said in his light tenor.

"What!" "Huh?" Was heard from Hiei and the big man.

"What is that supposed to mean. Surely you're not dropping out of the game when we've come this far," said Hiei.

"Yes."

"You coward! Your years of hiding yourself in this human world have made you just like them, spineless and ready to be walked on," snarled Hiei.

"I don't give a fuck if he leaves," said ugly," but he's got no right to the loot. Give us the pretty little mirror."

"I can't. I have great need for it myself first," Kurama said calmly. Ugly man chuckled and then pulled back his fist intending to punch Kurama.

"Alright, then I'll punch it out of you!" Selina gasped and she and Yusuke jumped out of the bushes.

"Excuse me neighbors," said Yusuke. Ugly stopped his punch and looked towards Yusuke, followed by Kurama and Hiei, as he walked into the clearing. Selina waited.

"Couldn't help but notice there's no rain falling here," Yusuke said with confidence in his voice. Selina chuckled and stepped into the circle of light besides them. All of their eyes widened as they saw her. She just smirked to them and stood next to Yusuke with her hands in her leather jacket pockets.

"Maybe the next time you guys go stealing something of great importance, you should hide where it's not so obviously sunny. Just a tip," she said and winked to the three of them. Kurama lightly smiled and bowed his head. Selina smirked and returned the bow, only because he at least seemed to have some manners. Ugly started to laugh.

"Hey look, it's the other treasure. What's up babe? Couldn't stay away from us huh?" Selina glared fire at him.

"Watch your mouth you ugly son of a bitch," she growled to him. He laughed again.

"Ah, a feisty one eh? Always did like mine with a little fire in them."

"Shut up Goki," Hiei growled to him and then turned to stare Selina in the eyes.

"Onna," he said.

"Oni," she responded trying to fight the urge to shiver under his intense glance. He growled.

"Who the hell is that?" he asked motioning to Yusuke. Yusuke snorted.

"Yeah, thanks for talking about me like I'm not here. Hello boys, the name's Yusuke, and Selina and I are Spirit Detectives." Selina rolled her eyes at his overconfident attitude.

"Spirit detectives?" said Goki.

"Don't worry, they're just a bunch of Koenma's fools. They must have been the only humans he could round up. Their spirit energy is pathetic," said Hiei smirking at Selina as she growled at him. All of a sudden Kurama turned around and starting heading for the edge of the clearing. Yusuke turned to him.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Sorry, I don't have time to be arrested," he said while walking away.

"Stop Kurama! You just can't walk out on our plan!" yelled Hiei and flitted out of the clearing after him.

"Selina," Yusuke yelled to her. She growled.

"Way ahead of you," she said and sprinted out of the clearing in the direction of the two males.[/color

* * *

**Selina's POV**

I ran as fast as I could, trying to follow the energy of Hiei and Kurama. I came into another clearing, when all of a sudden a body came down and ran into me. I gasped and flew to the ground, rolling a couple of feet away. I lifted up on my arms and looked up through the rain to see Hiei standing a couple yards away from me. He had his katana drawn, and the Shadow Sword was strapped to his back. I growled and pushed myself up off the muddy ground, took off my leather jacket, and threw it to the ground next to me. He smirked and gave me a once over.

"Well I see you're wearing more clothes then you did last time, onna," he said. I couldn't help a blush. I glared back at him and drew my twin short swords from my back.

"I'm not as defenseless as I was last time, oni. Now give me the Shadow Sword," I said tensing my body, preparing for him to attack. I remember his speed from last time, and that caught me off guard, but not this time. His smirk never left his face.

"Hn, you're going to have to get it from me," he said and disappeared. I barely had time to parry his attack before he jumped away and attacked again. We fought, seemingly matching in skill. I had a couple of scratches on my arm and he had one on his cheek. He slashed, I parried, I slash, he parried. I was holding my own against him, but I couldn't stop the nagging feeling that he wasn't showing his true power. I was right.

"I tire of playing with you onna. I shall finish you now!" he yelled and came down at me, trying to slash at my head. I parried him, my swords in the shape of an 'X'. I grunted as he smirked down at me, overpowering me in strength. I was trying to hold him off, but it wasn't easy. Then all of a sudden, he swept his leg out beneath me and sent me to the ground on my back. My swords fell out of my hands and I was once again pinned by him, but this time it was on the muddy ground. Again, he had one of my wrists pinned down above my head and his sword to my neck. My free hand was holding his wrist that held the sword to my neck. I glared up at him.

"Ya know, I think I'm getting déjà vu. We really need to stop meeting like this," I said. He smirked and leaned down to put his mouth right next to my ear.

"I told you this wasn't over." His warm breath tickled my ear and my body shivered. He looked at me and chuckled evilly. I glared at him and was about to say something when I was interrupted by the sound of crashing trees and a male yell. My eyes widened and filled with panic.

"Yusuke," I whispered. Hiei looked up at the tree line and looked back at me smirking.

"Sounds like Goki is having fun with the boy." My eyes narrowed at his heartlessness and I quickly thought of trying to get away so I could go help Yusuke. I needed to distract him somehow or something! Then, I did something that even shocked me. I was led by instincts as my free hand let go of his wrist and grabbed on to his white scarf. I yanked him down and our lips met. A whole body shiver went through me as I felt a spark travel through my body. I felt like I could just melt into putty. His warmth, the feel of his surprisingly warm soft lips against mine, his scent, all of it was sending my senses for a serious thrill ride. His lips may have been soft, but his body was anything but. He was practically laying on top of me, and let me tell you he didn't feel like a marshmellow. Another yell sounded out and I was brought back into reality. I remembered my purpose for this little stunt. I felt his grip on my wrist loosen just a bit. His body was tensed, but he did not break the contact of our lips. I was seriously shocked that he hadn't killed me yet.

As much as I wanted to kiss him silly, Yusuke was my top priority now. With more willpower then I thought I would need, I released his lips and flipped him over. Now our positions were totally opposite. I was the one holding HIS sword to HIS neck. His glazed ruby eyes glared at me. I leaned down until our faces were an inch apart.

"This isn't over," I whispered to him and then quickly flipped off him, grabbed my swords, which hadn't fallen to far away from me, and then took off into the forest running to where I had left Yusuke with Goki.

'I….just kissed…Hiei,' was the thought that ran through my mind. My eyes widened to the size of plates as the actual realization hit me. 'Oh…my…Kami.' I shook my head and growled at myself trying to stay focused on my goal. Of course sprinting as fast as you can, while butterflies on crack are having a rave in your stomach, was making it harder than usual. I finally made my way back to the clearing, and instantly my mind was back on the game. I gasped.

"Yusuke!"

* * *

**NoOnesPoV**

Hiei blinked a few times, just realizing he didn't have a warm body on top of him anymore. He jumped up and watched as Selina sped away. He didn't realize he had put two fingers to his lips, and when he did he threw down his arm and growled. 'She kissed me! Why didn't I kill her? What did she do to me!' he thought while picking up his katana and sheathing it back to his side. He looked again, to where Selina had left and clenched his fists as he felt a weird feeling in his stomach. 'She did something to me. I must destroy her so this…spell will be taken off me.' He snarled as he felt his heart clench at the thought of running his sword through her. Shaking his head almost viciously, he turned and flitted off into the trees, totally forgetting about running after Kurama.

A figure was crouched in the bushes, and had seen the whole thing. They smiled and amusement showed in glowing emerald eyes.

* * *

**SelinaPOV**

"Yusuke!"

Yusuke fell to the ground after being slammed into it by Goki. He lay limp on the ground, unmoving. My heart skipped a beat in fear, but then I heard a dark chuckle. I looked up to see Goki had taken his demon form. He was a giant of a demon at least 8 ft. tall. His skin was a dark reddish brown, and his eyes were golden. His horns were now visible to the human eye on his forehead and his dark brown hair was sticking up as if he had been electrocuted. I looked from him to Yusuke and back to him. My eyes narrowed into slits and I snarled.

"Well look what we have here. Have you come to play too, sweetheart?" My body started to shake as I felt something in me, something…primal, trying to break free.

"I'm going to kill you," I said. Goki just burst out laughing.

"Babe, I'd love to see you try." I yelled and ran at him. I jumped up into the air and did a roundhouse kick to his head. He went flying into one of the nearby trees. I landed in a crouch. The cracking sound coming from Goki's impact made me feel a little bit better, and so I ran to Yusuke. I turned him over so he was lying on his back. His eyes opened and he looked at me. He looked to be fighting his drooping eyelids.

"Yusuke! Don't fall asleep, you hear me!" He smirked a little at me.

"Hey Selina," he whispered and winced. I started to panic.

"Hang on Yu!" A dark chuckle was heard behind me. I gasped and turned around looking at the big ugly lump standing behind me.

"You got a little punch to you babe, I like that." I stood up facing him, trying to keep myself between him and Yusuke. I was about to launch myself at him again when all of a sudden little lights appeared around the clearing.

"Come on everyone! I've found a clearing. We can camp here for the night." "Let's not sleep, I want to find that monster! My pack of big dogs is hungry." I knew that voice.

"What! I hate big dogs," grumbled Goki.

"No! Let's rest; I'm tired of carrying all these weapons!" I raised an eyebrow at what that voice said. 'Only a complete and utter idiot would believe this!' I thought shaking my head.

"Sorry babe, but you're not worth a run in with the local villagers." I sweat dropped. "I'll have to let you and the boy live. Now be smart and stay away from me!" He disappeared into the woods leaving Yusuke and me alone with the supposed "villagers". I turned back to Yusuke and knelt down next to him. His eyes were slowly closing.

"Yusuke! Hang on, help is coming!" I yelled to him.

"Selina!" I turned around.

"Botan! Over here!"

* * *

**Angel: Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. Fight For the Orb

**Hey Everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Many things have been going on and I haven't had the time to write. However, I have finally posted another chapter. It's not long, mind you, but I am on Spring Break so hopefully I should at least get another chapter up soon. Since it's been a long time I'll renew my copyright. **

**I do not, I repeat, do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or its characters...damn. Lol but I do own Selina, Mariko, Ryo, and whoever else I think up. I'll name them as they show up in the story. I forgot to ask again if you guys wanted a character bio? Again, the characters and their information will be added as they appear. I'll give you a little more about how they look, act, their weapons, and history if they have one. If you guys don't want one, that's cool too. Ok, I'll be quiet now so you can get on reading lol. -Angel**

**"blah" = talking or quotes  
'blah' = thoughts  
(blah) = telepathy**

* * *

** Chapter 8: Fight For The Orb**

A sigh escaped me as I paced in front of Koenma's desk, like an irate tiger trapped in a cage.

"You have no one else available?"

"No. You and Yusuke are all that I have."

I growled under my breath and stopped pacing. Koenma flinched a little as I slowly stalked up to his desk.

"If you had no one else, you should've just let me deal with them. Yusuke is not properly trained."

"That's why he has you. I did entertain the thought of giving this mission solely to you, however they are stronger than I thought and I don't think you could beat them alone in your current form." He folded his hands on his desk to seemingly show my growing anger did not affect him. However, I knew by the way the Prince was starting to shake that my fury was intimidating him.

"That may be, but I would have prepared myself had I been informed of their power and not sent away in ignorance!" I stood now in front of his desk glaring at him.

By nature, I'm pretty easygoing, and hard to anger. On the rare occasion someone pisses me off enough, I can get vicious. Usually when I'm angry, I turn cold and unusually quiet. When it gets to a certain point though, I tend to show outward signs of my deep distress. The tiny Prince o' Poop was pushing me towards that end.

"It was a dire situation. I needed the both of you to find them ASAP," said Koenma in a desperate voice.

"HE COULD HAVE DIED!" I slammed my hands down on his desk to emphasis my point. The quivering mass in the big chair jumped a foot in the air at my outburst. A cry escaped him as he threw himself on the desk.

"I had no choice Selina! Father will be home in a week and you know what he will do if he finds out about the stolen artifacts! He'll destroy cities in his fury, not to mention my precious backside!" I stood there with no sympathy in my eyes as the Prince put on his own drama show. I crossed my arms and leaned on my hip.

"I have no pity for you Koen. It's your own fault that you didn't post actual guards at the vault. Ogres do not count as top security. You know the ogres that work for you are too docile to do much harm."

I shook my head as the Prince colored in embarrassment. He would have gotten more tongue-lashings from me if my pants hadn't vibrated. I reached into my back left pocket and brought out what looked like a dark blue makeup compact. Once I flipped it open I was surprised to see the worried face of my favorite Grim Reaper.

"Botan?"

"Selina! Hurry…you must hurry!"

My brows furrowed in concern at seeing her flushed face.

"Botan, what's wrong? Where's Yusuke?" My body tensed as she bit her lip.

"He went after Goki."

"WHAT! Botan! I told you to tell him to wait for me!"

"I know! But he ran off before I could tell him." 'No!' I thought in a panic. It was then I noticed Botan was panting.

"Botan, where are you headed?"

"To the park where I found you two last night."

"I'll be there." I snapped my com shut and looked over to Koenma who nodded and made a portal.

"Remember Selina, as much as you want to, you can't do this for him. Your job is to intervene if absolutely necessary." I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

" Only help if he's getting his ass kicked. Gotcha," I said sarcastically. I turned and jumped into the portal to where I knew Yusuke was most likely getting into trouble. 'Yusuke, you better be all right. If you're not, I'll kill you myself, if Goki hasn't already done that for me.'

* * *

**YusukePOV**

* * *

A yell escaped me as Demon Goki's foot came down on my back again and again.

'What do I do? He's too strong. My spirit gun won't pierce his skin. Damnit! I'm gonna be demon toe jam if I don't think of something! Where the hell is Selina when I need her.'

"You give me a bigger appetite. There's something about those screams of pain," rasped Goki between stomps. All of a sudden the weight on my back lifted as Goki took his foot off me and turned around.

"Hey! Who the hell is she?" I looked up and saw a trembling Botan a few yards away. I panicked as Goki starting heading for her. She turned and sprinted away.

"Forget about her! She's nobody!" I tried to get his attention back on me, but the bastard leapt into the air and landed right in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. She screamed and twisted back around and ran to my side. She knelt behind me as I pushed myself up on my forearms. Goki was almost to us.

"Yes, now I can eat you both, starting with my top offender." I clenched my teeth as the big oaf grabbed me by the head and dangled me in the air. 'Crap! I'm dead!'

"Put him down you ugly mofo!" yelled a familiar voice. My hopes lifted.

* * *

**SelinaPOV**

* * *

Anger boiled my blood as I came upon Yusuke being held up in the air by Goki with a terrified Botan at his feet. I could tell by Yusuke's appearance that Goki had already kicked his butt somewhat. I heard Goki say something about eating them. 'I don't friggin think so!'

"Put him down you ugly mofo!"

"Huh?" was all that was able to escape Goki as I ran and body slammed him in the side of the head. I may have been little but I had enough weight to knock him off balance. He stumbled and let go of Yusuke. I growled and grabbed his pointed ears so I wouldn't fall off his shoulders.

"Ow! You bitch!" He yelled as he reached back to grab me.

"I'm not **a** bitch! I'm **The Bitch**! If you're gonna insult me, get it right!" I said while pulling his ears with all my might, making his head tilt back and his hands miss me. He snarled as I pushed off his shoulders while still hanging on to his ears and stomped on his spine with my heels. He arched backwards at the impact.

"You whor—" his words were cut off and I heard him choke on something. I leapt off his back and ran around to see Yusuke shoving a log in Goki's mouth.

"Finally! I was waiting for you to open your fat mouth. Don't think I'm going to let you live now, when you were vulgar to my little friend!" I rolled my eyes at the "little" comment. Fear flashed across the big red ape's face as Yusuke pulled back and lifted up his pointer finger. I was surprised to see a golden band on it.

"The skin on you whatever monsters may be as hard as a rock, but I bet your insides aren't." Yusuke's fingertip started to glow with a blue light as he pointed at Goki. Said monster choked a little louder as his eyes widened.

"Monster, meet Spirit Gun!"

A bright light shot forward and a yell was heard as Yusuke's energy blasted into Goki's mouth. The big giant finally fell backwards and was no more. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding in and turned to smile at Yusuke who immediately fell to his butt in exhaustion.

"Yusuke!" squeaked an overly worried Botan. She sat down next to him and then a glow caught all of our attention. I knelt on the other side of Yusuke as some spirits floated out of Goki's body and flew away. Yusuke counted aloud as I counted in my head. We both released a sigh of relief, and then looked at each other with wide eyes at hearing one another. Laughter from Botan caused us to laugh as well.

"You guys did it. You saved them all," said a grinning Botan. I smiled and Yusuke smirked in response. A green glow caught my attention and I stood up to follow it. I bent over and picked up the Orb of Baast out of the grass and then turned and headed back to Botan and Yusuke. Botan had thrown one of Yusuke's arms over her shoulder to help him stand. When I got to Yusuke's side I handed him the Orb of Baast.

"You were great Yusuke, even though you got your ass kicked." I laughed as he mock glared at me.

"Oh thanks Lina, that means a lot." I smirked at him as he took the Orb. The three of us just gazed at it. To think that something so pretty and small had caused so much trouble, however it was over.

"Nearly lost my head to get this one artifact back. I'm scared to think what two more of them will take."

"Well, if you would have waited for me maybe you wouldn't have gotten so injured," I said and crossed my arms giving him a disapproving look. He gave me a goofy grin and shrugged his shoulders. I sighed and shook my head.

"Let's just be glad that Goki is finally taken care of," said Botan becoming her cheery self again. Yusuke and I just gave her dry stares. She laughed nervously and took the Orb from Yusuke. I let Yusuke lean on me as Botan stepped back and reached out to have her oar appear in her hands.

"I must go take this back to Koenma and get some workers from Spirit World to take Goki's body out of here," she said as she hopped onto her oar," I'll be back as soon as I can." I nodded and Yusuke just grunted. She grinned and flew away into the air.

* * *

**NoOnesPOV**

* * *

Selina sighed again and started dragging Yusuke as best she could, given she was at least six or seven inches shorter than him.

"Well, let's get away from here and get you bandaged."

"Eh, I don't need any stupid bandages." Silence.

……………….SMACK!!

"OW!! OK OK!! I NEED BANDAGES!! Jeez, don't hurt the already hurt."

"That's what you get for being a moron."

"Hey! I'm not a moron!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

And that was the last conversation the forest heard from the two teens as they exited the forest.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"NO I AM NOT!"

……………………."Yup."

"NOPE!"

"Yup."

"NOPE!"

**_Later that evening…_**

The sky was a beautiful navy blue and a cool breeze was about. Some stars were shining down on the already bright city. Large crowds of people made there way to and from their own special destinations. In all it was a normal sight, except for the teenage boy using a wooden stick as a cane as he limped through the crowd and the small young woman dressed in black who was following behind him.

* * *

**SelinaPOV**

* * *

"Yusuke, you're an idiot," I said as I crossed my arms and trailed behind him.

"No…I'm…not," he huffed as he limped along the gray sidewalk.

"Just use my shoulder for support. It would be a whole lot easier than that stupid stick."

"No way, that would be embarrassing." I just grumbled at his male ego and kept near him just in case he tripped.

We both jumped when a beeping went off. Yusuke lifted up his arm and I saw he had a Demon Tracker on his wrist. We both looked at each other with nervous eyes. This wasn't good. Yusuke was still weak from today's match with Goki and there were too many humans around for me to fight openly with the approaching demon. I looked towards Yusuke and knew he was thinking the same thoughts, well at least surrounding him not being able to fight. We both tensed as we caught sight of our demon heading right to us.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of fighting you…"

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Stay tuned for Chapter 9: Mother and Son.  
**


	10. Mother and Son

**Hey everyone! Whoohoo! I posted my next chapter! I don't really have much to say so I'll just let you guys get to it! -Angel**

**"blah"talking or quotes  
'blah'thoughts  
(blah)telepath convos**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Mother and Son**

* * *

**SelinaPOV**

* * *

"Don't worry, I have no intention of fighting you, nor do I intend to flee. In fact I've come to ask you a favor."

He didn't even look at us as he slowly approached us. His words were like a whisper in my mind and from the shock on Yusuke's face, his as well. I took a moment to re-assess him, now that I had the chance. He was tall, maybe around 5'11". His hair was long and as red as a rose. In the bright city lights his eyes shone like emeralds. He wore a magenta school uniform, so that must have meant he went to a human school. 'Wait…he's a demon going to a human school? That can't be right.' I focused on his aura. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion when I felt a human aura instead of a demon's. 'But that can't be! Why would two demons let a ningen work with them? Something's not right.' I focused more on his aura and almost gasped in surprise as I felt a trace of demon aura laced with his own human aura. 'So, he's human yet he's a demon? He doesn't feel like a half-breed. The auras almost seem like two different entities. I'm so confused!' I came out of my thoughts when he walked past us and then stopped.

"Give me three days, after that I will gladly return to you the Forlorn Hope." My ears picked up his words now spoken aloud. Now, he was confusing me even more! 'Damn him for making my brain confuddled!' Yusuke looked just as confused as I was. Kurama seemed to be a very confusing person indeed.

**Later that evening…**

Yusuke and I had quietly discussed Kurama's proposal. When we arrived at his apartment we saw Botan had beaten us there. We said hello to Atsuko then I pushed Yusuke towards his bed so I could properly clean and bandage his wounds, since I wasn't able to before. Botan followed behind us and seemed to sense that something had gone amiss. I got a first-aid kit and got to work on Yusuke as he told Botan about our run-in with Kurama. I took out a bottle of cleansing alcohol and some cotton balls. I soaked a cotton ball in alcohol and started dabbing at his wound. Yusuke yelped when the alcohol touched his wound and sprung off the bed. He all but scared the crap out of me because I wasn't prepared for his outburst.

"OW! OK! Anymore alcohol and I'm gonna need a designated driver!" I rolled my eyes at him and yanked him back down on the bed where he started blowing on the wound.

"Who knew the big bad Yusuke couldn't take a little stinging," I joked with him.

"I can! I just wasn't ready for it!"

"Uh huh, sure." Yusuke proceeded to pout as Botan took out some bandages from the first-aid kit and handed them to me.

"You know this could be a trap you two," said a serious Botan," It seems a little too easy."

"Huh?" was the genius response from Yu.

"It's no coincidence he asked for three more days. By then the moon will be completely full and the powers of the Forlorn Hope will reach their maximum. When that happens, the mirror will reflect the strongest desire of whoever looks into it and it is said the desire will be granted. But, the user must give something in return. Only a few people know what that something is. Getting our mirror could be pointless if he destroys the earth," she said with hands on her hips.

"But, it sounds like he could do that all by himself right? Why would he go out of his way to meet me and Selina?" responded Yusuke. 'Good question,' I thought while I finished with one wound and start on another.

"That's a tough one," said Botan with a thoughtful look.

"I don't know, something tells me to trust him Botan."

"What in the world are you saying! Let's not forget that his dear old teammate tried to rip you into little bits!" scoffed Botan.

"True," I finally responded," but when Yusuke and I came upon the three of them in the forest a couple days ago they seemed to be in an argument. Kurama told them he was leaving them."

"Why?" asked Botan

"Beats me." I shrugged," but it was something in his eyes, he seemed more sad than evil. When he spoke to us I also couldn't detect any insincerity from him. He seemed to be speaking the truth." I kept out the part of him having dual auras. We could worry about that later. Yusuke nodded.

"Ya, I think the same as Selina."

"I wish I knew more about this guy," answered Botan.

"Yusuke! I've made us some dinner!" We all sweat dropped as a chipper Atsuko popped into the room. "Will you be eating with us ladies? There's plenty of food."

"Oh yes! That would be lovely! Thank you," said an also chipper Botan. Atsuko looked towards me and I smiled to her.

"I would love to Atsuko. Thank you for the invitation." Atsuko grinned even larger.

"No problem at all you two. You're welcome any time!"

"Can't you knock mom! We're in the middle of an important conversation," said an irked Yusuke. Atsuko grabbed Yusuke by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up off the bed.

"Hey! What kind of conversation can't be held around your mother?" Botan looked nervous and I was kind of getting irritated that I kept getting interrupted with my bandaging.

"Oh…well…uh. It's not what you think ma!"

"What happened to Keiko? I thought she was your girlfriend."

"Atsuko, I assure you Keiko is still his girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!" I ignored his outburst.

"However, do you mind if I finish bandaging Yusuke before you beat him?"

"Oh, of course Selina." She let go of him and became her happy self again. Yusuke plopped back on the bed with another pout. I just giggled at the pouting glare he was giving me.

* * *

**NoOne'sPOV**

* * *

A figure stood in the moonlight atop the building across from Yusuke Urameshi's apartment. Emerald eyes were filled with sadness and worry as red hair lightly blew in the wind.

* * *

**Selina'sPOV**

* * *

After dinner, Botan had left for Reikei and I went back to my apartment. I sighed as I sat down on my bed, thinking about all we had discussed.

"It's been a long day," I said to myself. I took off my black attire and threw them in the hamper. I took a quick shower to calm my self. After I wrapped a towel around me and dried off, I opened up my dresser drawers and took out my usual pajamas, a sports bra, tank top, and some cotton pj pants. Just as I started to drift off to sleep the memory of crimson eyes and soft lips upon mine invaded my mind. A small smile unknowingly appeared, and then I dropped into the abyss of dreams.

**The next day…**

I had met up with Yusuke and Botan the next day after dawning some dark blue jean shorts and a purple t-shirt that said "Warning: I have an attitude and know how to use it!" in silver. Yusuke chuckled when he read the shirt.

"Nice," he said. I smirked.

"Thanks." Botan just rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to see if I can get some information on the Forlorn Hope from Koenma. You two go to your meeting with Kurama, and please be careful, ok?"

"Right right, I'll be walking on eggshells," said Yusuke waving at her.

"We'll be fine Botan, don't worry." I waved to her as well then Yusuke and I left to go meet the confusing Kurama. We walked for a couple blocks and came to stop in front of a very large building.

"Here we are, the hospital," announced Yusuke. I just nodded and looked around until I spotted Kurama leaning against the wall next to the entrance. We walked up to him and he pushed off the wall and put his hands in his pockets.

"Good, you came." He didn't say anything else, but turned and walked into the hospital. Yusuke and I looked at one another, shrugged, and followed him. We finally stopped when we came to the room 501. I shuddered as I looked around at all the white. I hated hospitals.

"Hey there." A quiet weak voice brought my attention to a woman lying in one of the hospital beds.

"It's been such a long time since you've brought a friend with you," said the woman as she slowly sat up. She had long black hair pulled back and dark brown eyes. I was confused as to who this woman was and why Kurama was showing us to her. I got my answer sooner than I expected.

"It's all right mother, you don't have to sit up!" said an overly worried Kurama. Both Yusuke and my eyes got as round as plates. 'His mother!'

"It's not so bad. I'm feeling well today," she said with a small smile on her face. I knew she was lying though. She was tired. I could tell not just from her voice, but her eyes as well. Kurama seemed to catch that too.

"Shall I peel an apple for you?" Kurama leaned on the bed.

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Please eat mother, you'll never get well without nutrition."

"Yes, of course. It's just hard to remember all these things Suichi." Yusuke and I looked at each other with lost faces. 'Suichi? I thought his name was Kurama?'

"We'll try hard, but I need you to get well quickly."

"Of course dear. Now tell me, who are your friends?" The woman's eyes now turned to Yusuke and me. Kurama…. or Suichi…whatever his name was, turned to us as well and motioned us forward. Yusuke was still off in lala land so I stepped forward next to Kur…I mean Suichi and bowed to the lady.

"Hello ma'am, my name is Selina," I pointed to Yusuke who had regained his cool," and that is Yusuke." He bowed to her as well and put his hands in his pockets. She smiled at the both of us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. My name is Shiori Minamino, but please call Shiori. It's so nice to see Suichi with friends." I smiled warmly at her and Yusuke just looked like he didn't know what to do. I liked her already. Shiori seemed like a kind-hearted woman and very caring.

"Selina. That is a beautiful name. It's not Japanese though?" I smiled and shook my head.

"Thank you, and no it isn't Japanese."

"What does it mean?"

"It's Greek, and it means moon or heavenly." She smiled and nodded. Suichi or whatever put a hand on his mother's shoulder.

"Mother, you should rest now," he said. She smiled and nodded. He helped her lean back on her pillows. The four of us chatted for a little while longer, well it was mostly me and Shiori who were talking, but that was fine with me. The sun started to set so we said our goodbyes and then Yusuke and I followed Kurama to the roof of the building. The sunset was beautiful. The sky was a mixture of orange, red, and pink. I stood next to Yusuke as Kurama stood a few feet in front of us, looking out over the city. The silence was a little nerve-wracking so I decided to break it.

"So, is your name Kurama, or is it Suichi?" He didn't turn around or show any sign that he had heard me.

"Suichi is the name I've taken in my human form." Yusuke gasped a little and I just raised an eyebrow.

"That woman is my mother, sort of. My father passed away years ago," he said while turning to us. I bowed my head in sadness when I thought of my own parents.

"For fifteen years she has brought me up, while I have deceived her."

"Sorry, I'm not following," said Yusuke.

"My truest name is Youko. I was a fox, a spirit fox." It was my turn to gasp. He turned to look me in the eyes, and knew that I knew who he was. I kept my mouth shut and let him finish his tale. Yusuke was just confused, like usual.

"I gained the powers of a demon over the hundreds of years that I lived. In time I became bored and so passed my time learning the arts of breaking codes and seals. Ancient treasures were my favorite sport, but fifteen years ago I made a careless mistake. I was badly injured by a strong pursuer. With the last energy I had, I escaped to the living world and became a child to a proud human family. Knowing that if I could withstand humanity for ten years, my spirit energy would have time to safely recover. Then, I would escape without a trace."

"I take it something went wrong," Yusuke said.

"My mother fell ill. I know it might sound foolish, but I couldn't leave her. Considering what she had done for me. That's when THEY appeared. Hiei had somehow tracked me down, needing my expertise," he said and returned his gaze to mine. For some reason his eyes held a knowing gaze. I looked confusedly at him, but he just raised an eyebrow at me as a memory came to my mind. I blushed and looked shocked at him. 'Oh that sneaky son of a vixen! I didn't even feel his energy! Oh my god! He knows!' I broke his gaze and he went on with his story.

"And, I remembered the powers of the Forlorn Hope." He took out said mirror and gazed at it.

"Did you know that in some species a child eats its mother." Yusuke didn't respond but looked a little disgusted.

"That's a lovely image," I couldn't help making a sarcastic comment. I was a little irked that Kurama had seen what had happened between Hiei and me. 'Oh well, it was just a way to save myself, nothing more. At least, I think it was.' I didn't care to think anymore on the thought so instead turned my attention back on foxy.

"Let me use the Forlorn Hope to save the woman's life," he said with a desperate tone underlying his words. "Then I'll accept my punishment."

"But why would a monster do that for a human?" Questioned Yusuke.

"I don't know. Maybe because I'm guilty. Maybe I feel like I'm one of those mother-devouring creatures." My heart lurched at his words. A human emotion called pity filled me. 'Damn my gullible heart.'

"I've caused her great pains. It's hard raising a child who thinks you're inferior. I feel I broke her spirit, like maybe, in some way I caused her disease."

"Why are you telling us all this?" piped up Yusuke. A small laugh was heard from Kurama.

"Maybe I just needed someone to know. Besides, I could tell you two would trust me." I shook my head and walked up to him, slowly letting my hand fall on his arm. He turned to look at me, questioningly.

"You are not a mother-devouring creature Kurama, and don't blame yourself for her sickness. The fact that you want to help her now means that love has taken over your heart. Not all demons are evil," I looked him in the eyes and then peered over to Yusuke so as to include him in this," I know many demons who have the ability to love and have compassion. Trust me, I get squeezed to death by one every time I see her," I smiled. Kurama seemed to think about what I said and I heard Yusuke chuckle and say "Mariko" under his breath. We were all surprised when a woman came running out the door to the roof.

"Suichi! It's your mother!" Kurama looked about to panic, and I don't blame him. I didn't even know his mother for more than a day and hell, I was panicking. The three of us ran down to his mother's room to see what was up. I gasped when I saw a breathing mask attached to her face. Kurama ran up to one of the doctors demanding to know what was happening to her.

"She's fallen into what we call the critical stage. To be perfectly honest, your mother is about to die." I inwardly scoffed at the doctor. 'Way to be sympathetic you prick.'

"How long?" Kurama asked.

"Probably tonight. We'll do what we can. Suichi, I'm sorry." I look worriedly at Shiori and mentally urged her to hang on just a little longer. I followed the boys back up to the rooftop. Night had already fallen and the full moon shone brighter than ever. A good or bad omen, I couldn't be sure.

"I have no choice."

"You'll use it tonight? Is that what you mean?" said Yusuke. "I heard you had to dish out something to the Forlorn Hope in order to make it work. So do you know what that something is?" 'Awesome question Yusuke. Kudos to you.' We both stared at Kurama awaiting his answer.

"Yes," he said," life."

"Wait, what!" I said, "Wait, whose life?!" The poophead ignored me and placed the mirror on the ground. 'Wait…Forlorn…no.' He crouched down in front of it. Yusuke and I stood on the other side of the mirror from him, waiting for what would happen.

"Forlorn Hope, I ask you to wake from your sleep and hear my plea. Reflect my greatest desires so that you can make it true." Kurama placed his hand above the glass of the mirror until a great vortex of black and white light erupted from the mirror. Yusuke put a hand over his face to block the bright rays. I squinted my eyes, but never took them off Kurama or the mirror. The light then condensed down to a bright glow and a picture of Shiori appeared.

"The health of this woman. That is what you desire," spoke a deep booming voice.

"It is."

"Wait!" yelled Yusuke. " Can't we hold on a second and try to work something out? There's gotta be some other way to do this!"

"No, there is not."

"To grant this wish you must give your life. Is that what you desire?" said the voice I now came to hate. I growled. 'Yusuke is right, there has to be some other way!'

"If that will save my mother's life, then yes I do."

"Then your desire shall be fulfilled." He placed his hand on the mirror and bolts of electricity started shooting out from the mirror to wrap around Kurama. I panicked.

"Kurama!" 'I couldn't let this happen! Another mother would loose her son,' I thought. Then Yusuke did something both selfless and foolish. He crouched down and touched the mirror.

"No!" he yelled.

"What are you doing?" yelled Kurama.

"Hey mirror guy, can you hear me? I want you to take my life instead so Kurama can live and still get his wish, isn't that right?"

"Yusuke!" I screamed and fell to my knees with my hand on the mirror. I felt the bolts start attacking my body. I clenched my teeth as I felt my life force being taken away.

"Selina, no!"

"I don't get it, it's my wish," said a confused Kurama.

"It's not fair for your mother to get better and have her son taken away from her! And you stupid idiot Yusuke! Your mother just got you back! It's not fair for you two, who have family to look after, to loose your lives! I should be the one, for I have no family," I whispered the last part, letting a lone tear run down my face.

"Your desire shall be fulfilled."

"No! Selina!" Yusuke's voice and a bright light were the last things I heard and saw before darkness took me.

* * *

**NoOne'sPOV**

* * *

All was enveloped in a bright white light. Then the light turned into a beam being shot out of the mirror, and then finally disappeared. Some ways away Botan flew as fast as she could on her oar. "Hold on you guys!"

Emerald eyes opened as Kurama pushed himself to his hands and knees.

"I'm still alive," he said surprised," but what about my mother?" He got up and ran to the door of the roof and downstairs to his mother's room.

After the door shut behind Kurama, brown eyes opened. He pushed himself to a sitting position and looked around worried. Botan dropped to the roof at the same time Yusuke crawled over to Selina's unmoving body.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! The next should be posted soon!**


	11. The Three Eyes of a Jackass

**Yo everyone! You all know I don't own YYH or any of its characters. I just own my characters and some of the plot that has to do with my characters. I made this chapter short for a reason...even though I forgot what that reason was...but anywho I hope you enjoy it! The next chapter should be out soon!Angel**

**"blah" talking  
'blah'thoughts**

* * *

**Chapter 10:The Three Eyes of a Jackass**

* * *

Botan dropped to the roof at the same time Yusuke crawled over to Selina's unmoving body.

"Selina!" cried Botan and ran over to kneel next to her and Yusuke. Said male poked Selina.

"Lina?" He poked again but no response came. Botan whimpered as she could do nothing but watch. If her friend was truly dead, then her spirit would appear soon. Yusuke tried not to show the panic and worry on his face as he turned Selina over on her back. Her face looked so serene as she slept, 'Like an angel,' thought Yusuke. He gulped and poked her shoulder again.

"Selina?" No response. "Selina!" Still no response. Yusuke felt tears start to cloud his vision as he chose anger to override his grief.

"Damn you, Selina! You better wake up! You're my partner, you can't leave me!" Botan could do nothing but watch as Yusuke started yelling at and shaking the unconscious girl.

**SMACK!**

"Screw you...Diaper Boy…you can take...your paperwork…and shove it." Both Botan and Yusuke, who was holding his bright red cheek, looked shocked as Selina mumbled those words. There was a small silence as light blue eyes opened to see a perfect glowing moon in the pitch-black sky. She blinked a few times then groaned as she pushed her self up to sit. She then noticed Yusuke and Botan just staring at her. An eyebrow furrowed as she looked at their faces.

"Yusuke? Botan? You guys okay?" Yusuke's eye twitched.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A FRICKIN HEART ATTACK!" Botan just burst out laughing and pounced on Selina.

"Oof," was heard as Selina got knocked back onto the ground with a Grim Reaper squeezing the life out of her and going on about how she was so worried that Selina had died. With Botan whining in her ear and Yusuke still going on about whatever he was jabbering about, Selina's brain was screaming in pain and annoyance.

"Would you two be quiet!" Finally there was silence. Selina sat up with Botan still clinging to her and looked at the two of them, mainly Yusuke.

"What about the mirror? I'm still alive and Yusuke's still alive. And I assume from Botan still sitting here that Kurama and his mom are okay. If the wish was granted, then shouldn't one of us be dead?"

"Good question," said Botan as she let go of Selina and put a finger to her lip in thought. All three of them looked toward the mirror, which lay just two feet away. To their surprise, it spoke.

"In honor of your noble deed, I fulfilled the desire without taking life." Both Selina and Yusuke looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Well, at least it worked and we got the Forlorn Hope," said Yusuke scratching his chin. Selina nodded then scooted next to Yusuke. He looked at her curiously.

"What?" was his response.

**SMACK!**

"OW!! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?"

"FOR BEING A DUMBASS AND JUMPING INTO A SITUATION WITHOUT THINKING FIRST!"

"Yeah, well…YOU DID IT TOO!!" Selina gave him a dry stare.

"I did it to save your non-existent behind." Yusuke opened his mouth to say something but then stopped as a thought hit him.

"Hey! I too have an ass!"

Botan just shook her head with a giggle at the two as they argued like siblings. Hearing her, the two stopped and looked at her.

"Well, the Spirit Detectives strike again!" she cheered. Yusuke seemed to forget about the ass comment and grinned. He picked up the mirror and threw it in the air, only to catch it.

"That's right," he said," only one more artifact to go." Botan giggled and stood up to leap on her oar.

"To think I doubted The Great Yusuke and Selina. What was I thinking?" Yusuke laughed while Selina just smiled and shook her head.

"The Great Urameshi and Midget sounds better," said Yusuke as he put his hands on his hips and struck a manly pose.

"Hey! I resent that!" Selina shook her fist at him. Both Yusuke and Botan burst out laughing while Selina did her best pout, but in the end couldn't help laughing along with them.

* * *

**Far away from our heroes on top of a warehouse…**

* * *

The night was still young as the moon shone innocently in the darkened sky. A dark figure stood atop a warehouse on the pier. The figure wore all black except for a white scarf. The figure who was indentified as a male, stood there smirking as what appeared to be a large red eye with a purple iris glowed on his forehead.

'Their mistakes were simple ones. Gouki's was overconfidence, and Kurama's, sympathy for his human prey,' he thought to himself in disgust. Without looking down he reached into his cloak and unsheathed the Shadow Sword. His eye had returned to white, but the iris still remained purple.

'Well, I certainly won't make the same mistakes. My plan is too good for that. It's better this way. The other two wouldn't have the courage to use the weapons as they were intended. I will. But first, I'll kill Yusuke Urameshi!' He leapt off the roof as grey-blue eyes flashed in his mind. He growled and landed gracefully on the ground.

'As for the onna, I shall demand what dark magic she used on me,' he thought as another memory of said female laying beneath him on the muddy ground, staring up at him with stubborn eyes flashed into his mind. His stomach clenched and his growl became louder. 'And if she does not answer me,' he glared hellfire into the night as he once again felt the pressure of impossibly soft lips against his and the surge of electricity throughout his body,' then I shall enjoy torturing her until she bends to my will!' He chuckled with malice, even though another tiny part of him howled in pain and anger. It went unnoticed.

* * *

**Ouch, Yusuke is just getting bitch-slapped tonight. Poor guy. What about sexy Hiei? What will happen with him and his so called "good" plan? It will all be revealed next time in Chapter 11 of Forbidden Love! **


	12. Surprising Changes

**Angel: Hey everyone! I finally got chapter 11 up. Again, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho except for my characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Surprising Changes**

**Selina's POV**

Sigh. I hate the sun. I really do. I can't tan. I just burn. It didn't make it any better that it was a really bright sunny day. I just grumbled as I leaned against the building where the door to the rooftop of Sarayashiki Junior High was. The shade wasn't cool, but it was better than being fried. Botan and I had come to see Yusuke at his lunch break. The blue haired ferry girl was wearing a Sarayashiki schoolgirl outfit. She tried to get me into one, but that would never happen. I was just wearing light blue jeans with a black tank top that had "It's cute how you think I'm listening to you" written underneath a yellow Happy Bunny. Botan was sitting on top of the building and Yusuke was standing near me in his usual green shirt and pants.

"I'm still having nightmares about that Gouki guy and most times I don't even dream," said Yusuke while rubbing his cheek. I nodded and shuddered at the thought of that oversized red pervert. "I gotta say though, your hand thing really worked Botan. Without that trick I'd be limping around for 6 more months." Botan smiled.

"They're just basic healing powers. All the good Spirit Detective's assistants have them."

"Really? Do all the assistants wear school uniforms too? Or do you just like the little navy girl look?" I couldn't help but snicker. Botan just blinked at him, unaffected by his sarcasm.

"Hmm? Thought I'd fit the part if I'm going to follow you around school all day. I tried to get Selina into one, but she wouldn't do it." Botan pouted and I scowled while Yusuke laughed.

"Aw, you don't want to wear a skirt Selina?" Yusuke taunted. I growled at him and crossed my arms in a pout.

"You'll never get me into one of those." Yusuke chuckled.

"Oh come on Selina, isn't it adorable?" said Botan pulling on the collar of her navy style shirt. I didn't even grace her with a response to that ridiculous question.

"Whatever you say," said Yusuke as he rolled his eyes and put his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Botan said as she hopped down from the roof.

"What?"

"About Kurama, his case was reviewed by the Punishment Board. Koenma has decided to release him on good behavior." That caused a smile to appear. 'I'm glad he didn't get punished. He was trying to save someone he loved. That act doesn't deserve prison or worse.'

"That's great!" smiled Yusuke. "All I gotta do now is get back the last treasure, and I've still got three days, from that monster guy. What's his name?"

"Hiei," I finally spoke up. I tried not to blush at the thought of his deep gravelly voice, or his sexy smirk. Botan nodded in agreement.

"Listen to me carefully you two. He is the toughest one by far both cunning and ruthless. He'll do anything to get what he wants." Yusuke and I shared a nervous gaze when suddenly the sound of the roof door opening caught our attention. Botan ran behind Yusuke and I jumped up on top of the roof. I peered over the edge as a young brown haired brown eyed girl came out of the door and walked around the side of the building to see Yusuke standing there acting like nothing was amiss. 'Keiko!' I was wondering when I was going to meet her. Now seemed a good a time as any.

"There you are Yusuke," she said when she saw him," Mr. Takanaka is looking for you. You're the only one in class who hasn't turned in his book report." 'Tsk tsk Yusuke,' I thought. Said boy looked at Keiko in irritation.

"Gee, that makes sense, 'cause I'm the only one fighting evil." My eyebrows furrowed in mock insult as Botan came out from behind Yusuke.

"Hard to balance school and work huh?" grinned Botan.

"Hey don't forget about me! What am I, chopped liver? You're not the only one fighting evil mister!" I said as I jumped down from the roof. Since Botan made her appearance I guessed it was ok to make mine. We looked over to see an obviously confused Keiko.

"Huh?" was her intelligent reply. Yusuke looked at Botan and me nervously.

"Do you guys mind?"

"No, not really," giggled Botan. An eyebrow raised as Botan walked over to Keiko smiling like an idiot.

"Ms. Keiko, it's so nice to meet you in my own body. I just wanted to say how great a person you are. When I saw you running through those flames to save Yusuke I just about melted in my shoes!" Botan said as she grabbed Keiko's hands. I just shook my head at the ferry girl and walked over to stand next to her.

"Do I know you?" asked Keiko. She seemed a little scared, but I don't blame her. Botan was kind of scary when she was overly cheerful.

"Botan, stop scaring the poor girl."

"I'm not Selina!"

"Apparently you are." And indeed Keiko was just staring at us like we were friggin aliens from outer space. Botan just decided to ignore me and talk to Keiko again.

"I hope you don't mind me speaking through your mother but his spirit energy…"

**BANG**! Both Yusuke's and my fist came down upon the head of the biggest mouth in all the three worlds.

"Ow! What was that for!" The three of us leaned in close together.

"Keiko doesn't know anything about you, or Selina, or Spirit World. Play it cool ok?" Yusuke whispered.

"Oh that's right," said Botan in shock. I just rolled my eyes. "But if you ask me things are about to get complicated if you don't tell her soon. All right, I'll see you after school. Come on Selina." Yusuke looked pissed. I gave him a small smile and a shrug.

"Nice to meet you Keiko," I said and bowed to her then ran off after Botan. I laughed as I heard Yusuke growling about Keiko being brought into this. 'How cute. He's so protective over her.' I grinned like an idiot. 'Ah, young love.'

* * *

I had Botan drop me off at my apartment while she went and did whatever. I waved to her and opened the front door then stepped inside. I closed it then fell back against it with a large sigh. 'I'm screwed,' was the thought that passed through my mind. I pushed away from the door and walked past the living room and into my bedroom. 'Why does just the thought of him heat up my face and call in the butterfly brigade in my stomach? This is not good,' I thought with a low growl,' he is the enemy, the bad guy. Like Botan said, he's ruthless and from what I've seen malicious and heartless…and yet, he didn't kill me when I accidentally kissed him. It was like the kiss affected him as much as it did me.' A snort followed that train of thought. 'Yeah right, the only feeling he has for me is the one where he stabs me multiple times with his sword.' I sighed again and spoke aloud to myself. "Maybe some music will clear my mind." I turned to my nightstand and pressed play on my stereo then let myself fall back on my bed. My I-pod was hooked up to it so it would just shuffle through songs. I smiled and closed my eyes as a slow tune started up.

_If there's a price for rotten judgment,_

_I guess I've already won that._

_No man is worth the aggravation,_

_That's ancient history, _

_Been there done that!_

_Who'd ya think you're kidding_

_He's the earth and heaven to you _

_Try to keep it hidden _

_Honey we can see right through you _

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how you feel and _

_Who you're thinking of._

My eyes shot open in shock as the lyrics finally registered in my brain. 'Oh hell no!' I scrambled off the bed like a mad woman and reached for the remote to the stereo. I almost had it but I tripped over Kami knows what and fell off the bed. "OUCH!"

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

_You swoon, you sigh_

_Why deny it, uh-oh_

_It's too cliché_

_I won't say I'm in love_

I pushed myself off the ground and got up on my knees to grab the remote. I sighed in relief as the skip button saved my life and changed the damn song.

_So this is love_

_Hmm hmm hmm hmm_

_So this is love._

_So this is what makes life divine._

An eyebrow twitched a couple times as I growled and pressed the skip button yet again. "I knew my love for Disney Movies would come back and bite me in the ass.

"Damn you!" I yelled at my I-pod while shaking my fist. I got up and manually changed the I-pod to play one of my playlists. I grumbled and set the remote down on the nightstand and went into my closet. The music was kind of muffled so I didn't hear the first part to it, but it wasn't a Disney song so I was safe. That's what I thought anyways. I brought my black leather corset top and black leather pants out of the closet only to drop them. My eyes bugged out in absolute terror as my face turned red enough to make a strawberry jealous.

_Let's make love all night long_

_Until all our strength is gone._

_Hold on tight, just let go._

_I wanna feel you in my soul._

_Until the sun comes up_

_Let's make love._

"EEP!" I flew over the bed and slapped my hand on the stereo. "You traitor!" I screamed at my now silent stereo. I glared hellfire at the evil piece of possessed technology.

**(Onna.)**

"AHHH!!" And yet again I fell, with legs flailing, off the bed. I groaned as I sat up and rubbed my poor nose that I had smashed into the carpet.

**(Onna.)**

"Huh? What the hell! Who's in my head?" I glared around the room as if I'd see the person that belonged to the voice.

**(Who do you think you daft female.) **My eyes bugged out of my head again at the realization of the owner of that deep gravely voice.

**(…Hiei?)**

**(Hn.) **

**(Eeep! How the…where the…what the fuck?)** was the only intelligent response I had. Somehow I could feel him rolling his eyes. **(If you're speaking to me through my mind…that means…YOU'RE A TELEPATH!)** I mentally put up barriers around my inner thoughts and memories to make sure he couldn't poke around. Not like I needed him to know my past or the thoughts that had been going through my mind about him. I could hear him snort through our link.

**(Don't bother, it's not like you have anything of interest in that tiny mind of yours.)** I gasped at his rude comment and sent him a mental visual of my most favorite finger. He just growled, which made me tremble, and not with fear.

**(Listen up Onna, and listen closely because I will only say this once. I have taken Urameshi's little girlfriend.)** All the fuzzy feelings that had appeared when I heard his voice disappeared and I growled through our link.

**(If you harm her at all, I will kill you,)** I snarled.

**(Hn, I'd love to see you try. Perhaps later. I've already contacted the Ferry Girl and told her my location. I've also sent out a little trail for the boy to follow. Come to the warehouse on the pier. You'll know which one. If you and the others do not appear by sundown, the girl will die.)** Three words were the last I heard from him as his presence left my mind. **(This isn't over.)**

* * *

After dawning my leather attire and my twin short swords I ran out of the apartment and down the street. After about 10 minutes I was almost to the piers, when I spotted two shapes coming from a different direction. I joined a pissed Yusuke and a worried Botan.

"Selina did you get a message from him?" I nodded to Botan.

"Yes, he told me he had Keiko and he was at the piers."

"I'll beat the shit outta him!" growled Yusuke.

"Did he also tell you he wants the two artifacts in exchange for her?" I almost tripped on myself.

"No, he seemed to have left that part out," I hissed in anger. Botan raised an eyebrow in my direction but didn't comment. "Did you bring the two artifacts?"

"Yeah, I got 'em," said Yusuke pulling out the Orb of Baast and the Forlorn Hope from inside his green shirt jacket thingy.

"Lovely," I said with a dry stare.

* * *

**NoOne'sPOV**

* * *

The sun was a large ball of orange fire as it began to set in the horizon. A horn was heard from a nearby ship as Yusuke, Selina, and Botan followed the demon tracker to one of the warehouses. Yusuke pushed open the doors, determination and anger lending him strength. Botan and Selina followed a stomping Yusuke inside and many stacked crates were revealed to them. Yusuke clenched his fist and looked around.

"Get out here Hiei! I'm gonna kick your ass!" The doors shut as Yusuke ended his valiant tirade. Light illuminated the room. Footsteps turned the trio's attention to a large group of humans. Botan gasped and Selina glared as Yusuke made his intelligent response.

"What the…? Who the hell are they?"

"Physically they're normal humans, but it looks like Hiei's controlling their minds," said Botan and motioned towards them with her hands.

"What?" responded Yusuke incredulously. Selina just glared around the room, searching for said demon. She was angry at the eagerness she felt knowing she was going to see him and the knot of dread in her stomach knowing that they were going to fight him.

"The records department doesn't know about this," said Botan worriedly," for him to control so many humans at once he must possess the Jagan." 'Of course,' thought Selina, 'that would explain his telepathic ability. However, I've heard the surgery is beyond horrible. Why would he do it?'

"Jagan?" asked a confused Yusuke.

"Well done," said a voice the trio was familiar with. An evil chuckle was heard as some of the humans parted to reveal Hiei Jaganshi. His jagan eye was revealed on his forehead, not covered by his usual white headband. It was glowing red meaning he was using its power. Selina stared at the eye in awe since she had never seen one before, only heard of them. She had to look away when the eye seemed to be staring right at her. "I used my power to round them up this morning. They won't do much good against you but they do make excellent scenery."

"That's some pimple," said Yusuke. Selina rolled her eyes.

"It's the jagan, a third eye for the spirit," she explained. She kept the weariness she felt out of her voice and crossed her arms over her chest to make it seem like Hiei didn't affect her. Said demon stared into her eyes again with his intense gaze. Selina stopped herself from trembling though it was hard to do when just his look would send sparks through her body. She glared at him and he looked away from her to stare at Yusuke. He smirked and chuckled knowing that Yusuke was afraid.

"A normal human would have succumbed to its power by now, but I see the geniuses in the Spirit World found a nice pick. That's why I've brought insurance." The trio's eyes were brought to two of the humans who had an unconscious Keiko in their grasp. Botan looked on with worried eyes as growling was heard from the smaller female. Yusuke looked at his childhood friend with panic in his eyes.

"Keiko!"

He turned a glare on Hiei as his anger override his fear.

"Hey! What do you plan to do with her?"

"Nothing more if you've brought me the weapons," Hiei chided. Selina took out the Orb of Baast and the Forlorn Hope from her jacket pocket and held them up.

"Looking for these you prick?" she growled and threw them at him. He chuckled and caught them with ease. He returned his gaze to her and threw her his trademark smirk that was really getting on her nerves.

"Good girl, you brought both. You may have her." He motioned to the two humans who let Keiko go. Yusuke and Botan ran over to the unconscious girl while Selina's eye twitched and she threw off her jacket.

"Do I look like a fucking little girl to you? I'm a woman you moron," she bit out and motioned to her body, not really thinking of what she was inciting. Hiei took the invitation and swept his gaze from head to toe. He looked back up into her eyes and Selina had to stifle a squeak at the heated look he was giving her. She didn't even want to try to figure out what he was thinking at the moment. 'You idiot!' she screamed at herself, ' Give him a free look why don'tcha! Gah! Damn him and his sexy eyes!' He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked darkly showing a little fang. Her face instantly burned the shade of his sexy eyes when she realized he must have heard her. Plus, some thoughts of him brushing her neck with those fangs popped into her head unbidden when she saw his smirk. Another dark chuckle was heard as she turned and ran over to Yusuke and Botan who were looking over Keiko.

"So maybe my plan had a few setbacks," said Hiei who was now looking at the mirror and orb in his hands," but the end result is the same. All three ancient weapons of darkness are in my control, and those fools in charge will soon be bowing at my feet."

Selina snorted at his inflated ego as Yusuke gave Botan Keiko and rose from crouching next to her.

" You should stop bragging."

"Huh," growled Hiei as he turned to look at a smug Yusuke.

"It'll just make it more embarrassing for you. Now that I've got Keiko I'm gonna rip out your teeth!"

"Heh. Try. I'll give you a head start," chuckled Hiei.

"You know, that cocky laugh is really starting to piss me off!" yelled Yusuke as he ran and brought up his fist to connect with Hiei's head. When his fist came down however, he hit air as Hiei flitted out of the way. 'I forgot his incredible speed,' thought Selina who now began to worry for Yusuke.

"Huh? He vanished," said a shocked Yusuke. He turned around to see Hiei a couple of yards from him.

"I'm still here. I only stepped gently to the side. Was that a real hit?" said a smug Hiei as he jumped on top of a crate, showing off. To Botan and Yusuke he was nothing but a blur. Selina had a little bit more ease in seeing his moves, but not by much. "I was under the impression it was a joke. Oh, but wait, you're not amused," said Hiei with a hand in his pocket looking extremely smug. 'Crap, this is not gonna be easy for Yusuke,' thought Selina as she looked between both fighters. 'He's so fast,' thought a slightly trembling Yusuke.

"And as for Keiko…"

"What!" yelled Yusuke.

"Do you really think I'd relinquish my hostage without the reward? Look at her closely Yusuke. You'll see that she's still mine." Selina sucked in breath at his words and looked down at Keiko.

"You're lying!" Yusuke yelled and ran to kneel next to Keiko once again.

"Am I?" Hiei questioned with malice lacing his tone. At that moment a slit had appeared on Keiko's forehead and started to glow red. The trio looked on shocked as the slit started to open.

"What is that thing?" questioned a worried Yusuke. As he spoke it opened even further to reveal a pupil.

"Shit," whispered Selina.

"You may have her body but her future is mine. See I've struck her with the Shadow Sword. And once that Jagan eye opens completely she becomes a demon. Not a very smart one I'm afraid, but perfect for a slave," Hiei said while motioning towards Keiko. Yusuke gasped as the eye started opening faster, and Botan pushed him out of the way.

"Move!" she cried as she placed both her hands above the Jagan. Botan's hand glowed and then released a stream of electricity on the Jagan. Selina hissed as her dear friend tried to stop the eye from opening with her healing powers. Yusuke just looked dumbfounded. Little by little the eye started to close. "I'll try to prevent it from opening, you go and punch his brains out!" Botan's voice sounded strained and Selina worried about how long she could take releasing her small power.

"Yes," said a smirking Hiei as he looked upon the scene," you better punch them out quickly if you care about your assistant. I can feel her precious energy draining fast. Pity, her poor little body is giving everything it has. Soon Yusuke, you'll have a girlfriend who's a demon and an assistant who's dead." Selina clenched her fists knowing that Hiei was right. As she looked upon her friend she could also feel her energy fading fast.

"Is that true?" questioned Yusuke as he looked at Botan as well.

"Don't worry about me Yusuke," replied Botan, her voice giving away her weakening state. "I'll stop it as long as I can."

"Botan," whispered Yusuke. Selina felt the anger building up inside her again. The same anger she felt when she found Goki beating the crap out of Yusuke. Again, something seemed to be fighting within her, trying to break free. 'Why couldn't I have healing blood running through my veins by now! Damnit! Hiei, you have gone to far.' Selina tried to control her raging emotions, knowing it would be a very bad idea if she it unleashed too soon. However, Hiei's maniacal laughter was making it harder for that to happen. Yusuke was just as pissed as he turned towards Hiei with a fist raised.

"Oh, that's it!" growled Yusuke from between clenched teeth. He stood and faced Hiei while Selina stayed crouched by Botan trying to keep her primal rage under control.

"I'm glad you're so enthused," chuckled Hiei as he took out the Shadow Sword. "The game will be more exciting this way."

"What game," bit out Yusuke. Hiei held up the sword for Yusuke to see it.

"The hilt of this sword is hollow. Contained inside is the only antidote to stop the sword's effects. If you get the sword the girl will live. Fun, right?" Hiei taunted. "Think of it as a little game of tag…" Hiei wasn't given the time to finish his sentence as Yusuke jumped up onto the crate Hiei was on and punched him across the face. Selina raised an eyebrow at Yusuke's burst of speed. Hiei was sent flying by the punch but flipped in mid air and landed on another crate. He was just as surprised as Yusuke's punch as she was. 'Faster than I thought,' thought Hiei as he ran a hand over his lip, wiping away a few drops of blood.

"What happened detective? You weren't that fast before."

"This isn't a game you jackass! Keiko is my friend," Yusuke said while glaring at the small demon. 'Girlfriend,' Selina sang in her mind. Her anger was now becoming easier to control at seeing Hiei get smashed in the face. However, she saw the few drops of blood on Hiei's hand and once again she felt a primal emotion try to take over her. She hissed under her breath as she felt a pressure in her mouth. 'Crap on rye!'

Hiei was crouched on a large crate and sent Yusuke a disgusted look. "Now I see," he said," You're a decent fighter on your own. But, when your friend's on the line, your strength increases greatly." He stood and kept the sword at his side. "You're a team player," he said sparing a glance at Selina," a save-the-day-superhero. I hate people like you." Yusuke just smirked. "And yes Spirit Detective, I'll admit you surprised me."

"Oh my Kami! He just admitted a weakness! Someone call the press!" Said Selina feeling her confidence and sarcastic nature grow. Hiei growled and sent her a glare.

**(Shut it Onna!)** Selina sent him her own glare.

**(Why don't you make me Oni!)**

**(I'll deal with you witch, when I'm done with you're young friend.)** Selina gave him a confused stare when he called her witch. 'What the hell?' she thought. Hiei turned his attention back to Yusuke and started up again on his speech.

"But like a true amateur you failed to take advantage of the situation. You didn't get back the sword, a mistake that will prove fatal." Hiei raised the Shadow Sword once again and put on his famous malicious smirk. "Because now that I know it, I won't be dropping my guard any longer. The world doesn't give many chances. You've just missed yours."

"Are you done yapping yet?" Yusuke said, giving his own smirk. Hiei's face turned enraged.

"Not quite," he growled as his Jagan started to glow red again. Selina tensed knowing he was about to tap into its power once again. Hiei jumped and seemed to disappear into thin air. His evil chuckle could be heard as he teleported around Yusuke. "Can you keep up? Human eyes are so slow. Come now, where am I?" His laugh increased when Yusuke crouched into a defensive stance and clenched his teeth trying to keep up with him. "What's wrong? Do I confuse you? Do I?" he sneered as he rounded behind Yusuke charging for his back. Selina hissed in surprise as Yusuke simply looked behind him and sent another jaw jarring punch to Hiei's face. This time Hiei went flying through one of the crates. If he had been human, something would have surely broken. Selina gave her partner an appraising look.

"Great job Yusuke!" she cheered. He smirked and gave her a thumbs up, then all of a sudden their gazes were locked onto the three weapons that Hiei had dropped. Selina sprinted as fast as she could to get them but was grabbed from behind by a seriously POed Hiei. She squeaked as one of his arms grabbed her around her waist and his hand went around her throat.

"Don't even think about it onna," he snarled in her ear. She shivered within his strong and deadly embrace, and she hissed at herself for it. Anger warred with another emotion she dared not comprehend. He tensed behind her as her scent hit his nose. She smelled a little different then the last times he was this close to her. He couldn't help the sudden urge to bury his face in her neck. He inhaled deeply and growled under his breath. 'What's wrong with me! What is she doing to me! I must be rid of her!' Selina was blushing bright and her eyes were the size of basketballs. 'What the hell is he doing!'

"Let her go Hiei! Your fight is with me!" growled Yusuke as he jumped off his crate and headed for them. Hiei's attention was steered away from the female in his arms and to the young boy. Selina took that moment to twist her head enough until her mouth was near his wrist. She let instincts guide her and bit down hard.

"Bitch!" he yelled and threw her by the neck across the room. Yusuke winced as he heard a crack from her meeting with a crate.

"Selina!" he yelled and started towards her.

"Detective, you cannot not defeat me!" Yusuke stopped and rounded on the arrogant demon.

"See here, that's what I'm talking about! Yap yap yap, like you're some crappy pro-wrestler! And then what happens, you have to eat up all your words. It's pretty dumb." Hiei snarled.

Meanwhile Selina was sitting in the crate cussing herself out and grabbing the back of her head with one hand and grabbing her mouth with the other. 'I'm a complete idiot! Stupid dumbass!' Her tongue involuntarily reached out and licked the few drops of Hiei's blood that had gotten on her lips. When she realized what she was doing she slapped herself and cursed some more. All of a sudden both hands went to her mouth. A scream that was close to a screech escaped her and she clawed at her mouth.

Outside both Hiei and Yusuke had stopped in their tracks at the sound. Hiei actually had to cover his overly sensitive ears. Botan's concentration was broken for a bit as she looked up in worry. 'Selina, no,' she thought weakly. She bit her lip as she brought her attention back to healing Keiko.

Selina tried with all her might to hold back the change. Seeing as she actually had to work to not let it happen meant that the seal was weakening. She willed her mind to push back the beast wanting to get free, the power that was awakening inside her. Tears streamed down her face as she screeched again feeling the pain of trying to stop the already painful change. Her body arched off the ground as another painful wave went through her. She clawed the bottom of the crate, willing herself with all she had to control the power.

"Selina!" Through her fog of pain Yusuke's voice hit her senses. 'Can't turn…not yet…not with them…around…might hurt…them.' She redoubled her efforts and released a screech so high pitched that it broke the windows high in the warehouse.

Hiei and even Yusuke were brought to their knees as the sound pierced their eardrums. It suddenly died down and both males looked to the broken crate where Selina had been thrown. A groan and some scrabbling were heard inside and finally Selina appeared. Yusuke's jaw nearly hit the floor and Hiei's eyes widened just a fraction. She looked at the two and gave a thumbs up.

"I'm alright, commence with your fight," she stumbled out of the crate and fell to her knees. She looked up to find both males staring at her with shocked faces. "What? Is there something on my face!" She hissed.

"You're hair…" Yusuke pointed. Her eyebrows furrowed and she held up some of her hair and cursed. Her ash blonde hair now had black highlights. Her attention was also brought to her hands where her nails had sharpened somewhat.

"Shit," she cursed under breath and her eyes widened when she ran her tongue over her now sharp little canines. "Double shit." She looked up at Yusuke. "I'll explain later, right now you have to get the Shadow Sword for Keiko." That seemed to snap Yusuke back into action, Hiei as well. They turned back to each other and glared, ready to fight to the death. All of a sudden Hiei removed his cloak, revealing his perfect lean muscled chest. No hair was on that smooth chest except for a small trail of dark hair leading from his naval down past his black pants. Selina's eyes bugged out of her head as she all of a sudden had the urge to lick and nibble that delectable chest. She growled and slapped herself again.

"Consider this a compliment, I've never transformed for a human."

"What?" Said Yusuke with a raised eyebrow. Hiei brought up his fists and clenched them as he powered up. Before their eyes Hiei's pale skin turned to a shade of green and little eyes popped up on his body. His flame-like hair also split into two making it look like he was Wolverine and the whites of his eyes turned yellow. A gasp was heard and Selina turned to see Botan holding one of her hands and steam rising from Keiko's jagan.

'Shit, the monster in Keiko must be feeding on Hiei's energy. Botan won't be able to hold on much longer.' Botan put her hands back over Keiko's forehead and poured her energy into closing the eye. She cried out as scratches appeared on her hands, but didn't stop the healing. Yusuke saw the whole ordeal as well.

"Something's wrong, she's in trouble."

"The increase in Hiei's power is feeding the eye! Botan won't be able to fight it much longer Yusuke!" Selina yelled up to him with worry in her eyes. More menacing laughter was heard.

"Don't be alarmed detectives, it's just me." As Hiei spoke the eyes opened fully on his body. "Now that I'm in my full demon form Keiko will join me any minute."

"Never!" cried Yusuke. Selina was trying to stay mad and stop gawking at Hiei's demon form. Even though he was green and had eyes all over his body he was still extremely sexy. 'I wonder if the eyes are just on his upper body?' She bit her hand when she realized what had just gone through her mind. 'Oh my Kami! What is up with me! I'm going insane, that has to be it! Remember Li, he's the enemy! Bad guy! Me plus bad guy equals death! But damn why does he have to be so delicious looking!'

"Don't worry, I'll take you out of this world long before you have to see her." Hiei disappeared and Yusuke started trembling again.

"Whoa, let's talk!" But it was too late as Hiei appeared right in front of him and sent a right jab across his face. Yusuke went flying.

"Yusuke!" cried Selina. He was caught in mid air by what seemed to be red bands of energy chained around his body.

"Well this is new," said Yusuke as he tried to struggle against the bonds," but maybe you could get me green ones. They'd match a lot better." Hiei chuckled from the air.

"A joker to the end aren't you? Perhaps my Jagan curse needs to be tighter before you get serious." Selina gasped as Yusuke was raised in the air and thrown across the room. Hiei came down from floating in the air next to a still chained Yusuke. Selina hissed and slowly made her way around to the back of Hiei.

"I have a great idea. How about I give you a choice."

"What," said Yusuke. Hiei brought the Shadow Sword to himself with telekinesis.

"I can end your life now, or if you prefer I can make you into a demon? What's that? You want me to choose? Fine!" Hiei charged towards Yusuke with his blade raised for the killing blow, but was knocked over by a flying Selina. The Shadow Sword was knocked out of Hiei's hands as they both went tumbling into some crates. Selina grabbed for his arms, trying to pin him to the floor. Hiei was faster and stronger though and grabbed her by the waist and rolled over on top of her. His hands were vices on her forearms and his body was like a boulder sitting on her stomach. She struggled and bucked her hips to try to push him off but he pushed down harder on her arms until it felt like they would snap. She didn't care about the pain; she just wanted to throw him off.

"Onna, stop moving." She stilled at the sound in his voice. She looked up at him and sucked in breath. His pupils had dilated to the size of dimes and she turned 20 shades of red when she felt something poking her stomach. His gaze was filled with unadulterated fury and something else. He snarled and bent down until their noses were touching. "I don't know what you've done to me, but release your spell now witch or I will torture you until you beg for death." She gulped and looked away from his eyes, not being able to stand the all-consuming fire in them.

"I don't know what you mean. I'm not a witch, and I do not know any magic."

"Lies!" he hissed and squeezed her forearms until she gasped at the pain. Something snapped in her and she turned her gaze fully to his. Her eyes narrowed and she growled.

"Get off me demon! Now!" He snarled back. The angry female beneath him was making his body feel things it had never encountered, and thoughts were running through his head that were urging him to do things he would never dream of doing. She had to have put some kind of hex on him, because he would never in eternity feel like this, ever. His eyes were drawn to her perfect dark pink lips. Not too plump, but not small enough that he couldn't take one into his mouth and nibble on it. He snarled at the disgusting thoughts.

"Lift this curse!"

"I did not put a curse on you, you deranged jackass!" Hiei roared in fury and raised his hand to strike her. Selina took that moment to grab his hand and buck her hips as hard as she could. Hiei went flying back out of the crate and onto the concrete. Selina jumped up and ran out of the crate looking to see Yusuke was still stuck in the red energy bonds. 'Damnit! How do I get him to undo those things?' Another roar brought her attention back to Hiei, who was charging at her with the Shadow Sword back in his hands. She squeaked and ducked his first downward swing, then dodged to the side as he slashed up diagonally. She knew with his speed that he would stab her, and soon. 'Shit! I could use a guardian angel about now! Or a way to slow him down! Either will work!' She ducked out of the way of another side slash, but met his boot on the way down.

"Oof," was the only sound that came out of her mouth as she hit the ground and went sliding backwards. His hard foot had caused the air to leave her lungs and for a moment she was paralyzed. Selina's eyes widened when she saw him coming for the deathblow. She closed her eyes, not wanting her last memory to be of him running his sword through her. A moment passed and the pain never came. She opened her eyes in confusion, but then the sight in front of her made her gasp. The sword that was meant for her was sticking through the abdomen of Kurama!

"Fox!" She cried out. Hiei was also shocked to see his sword run through the only person/demon he had respect for.

"You really have gone insane!" yelled Hiei. Kurama kept silent with his stare on the small demon. Kurama reached up to the sword and grabbed the blade, pulling his hand down its length. Selina twitched as the scent of blood rushed over her senses. Kurama pulled back his bloody hand and threw the blood into Hiei's jagan.

"Argh! My eye!" yelled Hiei as he dropped the sword and stepped back putting his hands to his jagan.

"Hey, I've come untied!" Selina and Kurama turned their heads to see Yusuke freed of the energy bonds. Kurama grabbed his wound with one hand and turned around to offer his other to Selina. At the moment her mind was completely blank. Why would he risk his life for her? She took his hand nonetheless and let him pull her to her feet. Then he turned to Yusuke.

"The eyes on Hiei's body are merely for amplification. Without the jagan exposed on his forehead, his power has become useless." Kurama clenched his teeth and bent over. Selina put a hand to his upper chest and a hand on his back to make sure he didn't fall.

"Foxy, are you ok?" Kurama looked up at her smiling, though in his eyes she could see how much pain he was in.

"Fine, only a minor hole in my stomach." He started moving and she made him lean on her so she could help him walk. Kurama let the small female take some of his weight.

"Selina, get Kurama out of the way. I'll finish with Hiei." Selina nodded to Yusuke.

"Alright, but be careful." He nodded to her and turned to the green demon with new determination on his face. Kurama had just saved his midget from becoming Shadow Sword shish kabob, and he was going to pay him back.

Selina brought Kurama to a crate near Botan and Keiko. She set him down with his back against the crate then looked towards poor Botan. It was a little easier now that Hiei's jagan was out of use, but she could still tell Botan was nearing the limit of her energy. She sighed and turned back to Kurama.

"Why did you do that? You didn't have to."

"I'm alive because of you, and now I can repay my debt to you and Yusuke," he said then shoved himself over to Botan and put his hand on her shoulder to filter some of his energy into her. Selina just shook her head and turned back to the fight.

Hiei had been rubbing at his bloodied jagan when he finally looked up to see Kurama leaning on Selina. She led him away and something deep in Hiei was furious. He growled.

"Kurama, how could you! Traitor!" He got up but was cut off from going after him by Yusuke stepping into his path. "Huh?"

"Take your problems up with me," said Yusuke. Selina and Hiei were both surprised to see Yusuke generating a red aura of power around himself. 'Will he ever stop shocking us?' she thought. Hiei had different thoughts. 'What is this? The more dangerous a situation becomes the faster his spirit energy grows. I mustn't allow this to go on any longer." He launched himself at Yusuke and the two began their battle. Selina couldn't help wincing every time either Hiei or Yusuke got hit, which was a lot. She wanted Yusuke to win; yet she didn't want Hiei to get seriously hurt. 'What did he mean? A spell? He must be cracked in the head. Oh great, I'm attracted to a basket case. Figures.' She thought. She didn't notice Kurama stealing knowing glances every so often.

Finally with a stroke of what seemed like genius, Hiei got his ass handed to him. He returned back to his more human looking form and smoke was rising from his body where he got hit with Yusuke's Spirit Gun. Yusuke retrieved the Shadow Sword and the antidote was given to Keiko. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when the jagan disappeared, well except for Hiei who was out cold on the warehouse floor. Kurama took a seat next to Selina as everyone enjoyed the victory.

"Goodbye Keiko monster," said Yusuke with a huge grin on his face. Selina smiled and shook her head.

"She's going to recover," said a joyous Botan.

"I hope so," replied Yusuke," thanks for all the help Kurama. How do you feel?"

"Good, I guess. I avoided the organs at least." Selina chuckled.

"That's always a good thing."

"Yes, it is," replied Kurama.

"I still can't believe what you did Yusuke." Everyone turned their heads towards Botan.

"Why not?"

"Why didn't you tell me the Spirit Gun could bounce off mirrors? When did you learn that?"

"Mmm, about ten minutes ago." Botan's face was priceless.

"What!"

"Hiei was way too fast. I knew he'd be able to dodge the Spirit Gun unless I could shoot him from behind. That's when I spotted the Forlorn Hope in the corner, and I thought hey I'll give it a try." Selina snorted behind her hand and Kurama sat up in surprise.

"You weren't certain?" Yusuke just grinned.

"Well this one time in science class they bounced light off a mirror and I thought it might be the same."

"Might!" yelled Botan, " you risked our lives on a might!" She glowered. "What would you have done if the Spirit Gun hadn't bounced off the mirror?"

"Get chopped into pieces I guess," said Yusuke with an innocent look. Botan made a sound and looked like she was about to faint. Selina just couldn't help it and started busted out laughing. Beside her Kurama chuckled under his breath.

"All the while we'd been thinking you were a brilliant strategist. Really, you're just a lucky fool." Selina tried to stifle her giggles but seeing the indignant look on Yusuke's face was too much.

"Hey! Watch it fox boy! What's that word mean anyway?"

"A strategist is someone who uses his brain."

"Hey!"

"Now now boys," said Botan putting a hand on Yusuke's shoulder to keep him from jumping up. Selina smiled, but it faltered when she looked over to the still unconscious Hiei. She couldn't suppress a saddened sigh.

"So, Selina." Her attention was brought to a curious Yusuke.

"Hm?"

"You gonna tell me why your hair changed?" Selina lifted an eyebrow and shared a look with Botan. Even the fox leaned forward, curious as well.

"Mmm, nope."

"What! But you said you would!" Selina smirked.

"Sorry Yu, but if I told you that, I'd have to kill you." Yusuke's eyes widened and Selina and Botan laughed while Kurama just smiled and shook his head. In her mind though, Selina was worried about the breaking of the seals and what would happen to her when they finally did.

* * *

**Angel: The songs I used were I Won't Say I'm In Love from Hercules, So This Is Love from Cinderella, and Let's Make Love by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill.**


	13. Daddy Wasn't There

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Another chapter has been added! Sorry for such a long wait. I promise you the next one will be up soon. Again, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its original characters. I do own Selina, Takeo, Mariko, and Ryo. If you've read before, I have another character, Hunter, who I was going to introduce. Don't worry, he'd kill me if I left him out of the story, so I just changed his name to Takashi. It just had a better ring to it. You'll meet him in the next chapter. Enjoy! ~ Angel ~**

**"blah" - talking**

**'blah' - thinking**

**(blah) - telepathy**

* * *

**Recap:**

"You gonna tell me why your hair changed?" Selina lifted an eyebrow and shared a look with Botan. Even the fox leaned forward, curious as well.

"Mmm, nope." Selina smirked.

"What! But you said you would!"

"Sorry Yu, but if I told you that, I'd have to kill you."

Yusuke's eyes widened while Selina and Botan laughed. Kurama just smiled and shook his head. In her mind though, Selina was worried about the breaking of the seals and what would happen to her when they finally did. She would have been a fool not admit she was afraid.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Surprise!**

**Selina'sPov**

As all four of us stood up off the cement ground a weird sensation, akin to a shudder, coursed up my spine. I stood still and furrowed my eyebrows, feeling dread grip at my insides. I looked up to see Kurama staring at me, his head tilted fractionally to the left. I would have smiled at the fox like expression, but I was getting more worried by the moment. Instinct told me that something was off, not right. My vision started to tunnel as I heard Botan and Yusuke's footsteps' approach me. My breathing started to quicken.

"Selina?" There was concern lacing Botan's voice. A hand gently landed on my shoulder, and that's when it happened. A pain erupted in my chest as if someone had stabbed me in the heart. I gasped and fell to my knees with my hands grabbing my chest.

"Selina! What's wrong?" Botan's voice, scared. Yusuke's voice echoed hers. I clenched my teeth as an inferno roared to life within me, searing heat spreading to my surrounding limbs. I heard more footsteps, quickly approaching. I stifled a cry as I looked up to see the blurry outlines of Kurama and Yusuke. I turned my head to where I knew Botan had knelt beside me.

"The seal is breaking," was all I could get out as the fire exploded within my chest. I screamed and rolled onto my back as Botan yelled for Yusuke to take Keiko home. He started to protest but was cut off. I heard the familiar swoosh of a portal opening and knew Koenma had come.

My body arched off the ground and I shrieked as it felt like millions of knives were stabbing me over and over again. I couldn't understand what was going on around me, the pain encompassing my senses. It engulfed me, unending. Never had I felt anything like it in my life. I barely noticed someone lifting me into their arms. Then all of a sudden the pain centered in the middle of my chest again and it felt as though my heart was going to explode. I screamed once more before I fell into merciful darkness.

* * *

**Noone'sPov**

Yusuke stared in horror as his friend lay writhing on the floor, screaming in agony. Koenma, ten ogres, Mariko, and Ryo had appeared out of a purple portal seven feet away. The Diaper Prince ordered Botan to take him home and she begrudgingly led Yusuke, who picked up Keiko, out of the warehouse. Mariko and Ryo ran to their friend's side while Kurama picked up Selina bridal-style. Koenma yelled for five of the ogres to shackle Hiei. Said male groaned and opened his eyes and found himself cuffed behind his back with his katana gone. He had woken to the sound of screaming. His gaze found Selina. She let out one last scream then went limp in Kurama's arms. At the sight of her unmoving body his stomach churned with an emotion he could not fathom. Hiei caught himself growling and scoffed. Even more chaos ensued as the five ogres that were assigned to him dragged him to Spirit World. Three other ogres grabbed the Shadow Sword, Forlorn Hope, and Orb of Baast. The two remaining ogres followed Koenma, Mariko, Ryo, and Kurama into the portal to the Prince's office.

"Set her down on the couch Kurama," said a panicking Koenma once they walked out of the portal into his office. Kurama laid her down on a dark purple couch as instructed. Ryo glared at Kurama while Mariko sniffled and wiped away a stray tear. Koenma hopped onto his desk and ordered Hiei to be taken down to the Spirit World Jail. As Hiei was dragged out of the room he glanced back over to Selina. Her once blonde hair was now onyx black. Her fair skin was paler and all her freckles had disappeared. Her fingernails had changed into little sharp claws. 'What in the seven hells is she?' he thought as he could see her no more.

Mariko sat beside her friend on the couch as Koenma sent Ryo to retrieve Selina's guardian, Takeo. Kurama kneeled by the couch and put two fingers on her neck. He sighed and stood up looking to Koenma.

"She has no pulse," he said in an even tone. Koenma frowned and asked the two ogres left to prepare the room. Mariko bit her lip and took her best friend's pale hand into her own. Tears started trailing down her face as she felt the cool skin of Selina's hands. She looked to Koenma.

"Is she truly dead Koenma-sama?" Koen shook his head sadly.

"I don't know Mariko. There has never been one such as her. Everything about her is unknown." Kurama's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the changed Selina then back to Koenma.

"She is not human. What is she?" Koenma looked at him uncertainly.

"I can't tell you that Kurama. That is confidential." Kurama's face remained stoic. The two ogres from before came back into Koenma's office.

"The room is prepared sire," said a green one with brown hair and a black loincloth. Koenma nodded his head and motioned to Mariko who picked up her friend bridal-style and headed out of the room with the green ogre in tow. Koenma turned to Kurama.

"You are not a prisoner, but you are still on probation. Selina's quarters have some extra bedrooms so you will be staying there. I will have an ogre escort you." The last ogre walked forward. "This is George," continued Koenma," he will take you to Selina's Suite." Kurama bowed his head to the little Prince and turned to the blue-skinned ogre. George took one look at Kurama's face and gulped. The fox's face was impassive, yet irritation swam within their emerald green depths. The ogre coughed and turned toward the door to the right of Koenma's desk.

"Right this way Kurama sir," he said and headed for the door. Koenma sighed as he watched the two leave, then hopped down from his desk and waddled out of the main doors of his office.

Kurama stared at the back of the ogre named George. His eyebrows furrowed once again as he replayed what Koenma had said to him in his head. 'It's confidential.' What could she be, that her own species was confidential information? Koenma had said to the purple haired demoness that Selina was the only one of her kind. But what was she? Kurama hated not knowing things, however he did enjoy a good puzzle. He would find out sooner or later what his new friend was. And she was his friend, he realized. He could still feel her tentative touch to his arm that night on top of the hospital building. She had said love had entered his heart. The little one had comforted him, even knowing who he truly was. He shook his head at the memory of her running to the Forlorn Hope and placing her small delicate hands upon its surface. Her light blue eyes had been wide with fear and worry, for Yusuke, and for him. It was hard not to think of her as a friend after those happenings. To think the great King of Thieves had become so soft. A corner of his lip twitched at the memory of seeing her lip locked with Hiei. How amusing that had been. Kurama admitted to himself he was surprised Hiei hadn't killed her, but allowed her kiss. The corners of his lips curved up at the thought of the fire demon actually liking Selina. Of course Hiei would be in denial. Feelings such as love to that demon didn't exist. Only time would tell if they would realize their attraction to each other.

A sigh broke Kurama out of his thoughts. It had come from the blonde ogre ahead of him. George hung his head as he trudged along. An idea hit Kurama and being the sly fox he was he acted on it.

"You're worried," he spoke to the ogre's back. George almost tripped on himself at the unexpected sound. He glanced behind him and nodded.

"You're worried for her." Another sigh came from the ogre as he turned forward again and kept walking. Kurama followed, waiting. He didn't have to wait long.

"She's been with us for a long time," whispered George.

"How long?"

"Since she was a baby." One of Kurama's eyebrows lifted. He decided to prod further.

"Where are her parents?"

"They're dead."

"How did they die?"

"They were murdered."

* * *

Koenma made his way to the infirmary thinking about the young female his father had adopted 17 years ago. As much as he hated to admit it, she was like a little sister to him and always had been. He was worried for her now and afraid of what the broken seals would turn her into. Commotion coming from a room not too far from him caught Koenma's attention. As he stepped into the sterilized white room he grimaced. Selina had been laid upon a hospital bed, her arms and legs strapped to its sides. Ryo was leaning up against the wall beside the bed, one leg crossed over the other, arms entwined, with a permanent glare on his face. His now violet eyes stalked the two nurses who were finishing Selina's bindings. Mariko looked incredulous as she stood next to Selina's bed.

"Is this really necessary?" Mariko said incredulously.

"Unfortunately yes." Koenma floated up in the air so he could survey everything from a higher standpoint.

"When she wakes, she's gonna freak," hissed Ryo.

"If she wakes." All heads turned to the doorway at hearing the deep rumbling bass.

"Takeo, it is good you are here. If only it was under better circumstances," replied Koenma in a cheerless tone. Takeo's amber specked silver eyes held no emotion as he ignored the Prince and walked over to the bedside of his charge. His black furry wolf ears lay back against his head, the only sign of emotion.

"Where's Takashi? He should be here for this," Ryo said.

"He's on his way," stated Takeo.

"What happens now?" Mariko questioned, looking at the old wolf demon for reassurance. His furry tail, the same color as his ears, twitched and he sighed.

"Now, we wait."

* * *

**Selina's POV**

Darkness. As I came to awareness, that's what I was floating in. Complete darkness. I could feel my body, now devoid of pain. I sighed in relief and looked around, hoping to find some speck of light. 'What the hell? What's happened to me?' "Am I dead?" I spoke aloud.

"No, you're not dead." I jumped and scanned the darkness again, looking for the owner of the voice. All of a sudden, a small circle of light appeared around me. I was standing now, the shadows now made solid under my feet. I clenched my fists. "Who are you? Come out where I can see you!" I said, baring the new fangs I just remembered I had acquired.

"Of course." There was movement near the rim of the light, a slight rustle of cloth, and then a man emerged from the darkness. Ice blue eyes were the first things I noticed. There was no malice, no ill intent in his gaze, only warmth. Confusion warred within me. 'I swear I know those eyes.' He was tall, at least a foot more so than I. He had sharp facial features, yet they weren't overly so. He smiled at me and I noticed the fangs poking out from his dark pink lips. Familiarity skirted at the side of my mind. I knew this male, yet I didn't.

He started to walk forward, his black cloak repeating the rustling sound from when he first made his appearance. I tensed and took a defensive stance. "Don't come any closer. Who are you? Tell me your name! And while you're at it, tell me where the hell I am," I knew my voice sounded as panicked as I felt. Who was this guy? Why did I feel like I should know who he was? He stopped and gave me another warm smile.

"Do not be afraid little one. I will not harm you. My name is Adrian Knight." His voice was a rich baritone, smooth, with a slight accent. "As to where we are, well it is hard to explain."

"Try," I said, gritting my teeth.

"I suppose you could say we are inside my seal." My eyebrows furrowed and more confusion was added to my already confuddled brain.

"Wait wait, your seal? It can't be your seal. For one, it broke. Second, it was my father's seal…" I lost my voice as those last two words repeated in my head. I looked at him again, really looked at him. I lifted up a strand of my new onyx black hair, and then looked to his shaggy head of the same color. I looked at my hands, my skin now more pale then it was before and no blemishes or freckles to be seen, just like his. His lips and eyes were also similar to my own. Then, he grinned at me and I recognized it as MY mischievous grin! I blinked at him, once, twice. "Father?"

He nodded, his grin still going strong and all my thoughts skidded to a halt, except for one. "But, you're dead."

* * *

Dun dun dun!


	14. The First Change

**Hello friends! I apologize profusely for not writing in a while. Life has been hectic, as I'm sure you all can empathize. I tried my best not to make the first scene cheesy, however if it is I apologize again. I'm already working on the next chapter. So no worries, it should be out soon. Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. Only Selina, Takashi, Takeo, Mariko, and Ryo belong to me. To note again, I changed Hunter's name to Takashi because it sounded better. :) I will add any other characters I introduce or forget to mention. Also, I've been playing around with different points of view if you couldn't tell. I'll most likely be sticking with third person limited, because I get tired of reading all the "I"s and "Me"s and "My"s that comes with first person. Comments and constructive criticism are always welcomed. Flamers will be ignored. If you don't like my story, don't read it. Simple.**

_Note: I would like to thank **kaigirl16** for giving me reminders every once in a while. They help to keep my mind on track when it comes to YYH. :)_

_ Thank you also to those of you who are still following the story. Enjoy. :D _**~Angel~

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: The First Change

* * *

**

"But, you're dead."

A warm tickling feeling traveled down my cheeks. I wiped my hands across them and was surprised to feel wetness. I hadn't even realized I had been crying. The man who called himself my father gave me a somber look and gracefully walked up to me. This time I did not flinch nor step back. A surprisingly warm hand cupped my cheek and I stared into his sky blue eyes. So many emotions passed through those endless orbs as he brushed away a stray tear with his thumb.

"Yes, I am dead Selina."

Hearing him say my name caused more tears to run down my cheeks. "Then how are you my father? How is this possible?" My throat constricted, making my words come out in a whisper. His eyes glazed over with pain and he frowned.

"Do you remember what Koenma called the seals?"

I nodded, his hand falling away from cheek to land on my shoulder. "He called them Soul Seals." The man in front of me nodded.

"Yes, that is correct. In order for someone to use a Soul Seal, they must first give up a part of their own soul. That is how I am here. When my seal finally broke, the part of my soul that was contained in it was released. I am your father, and you are my daughter, Selina Marie Knight."

He spoke my full name, and in my heart I knew his words were true. My father, the man I hadn't seen since I was a baby, was standing right in front of me. I pursed my lips but a sob escaped anyways. I threw my arms around his torso, crying into his chest. His arms came around my shoulders and held me tight.

"I made sure a part of me was still here, to help you when the time came." He said while petting my hair with one of his hands. I sniffled and pulled back a bit, looking back into his eyes again.

"Please don't tell me I have to drink blood." His eyes lit up with amusement.

"As a Dhampir, I found that I was sometimes overcome with the Thirst. However, since you are only half Dhampir and thus a quarter vampire, I'm not sure how the Thirst will affect you."

"Lovely," I said, feeling my old sarcastic self surface again. He chuckled.

"It's not so bad, as long as you satisfy the Thirst before it takes over you." I made a disgusted face, sticking my tongue out. My father grinned. A thought hit me, a question I had always had.

"Why did you choose mother? None of this would have happened if you hadn't. I wouldn't have been born, and you two wouldn't have been hunted." His face became serious and he sighed.

"Yes indeed, life would have been much different had your mother and I not met. But, it seemed Fate had other plans. The truth of the matter is, your mother was my mate."

My eyes widened and my jaw went slack. Vampires, demons, Weres, and some other supernatural creatures could sense their mates, the one person that they were made for and vice versa. It was akin to the human's version of a soul mate, the one person that completed them, their other half so to speak.

"How did you even know it was her?" I questioned. He smiled and his eyes glazed over a bit, remembering some past memory.

"Well, when one comes into contact with their mate, there is an initial pull of attraction, no matter what. Recognizing someone as a mate is different for everyone. Sometimes vampires can sense their mates by sight or even smell. For me, I knew the first time I tasted your mother's blood that she was mine."

My eyes bugged out and I threw my hands up to make the time-out sign. "Whoa, whoa. Stop right there. This is where we start walking into the TMI department."

My father barked out a laugh while I stepped back and crossed my arms.

"What? I don't want to hear about you and mom doing the dirty!" Adrian Knight grinned like a madman.

"Of course, I won't disgust you with the details."

"Thank God!" I breathed a sigh of relief, but then remembered that I was still within this place of darkness. I looked back around, then up to my father.

"So, if I'm not dead, how come I can't wake up?"

"Your body came close to death, as is normal when a vampire is turned. You're not a full vampire but because your dhampiric power was sealed and then released, it caused your body to go through a similar change."

"How else will I be different now?" I had been nervous before the breaking of the seal. Vampires were known to be more primal, like demons and weres. I didn't want to become some raving animal. As if he could read my mind, my father put a comforting hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"You will still be you, but I won't lie to you. Being a Dhampir can be difficult. There might be some struggle between the human and Vampire in you. Drinking blood may be abhorrent to you, but if you fight against the Thirst, you may loose control and harm those you care for. Don't be afraid of your Vampire blood. If you can accept what you are, and what you have to do, you will be fine."

"Is that what you had to do?"

"Yes. I am not a monster, and neither are you. We are what we are, and we can't change that." I nodded to him and sighed. He pulled me in for another hug and I couldn't help but feel a pain spring up in my chest. I could have had this, a father, a mother, a family. A part of me had always felt alone, because I had no blood kin. Well, none that would accept me anyways. I had been hidden away in Spirit World my whole life, protected from those who murdered my parents.

"It seems our time is up. You should awaken soon." His soothing voice broke into my reverie and panic set in as I heard his words. I looked back up to him, my vision going blurry with more tears.

"Where will you go? Will I see you again?" I didn't want to lose my father now that I'd met him. I didn't want to be alone again. He gave me a sad smile and bent over to kiss my forehead.

"Now that the seal is not needed, no more is my soul." I couldn't help as the dam of tears cracked and trailed down my cheeks once again. I had probably cried more in the last ten minutes than I had in years. I wanted to beg him to stay, to not leave me. But, I bit my lip instead. "You're not alone Selina. You have many people who love you, as I do."

"Are you a telepath now?" I sobbed out.

"No, but I was a strong telekinetic. Perhaps that was passed down to you."

My senses started to dim and I hung on to my dad for dear life. His arms surrounded me, keeping me safe and feeling protected. "No," I whispered as my world started fading. "NO!"

Before the shroud of darkness enveloped me once more, I heard his voice.

"I love you, my daughter."

* * *

Awareness returned slowly. I struggled to open my heavy lids, but flinched when a bright light seared my eyes. I habitually went to rub my eyes, but found out I could not move my arms. I came crashing back into reality with the realization that I could not move any of my limbs. My eyes flew open as I gasped and started struggling, feeling thick leather restraints keeping my arms and legs tied to the railing of the bed I was in. My breathing quickened and my heart pounded as I started to panic. Flailing even more I screamed, yanking at my leather shackles. A crack was heard from the railing as adrenaline coursed through my veins, giving me strength. I barely registered the sound of rushing air as a door was opened.

"Selina!"

Strong hands grabbed my shoulders, shaking me. I snapped out of my panic induced flailing and stared at the owner of the hands.

"Takashi!" I gasped, relief overwhelming me. Lime green eyes, specked with amber stared at me in concern.

"Calm down imouto! It's ok, you're ok," I was gasping, trying to keep from freaking out again. Takashi's loud yell made me flinch and want to cover my ears.

"Please Takashi, let me go." I whispered pathetically. I was scared. I felt claustrophobic being tied like this. Hell, I didn't even know why I was restrained in the first place. Takashi's mouth opened as if he was about to say something until another voice cut him off.

"Not yet pup!" That gravely bass was a voice I'd recognize anywhere, Takeo.

"Sensei, Takashi, please stop yelling. It hurts." The older wolf demon came to stand beside his son.

"We're not yelling Selina. Your hearing has improved and so it only sounds like we are. You'll get used to it." I stared at them both. It had been a while since I'd seen them, yet they still looked the same. Both had long shimmering waist length black hair that would make any supermodel jealous. Takeo kept his in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck, while Takashi usually had his in a long single braid. Father and son looked almost identical with black fuzzy wolf ears and tails, tan skin, and garb. However, Takeo's tunic and pants were black with silver lining, while Takashi's were dark green with a gold lining. Really, the only difference appearance-wise was that Takeo was two inches taller than Takashi's 6'5" self and their eyes were different colors.

"Sensei, why am I tied up? I don't understand." Takeo looked at me with his usual stoic face, not really one to show emotions.

"It was a precaution we had to take. We didn't know how you would react when you woke." I flinched again at the increased volume of his voice and looked down, feeling a bit ashamed. Of course, I understood why they did it. They weren't sure if I was going to wake up bloodthirsty as many vamp fledglings do. '_Don't be ashamed_,' my father's words echoed through my head. Takashi used a control on the side of the hospital bed to lift my torso up till I was sitting. He then sat down next to me while throwing an arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry Lina. Since you're talking to us, we know you didn't go leech on us."

I glared at Takashi. "Oh thanks niisan," I said sarcastically. He just grinned and nuzzled my temple. I still had an irritated look on my face when the door opened again to reveal Mariko, Ryo, and Koenma.

"Selina! You're alive!" Mari's screech reverberated in my skull and caused my ears to ring. I groaned at the pain while Takeo admonished her for being so loud. Ryo smacked her upside the head and she whined, apologizing. I couldn't help grinning at their antics.

"It's okay Mari," I consoled her. She grinned and pranced up to the other side of me. Ryo sat down with his arms crossed at the foot of my bed. Lastly, Koenma floated up next to Takeo looking relieved.

"We're all happy you made it," he whispered. Hearing that coming from the arrogant Princeling meant a lot and I smiled at him.

"Thanks, me too."

"How are you feeling," came my guardian's gruff voice. That was a good question. I had woken up in such a tizzy that I didn't realize the small ache in my stomach and the sudden dryness of my throat. I coughed.

"I don't know, weird. My stomach hurts and my throat feels dry. I, I think, I feel thirsty. Does anyone have any water?" Everyone exchanged glances but kept silent as Takeo went over to a nearby sink to grab a cup of water. He came back and told Takashi to unlock one of my hands. Taka made quick work of it and finally I was able to partially move. I lifted my right arm and stretched it out, taking the cup from my Sensei. I tried to ignore everyone's stares as I gulped down the water greedily. I smacked my lips waiting for the stomach pain and dry throat to go away, but it didn't. I frowned and looked around at everyone.

"I'm still thirsty." Koenma sighed and Takeo turned around to walk towards a small fridge I hadn't noticed before, next to the sink. Taka gave me another one-armed hug while Mari had to open her mouth.

"It's probably because you're thirsty for blood," she said in her ever-perky voice. I blanched at her words, as there was a round of "MARI!" from the males in the room. She ducked her head and apologized again. I searched out my Sensei who was now coming back towards my bed with something dark red in his hand. I realized what it was and my jaw dropped.

"You've gotta be shitting me! I'm not gonna drink that!" I yelled, struggling again to get free from my restraints. Takashi pulled me close until I was glued to his side and started petting my hair.

"Please imouto, blood doesn't taste so bad," Taka said trying to calm me. I made a disgusted face at him and the Diaper Princeling decided to put in his two cents.

"Selina, your vampire nature has been released. You know you'd probably have to partake in this sustenance." I was shaking my head at the floating baby as my Sensei came over and held out the blood pack. I glanced at it, then back to everyone else. They all gave me encouraging smiles or nods, and it all seemed humorous in a way. I was being cheered on to suck blood.

"Pup, you can either drink it on your own or be force-fed like a child. It's your choice." Trust my Sensei to be sympathetic about things like this. I sent him an irritated look, and then warily set my eyes back on the plastic bag of blood.

"How am I supposed to drink it, through a straw?" I was thinking it could be like one of those kiddie juice boxes where they have a hole at the top for someone to stick their straws in. Takeo gave me a 'did you really just ask that?' look and stuffed the blood pack into my hand. I shuddered at the feel of the squishy plastic.

"When your body has gotten used to the change, you'll probably start smelling people's blood. It's better to start sating the Thirst now, then waiting until you can't control it and attack someone," said Takeo, crossing his arms over his chest. I sighed, knowing he was right, but still extremely disgusted with the idea. Running my tongue over my teeth I was surprised when I cut it on my slowly elongating canines. I groaned and closed my eyes. Scrunching my face I finally bit into the blood pack.

As soon as the cold viscous blood touched my tongue, I jumped in surprise at the sweet metallic taste overtaking my taste buds. All of a sudden I felt famished, like I hadn't eaten or drank anything in days. I started gulping the liquid down, feeling almost frenzied in my haste to drink every last drop. I didn't even care when some dribbled down my chin. Someone growled and I felt a hard pinch on my arm. I gasped almost choking on the blood.

"Slow down pup, control it." I tried to heed my Sensei's demand, but it tasted so good, and I was so thirsty. Another pinch made me jump, and I forced myself to slow down, taking small sips now. All too soon the bag was emptied and I opened my eyes while releasing the plastic, my fangs contracting. Everyone was watching me with rapt attention, like I was some science experiment. I glared at them, feeling unnerved. Mari grinned.

"Feel better?" she asked. I blinked at her and was relieved to no longer feel the aching pain of the Thirst.

"Ya, much better actually." Mari laughed and clapped her hands. Everyone sweat dropped and I wondered how a python demon could act so childlike sometimes. I heard Ryo murmur, "I'm not related to her." Takashi nuzzled my temple again to comfort me.

"You did well imouto. See it was not so bad?" I gulped looking down at the now empty blood pack and wiped the excess off my chin. A tan clawed hand came into my line of vision and took the empty pack away. I glanced up to my guardian as he nodded to me and went to throw it away. Koenma made a small noise and I saw he was looking a little green around the gills. It lifted my spirits and made me giggle. He tugged on his collar.

"Well now that that is out of the way, I believe we can take off her restraints." At that Mari, Ryo, and Takashi each took a foot and arm respectively and I was finally freed. I stretched my legs and arms, yawning as I did so. Fatigue hit me unexpectedly and I laid my head on Taka's chest. Takeo came to stand by my side again.

"Get some rest Selina because I will be training you harder now."

"Joy," I said yawning again. A sudden thought hit me and I sat up looking at Koenma.

"Where are Botan and Yusuke?" The little prince jumped a bit, supposedly off in thought. He put one hand to his chin, and the other under his armpit.

"Botan is with Yusuke at Genkai's temple. She's holding a tournament. The winner is the one she will choose as her apprentice. You know how she's getting older. Well, she feels she needs to pass on her Spirit Wave technique. The only problem is, we've found out that a well-known human hunter named Rando signed up for the tournament. It's Yusuke's job to win that tournament and hopefully bring Rando down. Now that I think about it, I really need to go check on his progress." I sighed holding the bridge of my nose.

"And of course Rando is probably extremely powerful."

"Well he's stolen the techniques of 99 psychics." I glared at the floating prince.

"Don't worry about him now Selina," said my Sensei. I grumbled and tried fighting the sudden heaviness of my eyelids.

"Sleep now imouto," Takashi said while getting off my hospital bed. The wolf tucked me in like a child and then kissed me on the forehead. The memory of my father doing such a thing came back to me. '_You're not alone._' I glanced at Takeo, Takashi, Mari, Ryo, Koenma, and thought of Botan and Yusuke. They were my family, and dad was right, I wasn't alone.

* * *

**Six months later…**

The day was warm, a slight breeze playing with the tendrils of onyx hair that refused to stay in my braid. My hair had grown longer, nearly down to my waist. I didn't have the heart to cut it. Sitting back, I rested my hands on the smooth walnut planks of my Sensei's porch. I sighed and looked out into the surrounding forest, not really seeing anything.

For six months I'd trained with my Sensei Takeo. For six months I'd gotten my ass handed to me. The old wolf demon hadn't lied when he said he'd be training me harder. My speed had greatly increased, along with my stamina and flexibility. My strength had also improved, yet I hadn't shown any signs of spirit energy. Not that it was surprising. Even before my father's seal had broken I had had little spirit energy to begin with. Vampires didn't have energy like humans or demons.

The vampiric virus that had mutated humans so long ago, changed their spirit energy as well. Molding it into an almost undetectable substance. Demons and other supernaturals couldn't sense a vampire at all by spirit energy alone, which caused a lot of hate between the races. Human's long buried instincts could usually pick up on the fact that a predator was near, probably because humans had been the preferred prey of vamps for thousands of years. However, I hadn't felt any stirring of energy at all. It was extremely frustrating. Takeo had said that a full vampire normally didn't acquire any psychic powers until they were older.

I glowered at the lavender sky of Spirit World. Well I had learned a lot of things about myself while training. When I had first arrived at Takeo's temple he had told me to tell him immediately if I started to feel the Thirst. For a while I hadn't, until the day I sparred with my teacher. He hadn't held back while using his katana and I had tripped and gotten a nice gash in my leg from his weapon. Blood had started pouring from the wound and it was then my fangs started elongating and the ache of the Thirst hit me. So, the lesson learned was that I feel the Thirst when I lose a lot of blood.

My Sensei had also told me that whenever I got angry my eyes would glow an ice blue and my fangs would peek out from my dark pink lips. Anger and the Thirst were the only two things so far that caused me to go "Vamp" as I liked to say.

"Just one more to go," I whispered. Refusing to think any more on that aspect of my future, I closed my eyes, giving my senses free rein. Birds from the Spirit World were singing a cheerful tune. The wind dipped the trees slightly, causing the leaves to whisper their delight. For a moment, the memory of the last time I was this relaxed came to the front of my mind. My lips curled up. I had been meditating at Genkai's temple, and then Botan had come and interrupted the peace I sought. She had taken me to meet a punk, and thus my world had turned upside down.

Even now that same punk was training with Genkai-sama, and I felt some pity for him. The tiny old lady was a powerful psychic, and had as much sympathy as a raging storm. Not that my own sensei was any less a hardass.

I missed that gel headed dork. We'd gone through so much in such a short time. Verbally sparring with him was too much fun, and even though he acted like a jerk; he really was a good kid. All of our adventures played out like a movie behind my eyelids, and then the curtain closed and crimson eyes flashed in the darkness. My eyes jolted open, and I groaned in frustration. Putting my elbows on my knees, I dropped my head onto my hands, and heaved a huge sigh. Those eyes had haunted me for the past six months. Every time I closed my eyes, every time I dreamt I saw him. Hiei. Damn him! I had been around gorgeous and handsome demons all my life and none had captured my attention as he did.

I had admitted to myself that I was attracted to him, but that was all. It couldn't and wouldn't be more than that. He was a heartless thief for Kami's sake! Of course he had to be the one that I first desired. My eighteenth birthday had come and gone and still I had never had a boyfriend. Not that I'd had much of a chance to find one. I had been surrounded by demons, ogres, ferry girls, spirits, and Spirit World royalty all my life. The only people I'd known that were around my age were dead spirits. How pathetic I was. 'I need to find myself a boyfriend,' I thought to myself,' or else I'll start pursuing a criminal.' A humorless laugh escaped my lips. I supposed the releasing of my vampiric blood didn't help the issue. Vamps were known to be very sexual and sensual creatures. Add that to the normal hormones of a teenage human and you got a concoction of chaos.

"I'm doomed," I muttered, " So much for my moment of peace." A faint buzzing sound brought me back to reality. I tilted my head, and realized it was coming from within the temple. Standing up, I walked silently through the wooden building, following the annoying hum to my room. My blue communicator was vibrating on my desk. Curiously, I picked up the comm and flipped it open. My eyebrow lifted at the sight of a nervous looking blue haired Grim Reaper.

"Botan? You ok?" I asked.

"Selina! I have some news that I thought you might want to hear."

"Yeah? Spill it then."

"Koenma received a letter from the Saint Beasts."

My eyebrows furrowed. "You mean those demons from the City of Ghosts and Apparitions?"

"Exactly! They've set loose makai insects into the human world, and won't return them until Koenma brings down the barrier around the city!" Her eyes were wide, her voice shaking just a bit.

"How can they be controlling the insects from inside the barrier?" My hands gripped the comm tightly, trepidation sending a shiver up my spine.

She frowned. "They somehow obtained a Makai Whistle that controls them. Koenma opened up a small hole in the barrier and had me send Yusuke through it to defeat the Saint Beasts and destroy the whistle. Kuwabara ended up following him."

"He sent a fourteen year old boy to fight four of the nastiest demons from the Makai?" I growled, clenching my jaw. "And how the hell does Kuwabara know about demons?"

Botan winced at the anger in my voice. "Kuwabara ended up at Genkai's tournament and accidentally fought against Rando. He got seriously hurt, and I doubt he'll ever forget that experience."

"Damnit! Take me to the entrance of the barrier."

Botan nodded and told me to tell Koenma to make a portal to the location. I said goodbye and flipped the comm closed. Forcing myself to calm the anger boiling my blood, I ran to my closet, took off my sweat pants and replaced them with my stretchy leather pants. I decided not to wear my corset top, instead grabbing a navy blue long sleeved shirt. It wouldn't be much in the way of armor but it would allow for more fluid movement. I slipped on my black boots, and ran to my dresser. I retrieved the two silver throwing knives within, and placed them in my boots. The leather sheath for my twin short swords, I buckled across my chest. Lastly, I retrieved my black cloak, wrapping it around my shoulders.

Finally done with suiting up, I picked up the comm again and pressed in Koenma's number. His face appeared on the screen. Before he could say anything I told him to send me a portal to the opening in the barrier where Botan had lead Yusuke. He looked shocked for a moment, and then uneasy.

"What about Takeo? You're still in training with him."

"Yusuke and Kuwabara's lives are more important then training." I hissed, trying not to yell at him for sending Yusuke in the first place.

"I just sent Hiei and Kurama to assist them." He stuttered.

I growled. "I don't care send me a portal Koenma, now!"

"Takeo isn't going to be happy."

"Koen!"

"Ok!" he squeaked.

I closed the comm and took a deep breath, calming my sudden nerves. Hiei was there. A portal appeared in my room, and I steeled my resolve. The last thought I had before stepping through was that there were more important things to worry about then a red eyed demon.

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabara landed on their faces on the outskirts of the City of Ghosts and Apparitions. Dark ominous clouds blocked the sun, and every few moments, lightning would streak across the sky. The thunder that followed it, roared in fury. In the distance stood small buildings surrounding a large stone fortress, with towers so high they seemed to reach the clouds. Strange forests and mountains could be seen in all directions.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stared for a moment in shock. "Well, guess this is the place," commented Yusuke, regaining his cool. A rumbling sound made them jump, and suddenly little cloaked demons sprung out of the ground. Beady yellow eyes and large fanged mouths were the only things that could be seen under their hoods.

"Yes, we've found a treat!" squealed one of them. Yusuke and Kuwabara stood back to back as they were soon surrounded.

"What are those things?" Fear laced Kuwabara's voice.

"I'm not exactly sure, but they're not friendly," replied Yusuke. The demons cackled and then attacked. The boys punched and kicked as the creatures pounced on them, their numbers seeming to increase with each second.

Soon they were overtaken, not being able to hold back the ugly demons.

"This is gonna be pretty lame if we get eaten before reaching the castle!" yelled Yusuke. A bright flashing light answered his outburst. Two balls of energy, one red and one blue, flew out of a small round portal. Their light was too much for the demons. They screamed and fled, disappearing just as fast as they had appeared. After the light receded, Yusuke made his usual sarcastic comment. "Well that worked, whatever it was."

The two boys stared up at the branches of a large tree not far from them.

"It seems you could use some help," said a light tenor.

"If those weaklings were too much for you, we're going to have some serious problems," added a strong baritone.

Yusuke and Kuwabara gasped as two figures jumped out of the tree and landed in front of them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the thieves," Yusuke said grinning.

"Hello," Kurama said politely.

"What're you doing here?"

"The fool Koenma knew it would take more than human power to defeat the Saint Beasts," stated an irritated Hiei.

"By aiding in this mission, Koenma has assured us we can clean our slates in Spirit World," added Kurama.

Yusuke laughed. "I guess Koenma heard me complaining. Kuwabara, let me introduce you to these guys. That's Hiei," he pointed at the shorter man, "and he's Kurama."

"A pleasure," the fox said.

"Well I don't have a clue what's going on, but it's sure nice to have a helping hand," Kuwabara said, feeling a bit of relief, until Hiei spoke.

"Helping is not the right word. Koenma may regard us as equals, but I do not. Once inside the castle I suggest you let us do the work. As far as I'm concerned, we're babysitting."

"Listen you puny jerk! I'm gonna have to beat you up if you keep talking down to us that way!"

"Let's avoid fighting, you're not worth it." Hiei glared at the tall orange-headed boy.

"Oh that's it!" Kuwabara took a swing at Hiei's head, falling forward on his face when his fist met air. The short demon was standing face to face with Yusuke.

"But you detective are a different story. I plan to take my revenge on you and your sidekick. So consider this fair warning. Where is that ridiculous onna anyways? She's always by your side."

Yusuke dropped his gaze, and a frown marred his features. Before he could respond Kuwabara stood up, raising his fist at Hiei.

"Oh! So you wanna ignore me huh?" The clumsy teen took another swing and received the same results as his last attack, eating dirt.

"Hiei, you must face this current issue before you start your own," Kurama stated wisely, glancing at the somber Yusuke.

"Don't worry three-eyes, if we survive this I'll be glad to take you on," Yusuke said, schooling his features into an amused expression. Kuwabara seethed at Hiei, while the demon "hned".

The four reluctant companions trekked down the rocky hill and made their way towards the domain of their foes. Unknown to them, another portal opened and a cloaked figure dropped to the ground in a crouch. Their face was hidden in the shadow of their hood. The figure stood and surveyed the area quickly, and then started running down the path the guys had taken.

* * *

**Until next time!**


	15. Entering Maze Castle

**Greetings! This is Angel, bringing another chapter of Forbidden Love to you. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, unfortunately. Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome! Flamers will be ignored so don't bother. :D **

_Angel of Randomosity: I totally agree that would have been hilarious! I wanted to introduce her a bit later in the story though. You'll see. :)_

_To everyone else, thank you for the comments and for sticking with me on this long journey! _

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Entering Maze Castle**

**

* * *

**

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei stopped at the entrance to the Saint Beasts' castle. The dark slate stone conveyed no warmth, and the skeletal face above the open doorway, no welcome.

"Ah, now this place is homey," Yusuke said, his hands stuffed in his green jumpsuit.

"So, I guess we're just gonna walk right in?" Kuwabara wondered, mirroring Yusuke's cool stance to hide his apprehension.

"Any prize worth having usually requires a risk," stated the wise Kurama.

"I say we make'em come out here and fight us up front, like they're not a bunch of sissies."

"Heh, your sense of strategy is amazing," Sarcasm laced Hiei's words, while his face remained stoic and emotionless.

"Hey! Are you talking to me runt boy!"

Yusuke clenched his jaw and glared ahead into the inky void that was their only way into the foreboding fortress. "Let's go," he said, frustrated with the bickering.

"Stupid dwarf," Kuwabara muttered under his breath as the four boys walked into the mouth of the unknown.

* * *

The monotonous corridor lent no comfort to the group. Silence enveloped them, making their footsteps sound startlingly louder than they should have been. A slight breeze was the only indicator that the tunnel ended. Finally, the natural light of the overcast day illuminated the end of the passageway. They had been led into another passageway perpendicular to their current one. Before they could completely exit, a small flying creature appeared from above. It was a purple skinned eyeball with bat-like wings attached to its sides. What seemed like short skinny tails dangled from beneath it. The two human boys made a shocked noise, as the two demons merely raised their eyebrows at the grotesque creature. All of them took a defensive stance, preparing for a fight.

"Welcome to Maze Castle." The bat-like cyclops had no lips, yet the annoying "I sucked too much helium" voice was clearly heard.

Kuwabara's jaw dropped. "Uh, it talked."

"Those who enter Maze castle must be tried by the Gate of Betrayal."

"What do you mean tried?" Yusuke asked. The creature flew to the wall that ended the tunnel. One of its tentacles wrapped around a switch and pulled it down. Rumbling instantly filled the air, and the corridor shook.

"Urameshi. Why did you have to ask?" whined Kuwabara. Anything else he might have said was cut off, for the part of the ceiling they stood under descended upon them. They had no choice but to raise their arms to catch it. Otherwise, bloody human and demon pancakes would have been made.

Grunting, the boys put all their strength into holding up the large rectangular stone column.

"Heavy, isn't it?" commented the purple flying cyclops. "Sensors in the corridor are most intelligent. A complex assembly of gears adapts the ceilings weight precisely to the strength of its victims. Of course there is a catch. There is just enough leeway for one person to escape, leaving his friends to be crushed by the weight."

A light sheen of sweat appeared on the faces of the four males. Muscles started to burn against the sudden strain. Yusuke knew they wouldn't be able to hold up the ceiling much longer.

"Damnit," muttered Yusuke. 'What the hell do we do now?'

"The decisions must be made quickly. Not even the four of you combined can hold the ceiling for more than ten minutes. Insist on teamwork and everyone will be crushed. Only by turning against your friends will one of you escape. Only the traitor among you deserves to enter the castle. That's why it's called The Gate of Betrayal, you see?" Purple Cyclops made a high-pitched, maniacal laugh and flew over to the switch. It felt glee at watching the boys struggle.

"I'd like to get my hands on that…thing!" yelled Kuwabara. His exclamation caused him to lose balance for a second. That slight movement caused the boys to drop the ceiling a couple inches.

"Stay focused on the weight, or you'll kill us all!" growled Hiei. He glared at the ugly human. 'That weak fool deserves to be crushed!'

"Oh sure, blame me. I bet I'm holding up a lot more weight than you are!" retorted Kuwabara, his deep raspy voice becoming more so due to the stress.

"Shut it Kuwabara!" Yusuke wondered for a moment why his arch nemesis was even there. 'Oh ya, Botan had to open her big mouth. I wish Selina were here. The midget would know what to do.'

"Well I'm not about to die for the sake of you worthless humans," Hiei scoffed.

"Don't you even consider it Hiei!" Kurama narrowed his gaze at the small fire demon. He knew if it came to it, Hiei would leave them there.

"Oh man, I knew we should have played some trust games." Yusuke wracked his brain for an answer. 'Think you idiot!'

The creepy flying eye giggled, watching the emotions play across the boy's faces. "This has always been my favorite part of the trial! Watching you squirm as your muscles begin to pop under the ceilings weight. But of course, the best is your eyes. Seeing the gears turn in desperation. Thinking. Questioning yourselves. How long can I hold it? Will I die this way?"

"Will you shut the hell up already!" The guys gasped, except for Hiei, as a voice yelled out from behind them. A black blur dove between Kurama and Yusuke and rolled, landing in the next corridor. It came out of its roll into a crouch, and then stood with fists clenched. The stranger was small, and cloaked in black. Because of the hood, the boys weren't able to identify them.

"Who are you?" screeched the flying ball of helium.

A feminine growl came from the stranger. "I'm someone who hates the sound of nails on a chalkboard. So shut the fuck up before I tie you up and use you as a tetherball!" The person turned to face the guys and pulled off their hood. Selina would have doubled over laughing at the priceless looks of shock on their faces, but settled for a smirk given the current situation. "I can't even leave you alone for six months Yusuke, without having to save your ass."

Yusuke grinned like a madman. "Ya well ya know how it is. You get sent to fight demons and get attacked by a ceiling instead." Selina laughed and avoided looking at a certain demon to Yusuke's left.

"So, how do I get you guys out of this?"

"There's a switch behind you, on the wall," Kurama said. His lips curled just a bit, as his eyes darted to the side, watching Hiei's reaction. Said demon was completely focused on the black haired woman.

"Gotcha," said Selina, and turned around to locate the switch.

"You can't do this! That's cheating!" The flying tetherball screamed.

"Well, I never was one for following the rules," Selina said with a grin and ran to the switch. The cylindrical demon dove at the small female in rage. Leaning down, Selina grabbed a knife from her right boot and threw it. A screech was heard as the purple demon took the hit dead center in his pupil. Selina watched it attempt to fly away, but her knife had flown true, and the demon fell to the stone floor, dead. Ignoring it, she turned to the switch and finally pushed it up. The rumbling of the ceiling immediately stopped, and the guys fell to their knees gasping.

Selina heard the sound of air particles being separated the same time everyone yelled. Glancing up, she saw a huge boulder aiming straight for her. 'Shit.' Selina started to run, but was hit by a warm wall at high speed. Gravity forced the boulder to collide with the ground, sending dust and rock particles flying everywhere.

* * *

As the dust cleared the boys ran over to the boulder, afraid of what they'd find. Instead, their jaws descended towards the floor and their eyes widened at a peculiar sight.

The adrenaline high wore off and Selina came back to her senses. Many things were off, the first being that she was horizontal. The second was the hot bands of muscle wrapped under her thighs and torso. Lastly, the smell of smoke with a touch of spice invaded her nose. A shiver ran up her spine as the urge to rub herself all over the scent hit her. Biting her lip to bring her back to reality, Selina pulled herself away from the delectable aroma and the warm neck it belonged to.

Pools of crimson glowered at her. "Hiei," Selina gasped in shock.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama ran up to the fire demon, who held the female in his arms. Yusuke opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a torrent of rage.

"You baka onna! What the hell did you think you were doing? Did you really expect them to just leave the switch unprotected? Only a complete and utter fool would have pulled that switch without preparing for a trap!" Hiei snarled at the speechless, wide-eyed woman in his arms, and then dropped her.

Selina found her voice when her ass met stone. "Ow! You bastard!" She glared up at the male standing next to her. "Oh you're welcome for saving your worthless life Hiei! I'm drowning in all the gratitude!"

"I didn't ask for your help." Hiei stuck his hands in the pockets of his cloak.

"You heartless monster!" Both vertically challenged persons watched as Kuwabara ran forward and dropped to his knees in front of Selina. He grabbed both her hands and stared deeply into her eyes. "Beautiful maiden, ignore the shrimp. You have saved me from a painful death. Fate has brought us together, and I would be honored to repay my debt to you by being your devoted husband! I'll serve you until death do us part!"

One of Selina's eyebrows raised. Hiei growled. Kurama chuckled. Hiei glared at Kurama, and Yusuke punched Kuwabara in the head. Kuwabara kissed the floor for the third time that day. "That's my partner you're proposing to!"

Selina accepted the hand Yusuke offered, and was pulled to a vertical position.

Kuwabara jumped to his feet and pointed at him. "Urameshi, you jerk! Why I outta…wait partner!" At this he mirrored Yusuke's stance and admonished him. "Keiko isn't going to be very happy about your girlfriend."

Selina rolled her eyes and glanced at the fox, who was covering his mouth and faking a cough to hide his laughter. Yusuke's eye twitched and he punched Kuwabara again. "She's not my girlfriend you idiot! Remember Botan talking about all the Spirit Detective stuff? Well Selina is one too, my partner. Anyways, you've met her before."

The giant teenager jumped up at that and scrutinized Selina. She was a couple inches shorter than Hiei and pale, with waist length black hair pulled back into a braid. Her blue eyes were staring back at him in amusement. Kuwabara rested his chin between his thumb and forefinger. He seemed to be putting a lot of effort into using his brain.

"I would remember meeting a pretty girl like her Urameshi." Yusuke smacked his own forehead in frustration, and Selina chuckled.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember me Kuwabara. My hair was blonde and shorter, and I had freckles." She sighed at his blank expression. "I was the girl with Yusuke who helped you save your cat from that four-eyed prick."

"Oh! You're that girl who was with Urameshi!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Hiei rolled his eyes at the boy's stupidity. "She just said that you oaf."

"Shut up shrimp!" Kuwabara raised his fists and took a fighting stance. "C'mon, you dwarf!"

Hiei glared and started toward him, but was stopped by Yusuke stepping between them. "Knock it off you guys. We're here to fight monsters, not each other."

"What caused your change Selina?" Kurama gazed at Selina.

"That's a good question. It's been six months. I never got any letters, no postcards, or even a phone call. I thought you were dead," Yusuke crossed his arms over his chest. Selina saw the hurt he tried to hide in his eyes. Her heart clenched and guilt choked her. Even Kuwabara was silent now, waiting for her answer.

"I'm sorry Yusuke. I wanted to contact you, but I wasn't able to. Like you, I was training. As for my change, I'm not supposed to talk about it." Selina glanced at Yusuke, saw his jaw clench and fists curl in anger. Kurama waited patiently, not prodding her. Hiei's face was set in an emotionless mask, as was usual when he wasn't glaring or scowling. Kuwabara was the only one who looked confused about the whole thing.

Selina sighed and cursed under her breath. She couldn't stand seeing the pain in Yusuke's eyes, or the piercing gaze of the fox. "Fine I'll tell you, but let's walk and I'll talk." The guys nodded and the five companions started down the corridor.

* * *

"I don't know why Koenma thought I'd be able to keep it a secret from you. You'll see what I am when we fight the Saint Beasts." Selina laughed humorlessly. She glanced at Yusuke who was walking to her left, his hands in his jumpsuit pockets. "I did die Yusuke, sort of."

"Like Urameshi did?" Kuwabara asked.

Selina shook her head. "Not quite."

"What? Are you undead now or something?"

Selina chuckled at Yusuke's sarcasm. "Hardly. However I'm sure some religious fanatics would say otherwise."

"Hn, you're a leech," Hiei said, smirking at the woman.

Selina glared at the fire demon, and Kuwabara yelped. "You're a vampire!" He pointed accusingly.

One of Yusuke's eyebrows raised. "Damn really?"

Selina pinched the bridge of her nose, annoyed with all the interruptions. "My father was a Dhampir."

"A what?" Kuwabara stared warily at their new member.

"A Dhampir is a hybrid, half human and half vampire," stated Kurama, "They are very rare due to the fact that vampires can only produce children with their Chosen."

"Chosen?"

"Ya Yusuke. They're like the human version of soul mates. Most non-humans are able to detect theirs, vampires and demons included." Selina glanced sideways at the black haired demon, instantly blushing when ruby eyes met her own. She cleared her throat and looked forward. They had come to a narrow set of stairs, and were ascending them two by two. Except for Kuwabara who got stuck walking at the back with himself.

"So, you're a Dam-thingy?"

"No Kuwabara, my father was a Dhampir. So technically I'm only a quarter vampire, and a quarter human."

"That still doesn't explain why you keeled over screaming like a banshee," Yusuke said poking Selina's shoulder. She batted his hand away.

"Well you see, when my father met my mother, the law of nature dictated he should have loathed her on sight."

"Why?" asked Yusuke.

"Because light and dark are opposites. They're in a constant battle against one another. It's a miracle they even conceived me. A few days after I was born I fell ill. They couldn't diagnose the problem because there was nothing wrong with me physically, but somehow I was dying. It was the mix of my father and mother's powers attacking one another that was the cause. My own spirit was trying to tear itself apart. I was just a baby, too weak to fight it. So, both my parents put a Soul Seal on me, to separate the two powers until I was old enough and strong enough. In the warehouse my father's Seal broke, and the change caused my body's vitals to drop to a point near death. It's similar to the change a human undergoes when they're turned into a vampire."

Selina tucked a stray tendril of hair behind her ear, turning towards her companions. They had stopped in a corridor, still surrounded by stone.

"So uh, you're not gonna eat us or anything, right?" Kuwabara leaned against the right wall, his arms crossed over his chest. He was still cautious of their new teammate.

Hiei rolled his eyes and snorted. "Hn, I'm sure your weak blood would provide no sustenance for her."

"What! Why you little jerk!" Kuwabara went to swing at the fire demon, and everyone watched as he face planted the floor yet again.

Selina smirked and crossed her arms, leaning on her right hip. "Nah, I won't bite you Kuwabara. Personally, I'm partial to short arrogant demons." Yusuke and Kurama chuckled as Hiei scowled at her.

"Try it onna, and I'll kill you."

Selina grinned and snapped her teeth at him. Yusuke put his arm around the smaller Spirit Detective. "Well, I don't care if you drink blood or sprout a tail out your ass. It's good to have you back." Selina rolled her eyes.

* * *

A sudden ringing sound came from Yusuke's pants. He reached into his back pocket and took out a purple compact mirror.

Kuwabara jumped and made an odd squawk. "What is that thing? Is it safe?"

"It's just a communication mirror I got from Botan." Yusuke flipped open the comm and Botan's bright cheery face appeared on the screen.

"Hello Yusuke! It's Botan here from the Living World. Do you copy?"

Before Yusuke could open his mouth his head was shoved aside by a grinning Kuwabara. He took Yusuke's hand and pointed the comm towards his face. "Hey what's up Botan? This is the brave Kuwabara reporting at your service. I'm taking very good care of Urameshi."

"I'm so glad to hear that. I've got things under control over here as well, more or less. The Makai insects only like to nest in the minds of depressed people. That narrows down the search a bit. Oh! Is Selina there with you?"

"Right here Botan," Selina said taking the comm from Kuwabara. Yusuke shoved him back then looked over Selina's right shoulder.

Botan smiled, relieved. "Good I'm glad you caught up to them! I have more news. I've found another spy for the Saint Beasts. I can't figure out how they're getting through the barrier. I'm guessing they're taking orders from someone along the wall."

"Watch out!" yelled Selina and Yusuke as a demon came sneaking up behind her. Botan simply turned around and swung her metal bat at the demon's head, knocking him out. She smiled.

"Don't worry, those guys are weaklings. The real challenge is finding those Makai insects. I've only caught fifteen of those buggers and I've been searching for nearly an entire day."

Kuwabara popped up and took the comm.. "Don't worry baby, we'll ugh!" Yusuke's fist made contact with Kuwa's face before his sweet-talking could go on. Selina took the comm again, shaking her head at the lovesick teenager.

"Fifteen! That's not much help," Yusuke complained while giving Kuwa a black eye.

"Fighting people controlled by the insects takes time Yusuke. That's why you need to get that whistle."

"Okay, we're trying, but this castle is kind of rough."

"Well of course it is. No one's survived before."

Selina grimaced. "That's comforting."

"Selina! Before I go, I wanted to give you a heads up."

"Ya?"

"Takeo found out about you accompanying the boys on this mission. He's not very pleased to say the least. In fact I've never seen him so angry!"

Selina winced. "Well if I don't die here, he'll probably do it. Yay me."

Botan gave a sympathetic look. "Good luck." Selina gave the comm back to Yusuke, and the group started off again.

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "What did she mean? Koenma didn't send you?" All the boys looked to the small female, waiting for her answer.

"I was at my Sensei's temple training when Botan called me and told me about the mission Pampers was sending you on. I couldn't let you fight without me. So, I snuck out." Selina smiled innocently.

"Hn, so you're not even supposed to be here?" Hiei narrowed his eyes at the onna.

Selina glared at him. "I think the fate of the Living World is more important than my training."

"Hey we need all the help we can get fighting these monsters," Yusuke butted in, yanking lightly on her braid. Selina swatted his hand away and brought her hair over her shoulder. "Since we're on the topic, do you know anything about these Saint Beasts?"

The black haired woman shook her head. "I've heard of them, but I don't know anything about them."

"Well that's great. Botan pushed us down the hole like a couple of cows and I didn't have the chance to ask her." Yusuke frowned.

"She wouldn't have told you much, I'm afraid. Ever since the barrier wall was raised around the city, Spirit World intelligence virtually forgot this place existed."

"What do you know?" Kuwabara glanced speculatively at Kurama.

Selina grinned. "A lot more than you Kuwabara."

That earned a smile from the fox. "Let's just say that when you see their bodies, you'll be very surprised."

"Terrified. Isn't that more like it?"

* * *

**Mwah ha ha ha! I love cliff hangers! Even though I know you all know who's coming up next. ;)**

**Until next time!**


	16. Rock vs Rose

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry it has taken this long to post another chapter! Finals were hell in a hanky, but THEY'RE OVER! Anyways, I should have more time to write now so another chapter will be up in the next few days. I'll also try to work on my other stories as well.**

**Oh! For future reference I wanted to know how detailed you readers wanted the "possible" romance scenes. If some aren't comfortable with details I'd be more than happy to make them their own chapters or put up a "DOING THE DIRTY" sign before anything happens. You can message me if you don't want others to know you "Want to hear Marvin Gaye singing 'Let's Get It On' in the background ;)"**

**LAST NOTE! I wanted to dedicate this chapter to Kaigirl16 as thanks for sticking with my story and being my personal reminder :) I hope you enjoy it!**

**(OK, really my last note) PS I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Hiei (damn), only Selina, Ryo, Mariko, Takashi, and Takeo.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Rock vs Rose**

"Terrified. Isn't that more like it?"

A tremor shot down Selina's spine at the sound of the harsh grating voice. It reverberated off the stone walls, making it hard to pin point the exact location of the maker. She bent her knees in a defensive stance as the group instantly stood back to back. The only one who didn't seemed bothered by it was Hiei, who stood beside her with his hands in his pockets, looking bored.

"Hey! Who said that?" Kuwabara stammered.

The creepy voice laughed. "There's a door behind you. Please, take it."

As if on cue the corridor brightened, and a large bronze double door was revealed to them. It was simple in its design. Bolts bordered the edges and two hanging bronze rings served as the doorknobs. Selina glanced at the others and followed Yusuke and Kuwabara to the entrance. The two boys shoved the doors open. For a moment they stood there, staring into the dim room.

"Ladies first."

Selina rolled her eyes at Yusuke and stalked past him, followed by the others. She stopped, Yusuke and Kurama on either side of her. The room was cave like in appearance, with jagged walls and a slightly uneven floor. There were stone pillars that were placed ten feet or so on either side of the group. More were scattered throughout the room. Iron sconces with burning torches were bolted to some of the stone columns. They gave off enough light for them to see each other and a staircase about ten yards away, but farther into the room it was obscure.

A rank scent mixed with stale air caused Selina to wrinkle her nose. She heard Kuwabara's heartbeat start to quicken. Yusuke's was surprisingly mellow. It was still creepy, she thought, that she could hear that type of thing. She wouldn't have paid attention to it, but the eerie silence made the lightest noises resonate. Selina nibbled on her lips in nervousness. The hairs on her arms stood on end. Something in the darkness was watching them. She could feel it. They needed light if they were going to face this foe, so Selina walked over to one of the torches. On her tiptoes, she reached up for the torch.

"Need a stool?"

"Hardy frickin har. You're hilarious Yusuke." Some chuckles were heard from behind her. Selina thanked Kami for that boy's sarcastic nature. It helped to lighten the mood. Wrapping her hands around the rough wood Selina lifted the torch out of its holder. She turned her head and stuck her tongue out at Yusuke, who was looking smug. A slight scraping sound caused Selina to snap her attention back to the shadows. With narrowed eyes she chucked her light into the middle of the room.

Selina, Yusuke, and Kuwabara gasped at the sight of their opponent. It was a giant golem, at least twenty feet tall. Its back was hunched over and resembled a turtle's shell. A long tail, made of individual rocks connected together protruded from its posterior. It sported stone spikes atop its fat head, and had a horrible under bite. The demon laughed again as Selina backed up a couple steps.

"Well, I think we've found the interior designer for this stupid castle," she muttered.

"He's fired," replied Yusuke.

"Welcome trespassers."

"Eh! Ok I'm surprised!" Kuwabara leaned back away from the monster before him, as if that would prevent said beast from attacking him.

"I am Genbu of the Four Saint Beasts. Do you have a request before you die?"

"Ya, tell me how a beast is a saint. I'm lost." Yusuke said while grabbing Selina's shoulder and pushing her behind him next to Kurama. She made a sound of protest and shoved his hand away. As sweet as the chivalric act was, it irritated her. She would expect Yusuke to understand by now that she could very well hold her own.

"This stairwell is the only way up to the tower. You can either defeat me or be dragged up there once you've stopped breathing!" Genbu slammed his stone tail against the ground creating a small crater in the floor. "Why don't you all attack me at once, then the last one left won't feel lonely."

"Oh yay. I've always wanted to be stoned to death by Bowser's mutated twin." Selina crossed her arms over her chest. 'When in doubt, be sarcastic' she thought with a slight grin. A snort was heard from her left. She glanced over to see Hiei staring forward in his usual bored stance. Her body tensed a bit, realizing she was so near to him. A waft of smoky cinnamon teased her senses. 'Damnit, this is not the time to wonder if Hiei tastes as good as he smells.' Her eye twitched at her traitorous thoughts and she mentally slapped herself. 'Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it! Just think of him as another Yusuke. An ugly, fat, hairy, smelly, Yusuke.'

"He's a rock Urameshi! How're we supposed to fight against a talking rock!" Kuwabara whined. Kurama stepped forward, looking calm and collected.

"I will fight him."

"Are you sure?" Yusuke asked, watching the fox.

"It would be ill advised for all of us to attack without first knowing his power." Kurama glanced back to the group, his lips slightly upturned. "Besides, I can hardly let Selina get all the credit for this mission, now can I?"

One side of Selina's lips lifted, but there was worry in her eyes. "Be careful Kurama." The fox nodded and turned to Genbu, strolling up to him like he was taking a walk in the park.

"You want to die one by one? I can do that too," Genbu said, amused.

Yusuke took a step forward and clenched his fists. "Hey, wouldn't we be better off trying to lure him back to the drop down ceiling or something?"

"Obviously you are underestimating Kurama." Everyone looked at the fire demon. "Do you know why I chose him to be my partner? To avoid fighting him myself. He's more cutthroat than I am when it comes to battle, and unbelievably precise."

"I don't know you guys. He's still a talking rock." Kuwabara looked unsure.

"Trust me Kuwabara, there are weirder looking demons than Genbu. Take Hiei for example," Selina motioned towards the fire demon, secretly pleased with herself for acting nonchalant towards him.

Hiei glared at her, but then his lips came up in a smirk. "That's not what you were thinking in the warehouse."

Selina's eyes grew large as her jaw dropped, completely mortified. Her cheeks instantly heated, and she knew her coloring was making apples envious.

Hiei, on the other hand, was greatly amused with her reaction. Before her change, her mental guards had been poor. When he'd been in close contact with her, he'd heard her thoughts. It had amused him that a weak human found him attractive. However, he'd found it disconcerting that his body had responded to the female. That moment in the warehouse when he'd caught her before she could grab the artifacts, a warm sweet smell had smashed into his senses. He hadn't even realized that he'd buried his nose in her neck to inhale her scent. And then to have her small body wriggling underneath him made his blood boil and parts of him awaken.

At first he'd been sure she was some sort of witch, causing his body to react to her scent, the feel of her skin, her lips. But, being locked up in Spirit World for six months had given him much time to ponder over it. She'd been sincerely confused when he had accused her of sorcery. He grudgingly admitted that the only solution was that he was genuinely attracted to her as well. Him, a demon attracted to some frail human. It had disgusted him.

But now things were becoming interesting. She had revealed that her father was a Dhampir. He'd met a vampire before. Not being able to sense them by their energy was annoying, but that didn't cause him to hate vampires like so many other demons did. Vampires were prospective enemies, just like everyone else. A dhampir though he'd never met. Which wasn't surprising since many vampires hated the halfbreeds and made it their purpose to hunt them down and kill them. However she was only half dhampir, and he could guess that her mother wasn't human by the way she had eluded mentioning what she was. The woman was more than she seemed, and knowing that she wasn't fully human made it easier for him to accept his attraction. That still didn't mean he had to like it though.

Since he had been dragged into this pointless mission, he might as well get some entertainment out of it. Embarrassing the female was proving to be extremely humorous. However, being the cold-hearted demon he thought himself to be, his face did not betray his inner musings.

Selina snapped her head forward, going to stand by Yusuke, who was giving her a questioning look. She ignored his stare while muttering, "Jerkass telepath".

'I can't believe he actually said that! And I was doing so well! Oh Kami, that means he heard everything I was thinking!' Selina checked to make sure her mind was securely guarded. It was. A sigh of relief escaped her lips.

Takeo had made sure to strengthen her mental blocks during training. Since her dhampiric powers had been released it had been easier, due to the fact that all vampires were psychic to some degree. Every fledgling was gifted with mind manipulation. Only powerful enough to control a weak minded human. It wouldn't do to have their food run off screaming and alert the public to bloodsucking monsters. Selina didn't seem to have that talent, but seeing as she took her blood from a plastic bag, it didn't bother her.

It was only later in life that a vampire learned what their personal psychic gift was. The older they were, the stronger they became. She remembered her father saying his power was telekinesis. So far, Selina could guard her mind fairly well and that was it.

"Sir, the first move is yours." Kurama said, sounding deceptively polite. Genbu just guffawed and tried to stare down the fox.

Movement caught Selina's attention, and her eyes darted to the rock demon's tail. It had melted into the floor. Before she could warn the fox, Yusuke beat her to it. "Hey! Stone man is doing something freaky with his tail!" He pointed.

Kurama crouched in a defensive stance. His eyes swiveled around the room while still trying to keep Genbu within his field of vision. A second too late, he noticed the point of Genbu's tail as it shot out of the stone floor. Kurama leapt back into the air, but the sharp side of Genbu's tail slashed him across the stomach. The fox barely managed to back flip and land in a crouch.

"Kurama!" Yusuke yelled. Selina clenched her fists as she scented blood. There was enough to make her worry for her red-haired friend.

Genbu laughed. "Thanks to my body's structure I can become one with any type of rock. With a little rearranging I can make any stone my tail."

"Ya, we're in trouble," Kuwabara mumbled.

"And since this whole room is made of stone, I have you surrounded. There's no where to run!"

Kurama grabbed his torso and stood up. Kuwabara chewed on his fingers making nervous squeaks. Hiei glanced in disgust at the oaf. 'Weak' he thought.

"Oh man, now he's wounded." Yusuke brought his clenched fists up to his chest.

"Maybe we should help?" Kuwabara pointed.

"There is no need." Kurama side glanced at his companions. "I've been hurt, but he will not take me by surprise again." His composure remained calm as always, yet Hiei caught the self-assured glimmer in the fox's eyes. The fire demon inwardly scoffed. 'Stop wasting time Kurama' he thought.

"Ha! Wait until you see the full extent of my power! Then you won't be so confident!" To the group's horror, Genbu started to sink into the floor.

Selina sucked in a quick breath. "He's becoming part of the floor! We have to do something!" Hiei grabbed her upper arm, halting her intent to run into the fox's battle. Cerulean eyes locked onto his.

"Let me go." Her eyebrows creased in confusion.

"No. This is Kurama's fight, not yours. Unlike you weakling, he is strong, and Genbu will die by his hands." Selina's eye twitched and she pulled her lips back in a silent snarl. Her pale cheeks started to flush a dark red. Hiei watched all this with a straight face, but inside he was smirking at her reaction. Making her angry was too easy.

"Well this weakling saved your ass from a ceiling. What does that make you?" she bit out, yanking her arm out of his grasp.

Hiei's eyes narrowed, all amusement gone. He closed the distance between them and got in her face. Her eyes widened for a split second, but she refused to back down from him. An inch or two separated them. It was more than close enough to smell her again, warm and sweet. Not only was she challenging him, she smelled good, too good. His body tensed, fighting against an urge, to do…something, he didn't know what. All of this was royally pissing him off.

"Smart enough to know that the switch was a trap," he growled. Hiei felt her shiver, so close were their bodies. A pink tongue darted out to wet her lips, and Hiei's gaze was drawn to the movement like a magnet.

"You'll never beat me by just running away," Genbu laughed. The irritating sound of rock on rock brought Hiei and Selina back to reality. She stumbled back from him, as if pushed. His intense gaze was too much for her. She spun around and walked back to Yusuke's side just noticing her heart was pounding against her chest. 'What the hell was that?' she thought. The gel-headed teenager raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you two done making googly eyes at each other?"

Selina felt her face heat up again and she smacked Yusuke's arm, giving him a dry look. "Shut up Yusuke." She looked back at the fight.

"Yes Genbu, I believe you're right." Kurama smirked and ran his hand through his long scarlet mane, producing a rose the same color as his hair.

"A flower?" Yusuke said, shocked.

"Now that's weird. If he's trying to win the beast over, I don't think that's a good idea." Stated Kuwabara. Selina rolled her eyes, and heard Hiei chuckle darkly behind her.

"It's no ordinary flower. Rose whip!" Kurama flicked the rose, transforming it into a long vine whip, complete with deadly thorns. Petals from the rose drifted in the air, filling the room with its divine aroma.

"Well, everything's coming up roses," said Yusuke.

"It smells girly. I don't think I like it."

Selina smirked. "I guess he should be manly like you Kuwabara and be obsessed with kittens."

"Nice one!" Yusuke snickered, high fiving his smaller companion.

"Shut up you guys!"

That just caused Yusuke and Selina to laugh harder at the flustered teen.

Genbu laughed mockingly. "You still don't understand. What good will a fancy whip do you when you can't tell where I am."

Kurama closed his eyes, one side of his lips upturned. "Yes, not being able to find you is a problem."

"Ha, you just can't be scared, can you? Well, I'll soon change that!"

Kurama stood poised, his whip at the ready. "Found you!" The same moment he uttered those words, Genbu dove out of the ceiling. The rock demon stood no chance as Kurama slashed his whip multiple times, dicing his solid hide.

"It's over. The thorns on Kurama's whip can slice through any substance, including solid stone," Hiei said haughtily. Selina tensed a bit as the fire demon came to stand beside her, shoulders almost touching. He ignored her, and it ticked her off. 'Fine', she thought,' if he wants to act like nothing happened, so be it. Prick.' She heard Kuwabara gasp. Genbu's body parts fell to the floor in a heap.

"How did you find me?" said Genbu's decapitated head.

"Your smell. After filling the room with the rose's sweet aroma, your putrid odor was easy for me to find." Selina laughed at the fox's slightly arrogant response, and walked up to him, the other boys following at her sides.

"Well that's no fair. Why is it none of my fights can end that quickly?" joked Yusuke.

"You beat him in one blow! Now that's what I call a wimp." Kuwabara put a fist on his side, impressed with the red head.

"You idiots. It only looked easy because Kurama was the one fighting. If you had fought, you would have died in under a minute." Selina sighed at Hiei's mocking tone, knowing it would incite an argument. She was right. Kuwabara came stomping up to the short demon with his fist raised, and Selina quickly got out of his way.

"Why does everything you say make me wanna bash your face in!"

"Hn."

Selina, Yusuke, and Kurama shared a look as Kuwabara stood up straight and pointed at himself. "Listen. I just happened to place third in master Genkai's fighting tournament. The only ones who beat me were Yusuke and an evil monster."

"What's your point?" Hiei closed his eyes, unimpressed.

"You little!" Kuwabara grabbed the short demon by his white scarf, pulling back his fist to punch him. Selina grabbed the wrist of the hand Kuwabara was holding Hiei with. She turned an annoyed look at the carrot haired teen.

"Enough! Stop acting like children and save your fight for the Saint Beasts!"

Kuwabara clenched his jaw, but let go of Hiei's scarf. In turn Selina let his wrist go. The giant teen gave her a pout. "Ok, but he started it."

Selina smiled at him, but then frowned and turned to the other male next to her. "And you should know better Hiei. You're supposed to be older than him, so act like it."

Said demon narrowed his eyes at her and crossed his arms over his chest. "Do not chide me woman."

Selina mirrored him. "Well then don't give me a reason to demon." Both their heads turned to the detective who was laughing and pointing at them. Kurama was trying not to grin, and failing horribly at it.

"It's the battle of the midgets!" Howled Yusuke. Both short persons did not look amused.

Kurama chuckled a bit, but then gasped as he heard rock sliding against rock. "It seems my fight is not over." That got the attention of the others. Yusuke and Kuwabara's jaws dropped as they looked over and saw Genbu's body parts molding together. Selina sucked in air through her teeth and muttered, "So much for a quick fight."

Genbu's head laughed as his now solid body picked it up and attached it back onto his neck. "Who's dead? Not me."

"Uh guys, I think he's uh, putting himself back together," Kuwabara stuttered.

"You can dissemble me all you like. I'll come back together every time. Actually, it makes for a very nice attack!" Genbu launched his hands, pieces of his arms, and head at Kurama. The fox demon snapped his whip at the oncoming rocks, turning them into smaller pieces of gravel.

"Right in the head! Let's see him come back from that!" Yusuke grinned. Genbu's parts started flying back through the air, again connecting with his body.

"Wanna try again?" Genbu chuckled, the sound annoying the group.

"Uh, ok, that was luck." Yusuke said uncertainly.

"Let's end this! How would you like to be stoned to death!" Genbu launched his body parts again. Kurama brought his arms up to block his face and tried to dodge the rock missiles. Some hit his shoulders, but he dove to the ground before he could be pummeled by the worst of it. The projectiles hung in mid air, grouping together.

"They're coming back!" yelled Kuwabara.

"Kurama!" Worry laced Yusuke's voice.

The red haired demon stood, facing the incoming storm of Genbu parts, not moving.

"What the hells he doing? He's gonna get himself killed?" The black haired detective clenched his jaw.

Selina cried out as Kurama was hit repeatedly with the flying stones. "Fox!"

The bombardment passed and Kurama fell to one knee, panting.

"You're not even fighting back now. Those blows must have made you insane!" Genbu mocked.

Kurama stood up and chuckled, while everyone else had his or her jaws dropped, speechless.

"Yes, I'm sure of it! Now you're laughing at nothing. Wait, uh how did you get on the ceiling? Uh what's wrong!" Genbu's head was now connected to his crotch, his tail coming out his side, and other limbs in places they shouldn't be. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Selina started howling in laughter, pointing at the ridiculous sight.

"I've heard of brass balls before, but c'mon!" Tears streamed down Yusuke's face.

"Ya, I'd like to see him use the toilet!" Kuwabara added.

"Now he can give himself head!" Selina fell to her knees, clutching her gut, laughing her ass off.

"What did you do to me!" Genbu bellowed.

Kurama held up a pulsing red stone. "I took this."

"What's that!"

"I believe this is the equivalent of the hypothalamus portion of your brain. It regulates all the functions of your body, including the process of putting yourself back together. It seems to relay an energy signal when you separate, making it very easy to find."

"You can't do this! Give it back to me!"

Kurama threw the stone up in the air, his eyes narrowed. "Farewell." With one flick of his wrist, his whip separated the pulsing stone. Instantly the first Saint Beast exploded into dust. Selina blew out a breath of relief, her shoulders sagging. It was fleeting as the scent of blood came back to her nose.

"I don't think he liked that!" came the intelligent response from Kuwabara.

"Good work Kurama!" Yusuke cheered.

Kurama let slip a light groan of pain and fell to a knee while clutching his stomach. Selina ran over to his hunched form, putting a hand on his shoulder. The others followed right after.

"You ok?"

"No, he's not ok Yusuke. His wound must have reopened during the last part of the fight." Selina crouched next to Kurama, taking off her cloak.

"Is she right?" The fox looked up to the young spirit detective and nodded his head.

"Yes, I'm afraid."

"If Kurama is injured, we're going to have some problems," said Hiei, his eyes wide.

"Foxy, take off your shirt." All the boys looked at the small female in shock.

"Selina, I don't think now is the right time to proposition Kurama!"

The black haired woman growled at Yusuke. "I'm going to wrap his wound you pervert!" Selina took her last knife out of her boot and started cutting her cloak into strips. Kurama put his hand on her arm to stop her motions.

"You don't need to do that."

Selina just stared at him. "Off." The fox chuckled and let the stubborn woman have her way. While he unbuttoned his uniform top, Kuwabara made a strange noise. Everyone looked at him.

"Wait, how did you know he was bleeding Selina?"

Selina put her knife back in her boot and looked up to the tall teen. She tapped her nose.

"Eww! You mean you smelled his blood!" Kuwabara screeched, looking a little green.

Hiei rolled his eyes at the dumb human. "She is part vampire you fool."

"I know, but, ugh."

Selina giggled and smirked at Kuwabara. "I can hear your heartbeat too." Kuwabara blanched and made a noise similar to a choking seagull. Kurama and Yusuke chuckled. Hiei just smirked.

"That's not creepy," Yusuke grinned, putting his hands in his pockets. Selina returned the grin and then turned back to her patient. Kurama's wound was bleeding, but not enough to be fatal. She bunched one of the strips into a ball, using it to clean up some of the blood around the wound. Taking another one she folded it a couple times and laid it on top of the wound itself. "Hold this," she told Kurama. He did so, his eyes showing amusement. Selina took a long strip and started wrapping it around his torso, holding the folded piece in place.

Hiei watched the female work, wrapping her arms around Kurama to get the strips around his torso. Her fingers brushed against his skin and for some reason that irritated him. It ticked him off that he was irritated. He clenched his jaw. She was taking far too long he thought. Her hands lingered on Kurama's skin seconds longer than they should have. He closed his eyes, fisting his hands in his pockets. 'I don't give a shit.' At least, that's what he told himself.

"Will you play nurse with me later too?" Yusuke grinned. Hiei's eyes shot open, narrowing on the detective. His action did not escape the notice of a certain red haired fox. Selina picked up the extra strips of her cloak and stood.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled.

"That's Keiko's job," Selina smirked back at her partner. His cheeks flushed and he "hmphed" and turned away from her.

"Whatever."

Kuwabara laughed and started making jokes about Yusuke and Keiko. It ended up turning into a brawl. Selina rolled her eyes and smirked. 'Yusuke's so cute when he gets flustered over her.'

Kurama had finished buttoning up his uniform top, and stood up off the floor. "Thank you," he said smiling at the short woman standing next to him.

Selina returned the sentiment. "Of course. I couldn't have you bleeding all over yourself."

Kurama, Selina, and Hiei turned to look at the two teenage boys who were still yelling at each other, throwing a punch every once in a while.

Selina smirked and rolled her eyes. "Come on you two, I don't think the Saint Beasts are going to wait for you two to stop bickering like an old married couple."

Yusuke and Kuwabara instantly stopped fighting, springing away from each other like they'd just seen something revolting. Both boys looked at the small female in horror.

"We're not married Selina!" yelled Kuwabara.

"Could've fooled me." Selina grinned, but then squeaked as Yusuke ran up and threw her over his shoulder. "Yusuke Urameshi, put me down now!"

"Damn Li you weigh nothing. You need to eat more," Yusuke laughed while Selina flailed.

"I'm gonna eat _you_ if you don't put me down asshole!"

"Such language."

"Yusuke!"

Said male turned to the rest of his laughing or glaring companions, a smirk on his face. "Well times a wastin'. Let's go."

"I'm fighting the next monster!" Kuwabara stated, grinning at Selina's legs kicking in the air. The guys nodded and walked to the stairwell.

"Prick! Put me down!"


	17. Got Blood?

**Hello again! Angel speaking!**

**I tried to make this next chapter really long because I haven't been able to update due to moving. It's amazing how many "I totally forgot I had that", "Oh my god! I was looking for that" and "Why the hell did I keep this?" moments you encounter when going through all your stuff. Anyways, the chapter ended up being too long so I cut it in half. I'm almost finished with the second part so another chapter will be up within a couple days. This chapter gives a little more detail on vampires (my version of them that fortunately don't sparkle like diamonds when shoved into the sunlight). I tried to add in a lot of bantering to make the vamp information more entertaining to read.**

**I also know that for some words I switch between English and Japanese, like woman and onna. Sometimes one sounds better than the other, but if it's too confusing just let me know.**

**I want to thank my devoted readers for sticking with me this far. It's a pain in the arse because I have the story already mapped out in my head, but not a lot of time to write it. Heck, I already have an idea for a sequel, but I'm getting too far ahead of myself. :)**

**I do not own the rights to Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters, excluding Selina, Takashi, Mariko, Ryo, and Takeo. If I did own Hiei Lord knows I wouldn't be sitting here at my desk. ;) Comments and constructive criticism are welcomed with open arms and flamers can take a flying leap off the Empire State Building. I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Got Blood?**

* * *

"Yusuke, your bony shoulder is stabbing me in the gut!"

Selina pushed up on the boy's shoulder to take some of the pressure off her squashed insides. It didn't help much as the boys were ascending a spiraling stone staircase and every time Yusuke took a step up, gravity pushed Selina back down.

"They're not bony! I have broad manly shoulders!" Yusuke lifted Selina's legs forcing her upper half to hang back down. The female grumbled as she heard chuckling from Kuwabara, who was walking beside Yusuke, and Kurama who was walking behind him alongside Hiei. She lifted herself up again and turned her head to look at her captor's gelled head.

"Uh huh. Well thank your lucky stars I didn't eat breakfast this morning, otherwise it'd be all over your _manly _shoulders right now." His response was to snort and squeeze the arm that held her legs hostage.

A choking noise caught her attention and she saw Kuwabara giving her a wary look.

"What?"

"Uh…you're not hungry right now, are ya?"

Selina sighed. Ever since Kuwabara had found out about her vampire blood he'd been giving her suspicious and cautious looks, like she was going to eat him at any moment. She'd had enough.

"Kuwabara, look at me."

The young boy gulped and locked his dark brown eyes with her sky blue ones.

"I may be part vampire, but that doesn't mean I'm going to bite you or hurt you or whatever else you think I'm going to do. That being said, if you ever attacked me I'd defend myself."

"You're a girl! I'd never fight you!" Kuwabara said with an indignant look.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Selina responded with a raised eyebrow. He still looked unconvinced so she gave him a friendly smile, not showing any fang. "If it makes you feel better, I've never bitten or fed on anyone since my father's seal broke."

He blinked. "Really?" She nodded.

"So you don't need blood then?"

"Not to survive, no. I will admit I do need it to heal though."

"To heal?" Yusuke asked.

"Mmhm. Vampires heal very fast. I don't. I feel the Thirst when I lose blood because by consuming it I heal at the same rate that a vampire would."

"What's the Thirst?" asked Kuwabara, looking at his female companion with more curiosity than wariness now.

"It's what vampires call the blood hunger. Ya know, the need to feed and all that."

"What does it feel like?"

Selina smiled at the orange-headed human teen. "You really want to hear about vampire physiology?"

The tall boy looked confused so Kurama jumped in. "Physiology deals with the different functions, physical and chemical, of living organisms." Kuwabara still had a vacant look on his face.

Hiei growled and rolled his eyes at the boy's stupidity. Selina grinned at his reaction, then looked back at the tall teen. "He means it talks about how the body works."

"Oh! Yeah I wanna know."

"Fool," Hiei grumbled under his breath. Selina and Kurama heard it, but fortunately Kuwabara didn't.

Selina looked at Kurama and Hiei who looked expectantly at her. "You guys too?"

"I'm afraid I haven't dealt with vampires very often and so know little about them other than the obvious," said Kurama.

"Plus, if we ever have to fight these guys it'd be good to know how to kick their asses," added Yusuke.

Selina rolled her eyes and sighed. "There are many ways to harm and kill vampires."

"Holy water?" Kuwabara piped up.

Selina laughed and shook her head. "Holy water is just water. A vamp can shower in it if they wanted to."

"Garlic?" asked her fellow detective.

"Is delicious, but will give anyone, even a vamp bad breath. And being stabbed with a wooden stake would hurt like a bitch, but it wouldn't make a vampire turn to dust. Forget about all the religious bull hockey you've heard about vampires, like they sold their souls to the devil for immortality."

"So the vamps just popped outta the ground and decided humans looked good enough to eat?"

Selina playfully smacked the back of Yusuke's head, which earned her a "Hey what the hell!"

"Vampirism was caused by a virus thousands, maybe hundreds of thousands of years ago. It mutated the DNA of humans and caused them to evolve into vampires. However, not every human can be changed. I've heard there's a specific gene that the virus bonded with, and less than a quarter of the human population has it."

"So how do ya know who can become a fang face?"

Selina didn't have to see Yusuke's face to know he was wearing his cheeky smirk. "Hey! Vampires aren't the only non-humans that have fangs ya know!" she said smacking the boy's head again, much to the amusement of their orange and red headed companions. "And as for your question, we don't know who carries the special gene. However, if a vampire's Chosen is a human, they usually have it."

"The people who don't have the gene-thingy don't change if they're bitten?" Kuwabara asked, seeming to be a lot calmer about the topic then before.

"Um, well it doesn't take just a bite to turn a human, and if a vamp tries to turn a human who doesn't have the gene, the human dies."

Poor Kuwabara cringed at the revelation. Selina gave him an apologetic smile.

"The turning requires a blood exchange, am I correct?" Kurama tilted his head a bit to the side following his inquiry, and Selina wondered if he realized his foxy habit. It was just too cute she thought.

"Ya that's right. The sire, or the vampire doing the turning, has to drain a human until they're near death. This is because the virus is weak on its own, and a healthy human immune system can easily defeat it. However, if you take away most of the blood in the body, the immune system is pretty much non-existent. This explains why people thought vampires were the undead. In the old days the virus attacked the dying, but of course other people would assume them already dead and bury them. However, the infected human would be undergoing the change while in their grave. If you saw Uncle Hiro pop out of the ground the day after his funeral, I'm sure you'd think he was the living dead too. Anyways, when the body has been drained the sire has to give the human his or her blood. The virus is then given free reign to mutate the DNA to its heart's content. If the human has the vamp gene and survives the change you got yourself a brand spanking new vampire fledgling. That part of vampire lore is at least the same."

"Hn. You haven't said anything about how to kill them." Hiei caught Selina's gaze and the butterflies were let loose to party in whatever part of her lower abdomen she still had feeling in. His eyes seemed so cold, so devoid of emotion. She wondered if he'd ever smiled or laughed in his entire life. Considering how sexy he was now, even with his trademark glare, she knew if she saw him smile she'd swoon like the pathetic helpless romantic she was. And Kami, his deep voice sent tingles down her spine. If he ever laughed she'd most likely lose what self-control she had and pounce on him. Her, a naïve virgin, jump the bones of the heartless demon thief. What a riot.

"Onna, what the hell are you looking at?"

"Your handsome face."

With a blush she realized what she'd just said. Maybe it was due to the thoughts she'd just been having of Hiei, maybe it was her vampire nature letting itself be known, or maybe it was both. Whatever the reason, she'd just said the first thing that came to mind. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the fox trying to keep a smirk off his face, but he lost the fight when Selina glared at him. Kuwabara was too stunned to say anything and Yusuke was trying not to fall over laughing. As mortified as she was, Selina couldn't help but grin, as the short demon's eyes got wide for a split second, then narrowed at her in a deadly glare. She would have been nervous had it not been for the slight redness on his cheeks. She took pleasure in the fact she made the emotionless demon blush and he looked adorable when he did. Her humiliation was completely worth it.

Selina coughed and turned her attention to Kurama and Kuwabara. "Sunlight is deadly for vampires. They don't spontaneously combust, but they do get instant third degree burns. The pain, massive dehydration, and damage to the body will kill them in seconds, maybe minutes depending on how old they are."

At Kuwabara's confused expression she clarified. "The older a vampire is the stronger they are. Fledglings are young vampires, and when I say young I mean in years after they were turned. Obviously they're easier to kill because they haven't yet adapted to being a vampire. There are your average vampires, which can be a challenge to kill. Master vampires are usually vamps between 1,500 and 5,000 years old. They're extremely hard to kill. However, Elder vampires are the scary bastards that have survived for more than 5,000 years. They're exceedingly rare and you have a .001 percent chance at life if you piss one off. I've heard of Elders being able to withstand sunlight for hours."

Kuwabara's jaw dropped and his skin paled. Yusuke let out a whistle.

"Damn. What the hell would you do for 5,000 years?"

Selina chuckled. "Probably play with the mortals, join a coven, go to the casinos, take up night golfing, tick off some demons. Ya know, stuff like that."

"Why would vampires wanna mess with demons?" Kuwabara said while sidling a look at the tall red head and short swordsman.

"They usually wouldn't, unless they were strong and wanted to test their skills or were just gluttons for an ass beating. A lot of demons don't take too kindly to vampires. It has to do with an old blood feud and vampire's energy signals, or lack of."

The tall teen looked confused. "Energy? I can't sense any energy from you. No offense, but I just thought you were uh kind of uh weaker." Kuwabara colored in embarrassment. Selina laughed and smiled, letting the human know she wasn't mad at him.

"Shows what you know," mocked Yusuke.

"Shut up Urameshi! If you didn't have Selina on your shoulder I'd kick your butt!"

"Excuses, excuses." The detective grinned as his flustered rival started to resemble an angry tomato.

"Give it a rest you two," Selina sighed and turned her gaze toward the fox with a pleading look.

Kurama chuckled. "There is an explanation as to why you cannot sense Selina's energy Kuwabara. No one but vampires can detect their own by spirit energy alone. This is the reason why most demons don't particularly care for them."

"Huh? Why can't we sense it?"

"Because the virus didn't just mutate the human DNA, it also mutated their spirit energy. Demons, humans, and other supernaturals can't sense vampires, but vampires can sense them. Demons in particular don't like that vamps have that advantage over them." Selina shrugged the best she could while hanging upside-down.

"Hn. They can still be found by using the other senses. I've encountered a vampire before and they have an unforgettable stench." Hiei smirked as the woman shot up and gave him a dirty look.

"Oh really? Pray tell, what do they smell like oh Lord of the Sniffers?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes at the nickname. "Like old nasty human blood, death, and sex."

Kuwabara made a slight choking sound.

"Funny, I thought demon's loved that smell. That's what the Demon World smells like right? Death, blood, and sex? You sure you weren't just sticking your head in your armpit?" Selina bared her fangs in a predatory grin.

Hiei snarled and lunged at the woman, but Kurama grabbed his arm halting him. The female both amused him and annoyed the hell out of him. Right now, she was doing the latter and Hiei concluded she needed to be put in her place. All the demon females he'd come across knew just by looking at his merciless face that provoking him would lead to their deaths. This hybrid female knew he was deadly, yet still she fought with him, challenged him for dominance. Strangely, his normal bloodlust was intertwined with a different kind of lust. She was pouring gasoline on the flames. If she kept on like this, she would find herself consumed by a wildfire and he would show her no mercy. Damn woman.

The sudden heat in Hiei's blazing gaze erased Selina's grin from existence. Maybe she'd gone a little too far because beneath his cool façade lay a seriously POed demon. She didn't know why she couldn't keep her mouth shut around him. Usually it was hard to get her to show her anger, but this male was the match to her dynamite. His words just made her so angry, and instinct told her to fight back. She felt like the idiot who was prodding the sleeping beast with a sharp stick.

"Hey, don't make me separate you two," Yusuke joked while finally setting down his partner as the group made it to the top of the spiral staircase. Selina's legs almost gave out, but Yusuke caught her and helped her to stand.

"Thank you for making me lose feeling to everything below my waist," sarcasm laced her words as she let go of the gel head to stumble over to one of the large arched windows that kept repeating down the hall they had walked into. Selina ignored the snickering coming from her fellow detective. She held onto the sill as the landscape was revealed to her.

They were getting pretty high up now. She saw other parts of the castle below. Most likely they'd already traveled through them. The sky was a shade of rust and the wind was herding the fog in around the towers, making it hard to see the city outside of the ugly stonewalls. The breeze was cool but brought the unpleasant odor of death and decay.

"Gloomy place," Kuwabara said with a frown as he came to stand beside Selina.

"Agreed."

"Kurama, how terrible is that wound?" Yusuke looked at their fox friend in barely hidden concern. Selina, now able to feel her legs, let go of the windowsill and turned towards the guys. Her fellow detective was standing to her right, while Hiei was next to him, and then Kurama. They made a circle so everyone could be seen.

"It's fine. I had an excellent healer." The fox smiled at the slight blush on Selina's face.

"It was nothing," she said, waving her hand.

"He'll survive, but he's in no shape to fight. That means we only have four fighters left and one of them is worthless."

The only female covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. She didn't know why the two picked on each other but she found it hilarious. And the one Hiei spoke of probably wouldn't understand his meaning. She was right.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself short stuff." Kuwabara grinned.

"Maybe I'm going out on a limb here, but I think he meant you," Yusuke said giving his rival a dry stare.

"Is that so? Then maybe I should show you something." Kuwabara put his fists on his hips and faced the group. "What do you think I've been doing the last six months while you were off training with Genkai? Letting you get better than me? Nuh uh!"

The carrot head brought up his right hand to show the others. Selina felt the teen's energy increasing.

"Spirit Sword!" he yelled as a bright orange light shot out of his fist into the weapon he had proclaimed. Selina's eyes widened in surprise. The boy definitely had potential if he was able to manipulate his spirit energy like her partner could.

"Hey watch it!" Yusuke leaned back to avoid getting hit with Kuwabara's spirit weapon. The tall teen just grinned again.

"You see what I've learned Urameshi? I don't got to use the tip of that wooden sword to make it work anymore. It's just my pure energy, and I'll bet it can kick the crap outta your spirit gun!"

"That depends on what finger I use," Yusuke replied flipping his rival the bird. Selina giggled at the exchange.

"Well as it turns out he's only partially worthless," Hiei said mockingly.

"Here we go again," Selina whispered under her breath. As she had predicted Kuwabara had taken the bait.

"Ok, you wanna die!" The boy brandished his sword in the short demon's direction with a scowl on his face.

Hiei just smirked. "I dare you."

Selina rolled her eyes and put herself between the two guys again, holding her hand out to stop Kuwabara from charging. "Kuwabara don't. He's just trying to antagonize you. Ignore him. We have bigger fish to fillet right now."

Selina ignored the growl from behind her.

"Ya ya, let 'im live. I'm pretty sure he'll be saying sorry after he sees what else I can do. Sword get long!"

One of Selina's eyebrows rose as the boy's energy sword extended up till it broke through the stone ceiling. She jumped back to avoid any falling debris, momentarily feeling the heat coming off the demon standing behind her. She realized she never asked him what kind of demon he was. By the warmth of his body and his scent of hot spice she could guess he was an apparition of her favorite element. Of course he would be, she thought glumly.

"Wow it even comes with a spear attachment." Yusuke said sarcastically.

Kuwabara chuckled like a dork. "I can make it any size I want it to be." With that said, the sword diminished until it winked out. "I know when Genbu showed up I got a little, what's the word, freaked." Selina cringed at the ugly face he made. " But that's not going to happen from now on my friends, because Kuwabara's got the good stuff!"

He proudly pointed to himself, but then collapsed on the floor.

"Don't worry guys. It's just sometimes the sword makes me a little dizzy."

Selina chuckled along with Kurama as Yusuke bent over the fallen teen. "You're not making us look good," he said through clenched teeth.

"Ya know Yu, I never got to ask you how you're training went with Genkai," Selina said, putting her pointer finger to her lip in thought. Yusuke ignored the idiot on the ground and stood to place his fists on his hips.

"That old hag is a heartless bitch!"

Selina burst out laughing at the glare on Yu's face.

"You know her?" Yusuke said with a raised eyebrow.

"I've trained with her before. She's also my fellow gamer and karaoke buddy." Selina laughed again as Yusuke's jaw dropped.

"You're joking right? That old bird wouldn't sing!"

"She will if you get her drunk enough." Selina smirked.

A ringing sound interrupted them. Yusuke brought the communicator out of his pocket and flipped it open to reveal a worried Botan.

"Yusuke, Selina, you've got to hurry!"

Selina stood beside Yusuke, looking into the screen with furrowed eyebrows. The blue haired Reaper was panting as she ran down a street. She was nervous and afraid. "What's the matter Botan?"

"Listen you two, I think the Saint Beasts have launched another wave of insects. I found a whole batch near an elementary school."

"What? They're taking over kids now?" Yusuke said with a frown.

"That's right."

"Those bastards!" Selina growled while clenching her fists. She loved kids. She loved their innocent natures, and their naïve outlook on life made her smile. In a way they were pure, untainted by the evils of the real world. But now these Saint Beasts wanted to take that purity away. Her hatred for the Saint Beasts increased ten-fold. "Botan, I thought you said these insects only liked to take over the minds of depressed people?"

"Well that's because depressed people are easily influenced. The same can be said for children, but if the bugs get into them I'm afraid…" Botan cried out in surprise and the two detectives saw her fall back on the concrete.

"Botan!" Selina took the comm from Yusuke, hoping to any god that her friend was all right.

"Okay you're afraid, I get it. Now finish your sentence," said Yusuke from over her shoulder.

"Sorry Yusuke, but I'm being chased now!"

"You're being chased? By who?" Selina gripped the comm tighter.

"By another guy under the control of the Makai insects, and this one looks especially unfriendly!"

"Just keep running!"

Botan did just that. Kuwabara and Kurama moved to stand besides Yusuke so they could peer into the screen.

"I've knocked out all the other victims by sneaking up on them," she said as she ran into an empty storage room. Selina gasped as her friend yelped when a fist went through the door behind her. The possessed man had broken into the room with Botan.

"Well can't you call for help or something," Yusuke asked, clenching his fists.

"Or run away," whined Kuwabara. The comm. dropped onto the smooth cement floor. The four worried companions could barely see Botan get attacked by a charging male. For a moment the screen went blank.

"Botan!" Selina and Yusuke yelled into the purple compact mirror. The short spirit detective's eyes were wide with fear for the friend she couldn't save. Helplessness was not a feeling the hybrid felt often, but now she was drowning in it as her instincts screamed at her to somehow jump through the mirror and protect the ferry girl. The screen suddenly flashed back on, showing Botan sitting on the floor besides an unconscious human.

"Damnit Botan! Don't scare me like that!" Selina growled, relieved her friend was safe, but angry that she had been put in harms way.

"Oh wow, you got him," Yusuke said in surprise, gripping his partner's shoulder to try and calm her down.

"Well I'm not making a career out of it! Selina, stop growling at me. I didn't ask for him to attack me," Botan said with a sigh.

"I know, but why the hell did Diaper Boy send you out alone in the first place? I'm calling Mari for backup. She's less likely to scream her head off at me."

Botan gave her friend a sympathetic smile and a small nod. She knew Takeo wasn't the only one furious at the small woman. "I'd be able to find more insects with her around. Now you two go and destroy that whistle before we have to fight this whole city!"

"Right," said Yusuke taking the comm. away from Selina so she wouldn't break it. The small female gave it up with a sigh, which turned into a gasp as a loud roar echoed through the hall. The corridor started trembling, causing small pieces of stone rubble to drop from the ceiling. Selina glanced around at the fox and Hiei. Both were on edge. 'That doesn't bode well for us.'

The floor was shaking so hard from the relentless roaring that larger chunks of the ceiling now rained down around them. It would collapse if the sound persisted. Yet luck was on their side as the horrendous roar stopped for a moment.

"Someone is having one epic tantrum," Selina narrowed her gaze down the hall.

"I don't know what kind of monster makes that sound, but I've got a hunch it's our next enemy," Kuwabara said trying to sound tough and failing horribly. Yusuke closed the comm. and returned it to his pocket. The roar started up again, making the floors and ceiling tremble.

"That is Byako, and he doesn't sound very pleased," Kurama informed the group, his eyes wide with shock.

Selina and Yusuke looked to each other and nodded. "Let's go!"

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next installment of Forbidden Love!**


	18. Dumb and Dumber

**Hello everyone! I hope you all are doing well! Here is another chapter for Forbidden Love. I tried to make it long to appease the masses, since I probably won't post for a week or two. Thank you again to those who have kept up with this story. I apologize if this one is a bit dry in the beginning. I've been having a hard time finding my inspiration. Moving to a new place where you don't know anyone is stressful, but I will improve. :) I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own Selina, Takashi, Takeo, Ryo, and Mariko. There's not much else to say, so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Dumb and Dumber

* * *

The boys and girl took off down the corridor, just in time to miss being squashed by the now collapsed stone ceiling. Selina ran up another spiraling staircase, the boys hot on her heels. They emerged out of the stairwell onto a giant stone platform. They were met with the sight of a small cylindrical tower, perhaps twenty feet in height, connecting to another giant one that most likely housed the other beasts. Upon the small stone tower stood their next opponent.

"Tiger."

The dark almost sensual lilt of Hiei's voice so close to her, sent tingles up and down Selina's spine. The woman looked to her right to find the demon standing beside her. He caught her gaze and Selina felt the heat bloom on her cheeks. 'Hell's bells, no man's voice should sound that sexy. And this is totally the wrong time to be fantasizing about him.' She mentally shook herself and looked back at Byako. He was indeed a tiger, a huge bipedal overly buffed white tiger with a green mane and tail tuft. The feline was wearing some kind of caveman clothing. His loincloth was very short and she was surprised, but glad, that his bits and pieces weren't dangling in view.

The tiger snarled at them, slamming the ground with his tail. That brought Selina's attention to his bottom canines, which were longer than any of his other teeth. She caught herself from hissing and baring her own fangs at him in warning. Everyone bent his or her knees in a defensive stance, except for Kuwabara who couldn't seem to stop staring at Byako in horror.

"Intruders will pay for coming this far into my territory!" Byako roared to emphasize his point.

"It's huge!" whined Kuwabara who stood to the right of Hiei.

"It's a pity they don't have him in a zoo," Yusuke said glaring at the feline demon.

Selina snorted. "Could you imagine the size of his litter box?"

Hiei smirked. "I'll go."

"Back off!" Kuwabara clenched his fists while turning to the short demon. "Didn't I say I'd take the next one?" With that said the boy started stomping across the stone floor like a stubborn child. Byako growled and Kuwabara halted in his tracks with a yelp. Selina shook her head.

"Don't think you're dominant because you tore apart Genbu. He was weak! He could talk to the demons in the city by prowling through the castle walls. That's why we didn't kill him ourselves." Byako brought up a hand, curling his fingers into a fist, probably imagining throttling the deceased stone golem. "But I'm a real beast. I have been caged in this place for too long, without prey, without bones, without blood! Until now. Humans! I will rip you apart and eat you myself!" He snarled.

"Gee, that's nice," replied Yusuke in his usual sarcastic voice.

Kuwabara took a couple steps back, glancing behind him. "Uh guys, he thinks Selina is hu…"

A chorus of "Shut up fool!" and "Quiet Kuwabara!" were heard from the three remaining males. Selina was relieved the guys had silenced him, but was surprised to hear the two demons join her partner in protecting her identity. She glanced to her right to see a death glare on Hiei's face, and a frown on the fox's. Poor Kuwabara was shocked and confused as to why everyone had just yelled at him

"Remember what we were conversing about earlier Kuwabara? Selina's energy." Kurama gave the boy a pointed look.

"Oh. Sorry!" Kuwabara glanced at the hybrid female with regret. She nodded at him.

"Hiei! Kurama!" The two males tensed as Byako called out to them with his unpleasant gravelly voice. "I'll feed your bodies to the Fugaki!" The tiger threw back his head and roared again.

A tremor shook the platform as it had done to the hall they'd previously traversed. Slowly, parts of the stone around them started breaking apart. Selina gasped as she felt the stone start to give away beneath her. She leapt backwards onto solid rock, squeaking as her back came up against a hard chest. An arm snaked its way around her waist, physically lifting her off the ground. She was swung away from the edge of the fallen platform and then shoved close to the wall of the spiraling tower they had exited. Selina caught herself and spun around to see Hiei glaring back at her.

The rumbling had finally stopped. "Thanks," Selina whispered.

"You're pathetically clumsy onna."

A hiss escaped the woman's lips as she glared at the demon. "Jerk!"

Hiei "Hn"ed and turned to ignore her.

Selina rolled her eyes. 'He protects me then insults me. Asshole. Why the hell am I attracted to him again?' Her thoughts were broken when she noticed just how much of the platform had fallen. A large chunk had been destroyed, leaving a thin stone bridge as the only way to reach what was left of their plateau.

"Apparently this guy likes breaking things with the sound of his voice," Yusuke muttered.

"Thank Kami he doesn't sing opera," Selina smirked at Yusuke, who returned it.

"It's a long trip to the ground. I'll send you all there with my roar unless you come and fight me. Of course your weak bodies will be crushed either way."

The hybrid female crossed her arms over her chest and scoffed at the tiger's arrogance.

"That monster thinks he so tough!" the tall idiot yelled.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke grabbed his friend's shoulder trying to halt his intent to attack the demon.

"Step off!" The boy shoved Yusuke into Kurama.

"Damnit," whispered the punk, annoyed by the tall teen's stubbornness.

"You really think you can beat him?" Hiei looked at the weak human with doubt. The most the boy could do was become a tasty distraction for the hungry tiger, while he, Yusuke, and the onna attacked him.

"Well of course half-pint," the teen said in irritation, sweat dripping off his brow. "In fact, I'm not scared at all." Kuwabara struck his manly pose.

Selina raised an eyebrow. "So I guess your legs are shaking because you're excited." And indeed the teen was trembling.

"I'm just scared of heights Selina!" With that Kuwabara squared his shoulders and started forward.

"This isn't the time to pretend you're tough," Yusuke muttered through clenched teeth.

"Leave me alone Urameshi!" With tense hunched shoulders Kuwabara proceeded once more to stomp towards the tiger on steroids.

"You don't think you can overpower me with just one human, do you?" Byako was baring his teeth in a silent snarl, his upper lip twitching. His eyes were wide-open, pupils narrowed. He was one pissed kitty.

"Let's fight Byako monster!" Kuwabara called out to his enemy, fist raised in the air.

To everyone's surprise the tiger started laughing. "Oh please, I can't stay angry if you make me laugh."

"I'm serious! Come down here so I can knock your lights out!"

"Stop it! I could tear you into little pieces with just the hairs on my mane." The large feline was too smug.

"Oh really!" was all the articulate teen could respond with.

Byako pulled out a few forest green strands from the top of his head, blowing on them, causing them to glow and float towards Kuwabara. Out of nowhere four mutant cats, the same color as their maker's mane, dropped down onto the stone floor in front of the orange haired boy. They were hideous. A pair of horns sat atop their head curving downward, their eyes were bug eyed and lidless, and their maws were all sharp fangs and lipless.

Selina tensed at the sight. "This isn't going to be pretty," she muttered. The other three males had similar looks of dread or doubt.

"These beasts are but a small part of myself. Like me they are hungry, and you are the perfect meat. They don't like sharing, so you might feel a little tug of war." As if on cue one of the mini beasts leapt at their intended prey, slashing him across the chest with razor-like talons.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled. Selina's nose twitched when the scent of blood blew by on the breeze.

"The cuts aren't too deep. He was lucky this time, though I don't know for how much longer." The three males looked at their smallest companion. Her two fists were clenched, a frown upon her face, as she sniffed the air. She caught their gazes and nodded to confirm her words were true.

Grunting in pain Kuwabara stood up off the ground, holding his chest. "That was a freebie. Spirit Sword!" he bellowed.

For once Byako looked a little shocked. He hadn't been expecting this turn of events. "Ah so you can use your spirit energy as a weapon. Very impressive," he sneered," but I'm afraid it won't aid in your survival for very long!"

Kuwabara started swinging his sword at the mutated felines as they pounced on him. Again their claws wounded him. The group tensed, knowing their teammate was in trouble. They could only watch as the beasts repeatedly leapt at him from all sides, making it near impossible for the boy to defend himself.

"Get your back against the wall!" Yusuke shouted at his friend. The teen ignored him, slashing his sword at the creatures, only to have them bound away.

"He has no strategy. He's just swinging his sword with the grace of a flyswatter. That's no way to survive!" The fire demon sneered with disdain.

"You forget Hiei, he's only had this power for six months. You can't expect him to be a master swordsman like you," Selina said with a frown at the male beside her. Hiei gave her a weird look, then his expression changed to a dry glare.

"Then he shouldn't be here."

Selina couldn't say much to that, because she kind of agreed with him. 'He's just a kid,' she thought, inwardly cringing whenever the boy got hurt. 'He shouldn't have to go through this, at least not alone.' Anger started creeping through her veins, as Kuwabara yelped and fell to one knee. She may not have been as close to him as she was to Yusuke, but she still felt protective over him. 'Just a kid,' she growled in her mind.

Selina gasped as all four of the monsters descended on the fallen boy.

"Kuwabara!" She and Yusuke bellowed.

"Let me take them instead," Yusuke shouted, "I know you wanna fight this one but they're way too many of those things to swing a sword at. My shotgun blast just makes more sense okay? C'mon Kuwabara!"

"We have to do something Yusuke! They're going to shred him to bits!" Selina said anxiously as the mutant cats continued their attacks on the poor boy.

"If you're going to take the time to switch you might as well all fight me at once. After all, nothing brings me more pleasure than a big group kill!" Byako chuckled maliciously

"Ok Kuwabara, I don't care if you agree or not. I'm coming in to help!"

"Stay right there! I'm not asking for help and if you come up here I swear I'll turn this sword on you! I'm no wimp Urameshi, and I'm not stopping unless Byako comes down and kills me himself!"

"Don't say that!" Selina said shocked at the boy's stubbornness.

"Ah if that's your choice of death then fine. Beasts, you may now tear off his arms and legs and divide them amongst yourselves, but leave the body for me so I can finish him!"

Kuwabara turn and ran back towards the bridge. "Sorry monsters but Genkai just fixed these arms and I'm not breaking them again!" He wasn't fast enough to dodge a couple hits from the jumping felines.

Yusuke surged forward, taking the two demons and hybrid by surprise. Selina went to follow her partner on reflex but was blocked by an arm clothed in magenta. The fox shook his head at her questioning look. She growled under breath but stayed between the two demons, watching as Yusuke ran to the middle of the bridge.

"Hey don't die for being stubborn you dope! Let me take over! There's no way you can beat all four of those things by swinging your sword around. Think about it!" Yusuke yelled at his dumb teammate.

Kuwabara looked back, actually using his brain. "He's right!" The boy turned on his heels and sprinted for the bridge once more.

Byako guffawed. "After all that he finally has the sense to flee, but it's too late now. Beasts! Chase him to his friends and kill them all!"

"There you see. In the end the fool runs away." Hiei stated smugly.

"He won't make it," Kurama murmured.

"Don't worry, I'll go as soon as he screams for help."

The four watched as the beasts chased down Kuwabara, almost close enough for Yusuke to intervene.

"Ha you know you can't escape," the tiger taunted.

To the shock of everyone, the teen stopped in mid run and pivoted back towards the monsters chasing him. "Who said anything about escaping? Sword get longer!" The cats were nearly upon him. "Eat this!" Kuwabara impaled the beasts with his elongated sword, immediately halting them on the bridge.

Selina's eyes widened in surprise, her jaw slightly open. The other guys were wearing similar expressions.

"It's true I couldn't win by swinging my sword, but I could win by stabbing it after I got all four of these suckers lined up. Heh heh."

"Nice one Kuwabara!" Yusuke chuckled.

Selina let out a huge sigh of relief and grinned. "That was awesome."

"Hn, yes he actually did something clever." The short demon smirked.

"Watch it Hiei, no use getting jealous on me just 'cause I'm good!"

Selina snickered at the taunting tone in the boy's voice. The cloaked male turned his famous glare on the female beside him. She smirked at him in return. Over her shoulder Hiei could see Kurama was watching them with an amused glint in his eye.

"Well what are you going to do now?" Yusuke pointed at the beasts still stuck on the spirit sword.

"I don't know, some sort of monster shish kabob now," Kuwabara laughed like an idiot.

Byako scoffed. "Those beasts are still a part of me and even though they're chained up doesn't mean they can't chase you down. They just need more energy!" The tiger snarled. His creations glowed red as they fed upon their master's offering.

Kuwabara turned tail and ran back towards his companions, the beasts still following behind him. The others tensed and made room for the teen to run past. Selina would have laughed at the ridiculous sight, had Kuwabara's health not been in jeopardy.

"Do you think he knows it's a circle?" Hiei commented.

"He can't be that stupid?" Selina murmured to the male beside her. Kuwabara ended up making his way around the whole tower, extending some of his energy around the opposite side to meet up and latch the rope of spirit energy together.

"You just twist and seal!" The boy grinned and turned towards his companions. Selina glanced at the other guys and burst out laughing at the hilarious looks of disbelief on their faces. Her reaction received dry looks.

"That's a little move I like to call the spirit sword monster beast donut!" Kuwabara puffed out his chest in pride.

"Idiot," the fire demon sounded exasperated.

"I think monster beast donut is a perfect name," Kurama responded.

Yusuke chuckled and turned towards their large hairy enemy. "Excuse me sir, I don't like this one. You got chocolate with sprinkles?"

"Or old fashioned glaze," Selina dramatically sighed," damnit, now I really want a donut. A round of donuts on me after we wipe the floor with these morons!"

"I'll hold you to it!" Yusuke smirked.

Byako growled low in his throat. "My own prey mocks me. I will not tolerate that!"

Kuwabara's confidence seemed to grow as he turned and glared at his feline opponent. "Heh, you best get ready to tolerate a lot more you poor excuse for a cat!"

"Ouch," Selina snickered.

"Burn," Yusuke grinned.

"My own prey. I cannot allow this disgrace to continue." Byako did what he was good at and roared. Unlike the other times a bolt of lightening shot down from the sky and obliterated the small tower they'd exited from.

Selina gasped and stepped back, shivering at the static from the attack as it raised goose bumps along her skin. The group turned to face the feline demon.

"Tear up the castle however you want. It doesn't change the fact that your little monsters are beat and you're about to be next," Kuwabara smirked and started strutting across the stone bridge once more.

Byako threw his fist into the tower's parapet. "Stupid human," he snarled, "I am the white tiger Byako, one of the Four Saint Beasts and the greatest predator to have ever lived!"

"Yeah yeah, I think you said that already. And I'm Kuwabara, so let's go!"

With that, a long battle ensued. It seemed the carrot top was winning due to all the slashes he'd rained down on Byako. However, the boy grew fatigued while the tiger increased in size. Kurama, smart as always, deduced that Byako was stealing Kuwabara's energy. Selina, Yusuke, and the fox looked on with dread, fearing for their friend who by all accounts should have lost. Kuwabara shocked them all with a brief bout of intelligence and emptied all of his spirit energy, and then some, into the Saint Beast. Byako's body, even with the extra pounds gained from all the spirit energy, was not large enough to contain it all.

"Looks like it worked," Kuwabara's words were forced, due to the loss of his energy.

"What worked?" Byako actually sounded anxious. Though, if someone's body was vibrating as hard as his was, they'd feel fear as well.

The boy pushed himself off the floor to sit back on his heels, a grin plastered on his face. "It's like my sister always says, 'It's not good to eat too much food in one sitting.'"

"Sister huh? That explains a lot." Yusuke said with a chuckle. Everyone watched as Byako glowed with the increasing energy. All the contained energy caused Byako to explode and the floor beneath him to fracture. The tiger fell off the plateau and to his assumed death.

"Kitty overboard!" Selina grinned and high-fived her partner.

"The amount of spirit energy Kuwabara transferred created a force that was more than Byako's body could contain," stated the smart fox.

"Sounds like an awful case of gas if you ask me!" Yusuke crossed his arms and laughed.

"You'd know Yu."

"Hey!"

"Quiet Urameshi!" Kuwabara still sat on his heels, wafting the air towards his face and breathing in deeply. "I'm trying to concentrate here ok? I have to breathe in the guy's fumes. It's filled with my spirit energy."

Selina made a disgusted face at him. The rest of the team walked up to their worn out comrade.

"Actually, your energy returned automatically."

"Oh, well, eh, you can never be too sure," Kuwabara said in response to Kurama's information. Selina stood with her arms crossed and raised an eyebrow at the boy. She wondered about his intelligence sometimes.

Yusuke fisted his hands in pockets, smirking. "Hey, I don't know why you're still on the ground Kuwabara. I haven't even broken a sweat."

Selina glanced to her right at Hiei and Kurama, rolling her eyes at them with a small grin. Amusement shone in the fox demon's eyes' and Hiei looked irritated.

"Very funny Urameshi. You're taking the next one."

A familiar ringing sound caught their attention. Yusuke took his purple comm. out of his pocket and flipped it open. Selina went to stand beside him so she could see the screen. Botan appeared on the screen, her eyebrows furrowed. She was frustrated, that much they could tell.

"Selina, Yusuke, this is Botan, do you copy?"

"Sure."

"We're here Botan," Selina said, trying to make up for her partner's bored greeting.

Kuwabara eyes got wide and a grin appeared on his mug. "Hey! Tell her I say hi!"

Selina shook her head, amused at the lovesick look on his face. The guy was incorrigible.

"How are things in Maze Castle? Please tell me you've defeated three out of the four Saint Beasts by now?"

Yusuke gave her an incredulous look. "What? Are you crazy Botan? We've barely beaten two. These guys aren't easy."

"I understand Yusuke, but that's not fast enough. The city is losing its grip. The mayor declared a riot alert thinking these people are just insane. So far the police detained most of those taken over by the Makai, but it won't be long before the police are infected as well."

Selina spoke before Yusuke could make a smartass comment. "We're going as fast as we can Botan. We'll worry about the Beasts, you worry about killing those insects."

"Easier said than done Selina. Have you contacted Mari yet?"

Selina sighed and shook her head. "No, I've been a bit distracted. I'll call her as soon as I can." Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Kuwabara now standing up behind Yusuke, peaking over his shoulder with his idiot grin.

"Alright, I'll talk to you both soon."

Kuwabara grabbed the comm. from Yusuke. "Uh see ya later Botan!" His face fell.

"She hung up," said Yusuke swiping the comm. back and tucking it back into the pockets of his jumpsuit. He narrowed his eyes at his rival. "Stupid, you can't be too injured if you're still flirting."

Selina giggled. "Tell me Kuwabara, do you hit on every girl you see?"

A slight blush appeared on the boy's cheeks'. "No, just the pretty ones."

She smirked at Yusuke. "Are all teenage boys like him?"

"Well ya, you should know that. I'm sure Kuwabara hasn't been the first guy to hit on you," Yusuke said, raising an eyebrow, confusion in his eyes.

"Umm, well to tell you the truth you guys are the first males I've spent a lot of time with that weren't family."

"What! How the hell is that possible?"

Selina took a step back at Yusuke's outburst. He, as well as the others, looked surprised. Even Hiei had an eyebrow raised. A dry laugh escaped her lips as she glanced at the ground.

"My brother and Sensei are extremely overprotective."

"No shit!" Yusuke looked perturbed.

"You have a brother?" Kuwabara came up to stand beside Yusuke, inspecting her like she was a species he'd never seen before. Well technically, that was true, but she wasn't going to elaborate on that.

"Not by blood. He basically raised me, so he's the closest thing I have to a brother."

"So you've never been around guys your own age?" Yusuke crossed his arms, a weird look on his face that Selina couldn't place. She felt a bit wary, wondering where he was going with this line of questioning.

"Um, no?"

"So you've never been kissed?"

Heat exploded on Selina's cheeks and her eyes widened. It was silent for a moment as it took all her control not to look at a certain demon. She could say for certain, she'd never been so mortified in her life. Frustration and humiliation made her tense and glare at her naïve partner.

"What the fuck kind of question is that!" She yelled, clenching her fists into a tight ball and stalking up to the boy.

"What?" Yusuke yelled back, "It's just a question!"

"Why does it matter if I've been kissed or not?"

"I'm just saying, you're seventeen…"

"Eighteen actually. My birthday just passed." Selina spoke in a calm voice, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh really? Happy Birthday." Yusuke mirrored the pose and tone of voice.

"Thanks."

"So you're eighteen…"

"Kami Yusuke! Shut up! Have _you_ ever been kissed?"

"Yeah!" The two were back in each other's faces, their fists balled at their sides.

"You were half dead, that doesn't count!"

"She was still kissing me when I woke up! It counts!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does!"

The three other members of the team that had seemingly been forgotten for the moment watched the bipolar argument with different levels of shock on their faces. Kuwabara was completely lost. All he'd understood was that Selina hadn't been kissed and Yusuke had. Kurama's eyes widened a bit as he realized why Selina fought Yusuke so vehemently. A wicked glint flashed in his eyes as he stared at his fellow demon out of the corner of his vision. The fire demon's face was utterly blank. Kurama's keen eyes observed the other signs he failed to hide. Hiei's body was as tight as a bowstring, his jaw clenched so hard Kurama could hear his teeth grinding. The fox knew he'd come to the same epiphany.

The two quarreling teens halted their yelling match when the stone beneath their feet began to shudder. A low grumbling sound drummed in their ears, slowly increasing in volume. Shocked familiarity crossed all their faces as the loud roar of their assumed dead enemy resonated in the air.

"Don't, tell me." Yusuke shared an uneasy glance with his partner. All the anger from their recent argument was immediately forgotten.

"He's alive." The soft tenor of Kurama's voice did nothing to alleviate their apprehension.

Selina gasped as the ground began to fracture, thin veins slithering around them.

"Hurry, it's collapsing!"

Selina didn't need to be told twice. She sprinted for the tower where once Byako had stood, making sure the guys were right behind her. Once they were mere yards away from their destination, Selina crouched and with all her strength pushed off the ground. Her hands gripped the parapets, and using the momentum of her jump, she pulled herself up and vaulted over to land on the top of the tower. There was a flash of black and then Hiei was standing beside her.

She panted a bit and her body shivered, adrenaline still coursing through her veins. Selina made the mistake of looking at the demon beside her. Blood red irises locked onto her pale blue ones. For a moment, every sound faded into the background, and all her attention was on the black-haired man not two yards away from her. His eyes were intense, searching hers, looking for an answer to a question she didn't know.

Her lips parted on a silent gasp as pleasant tingles raced down her spine, to settle in her stomach. She'd felt this way before, wanted to deny its existence. Desire. She desired Hiei with a growing intensity the longer she was in his presence. No, she couldn't, wouldn't give in. Selina knew if she let herself fall for him, the landing would be fatal.

"Selina!"

Reality collided with her senses, causing her to close her eyes and break their gaze. She took in a deep breath and turned around, opening her eyes to see the boys had made it up the stairwell safely. Yusuke and Kurama flanked her sides, and she was grateful for this. Hiei stood beside Yusuke, and Kuwabara beside the short demon. The five of them gazed over the side of the tower. They were so high up; Selina could barely see the bottom. It made her stomach churn.

The roaring had subsided a bit and morphed into a booming laugh. The companions turned to look at the large open stone archway leading into the main tower.

"So human, you've proven to be worthy prey."

"Aren't you…dead yet?" Kuwabara stared down the hallway with no fear.

"Ha! I'm very much alive! And to reward your strength, I'm inviting you into my lair, my room of hell." The tiger's bass voice sounded more menacing when it was amplified by the perfect acoustics of the solid walls.

"What if we say no?" Kurama sent a cold glare in the direction of their enemy.

"You don't want to say no," Byako said, his laugh laced with malice.

"Just lead the way Byako. I'll go wherever you want." Kuwabara stood tall, brimming with confidence.

Selina rolled her eyes and murmured under her breath. "I hope the devil knows how to tango, 'cause we're about to dance."

* * *

**I skipped part of Kuwabara's fight only because it started to get a bit boring to write. I love that kid but some of his fights just drag on unnecessarily. Comments are always welcomed! Until next time!**


End file.
